


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by Branwen_Blaidd



Series: Someday You Will Be Loved [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Character, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Trauma, Undercover, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 66,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Will Gorski is a lonely good guy, working hard to fight crime as a cop in Chicago. Wolfgang Bogdanow is a fucked up safecracker in the most powerful crime family in Berlin. When the CIA gets involved and an undercover operation begins, good and bad gets turned on its head and a long-lost connection could be the difference between life and death, loneliness and happiness.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Will Gorski
Series: Someday You Will Be Loved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963990
Comments: 88
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

It was the 1st of June, a beautiful bright and clear morning. Will looked out his bedroom window and grinned as he saw the weather. He loved Chicago in the summer. He loved getting out in the sun, cruising the city with Diego in their patrol car. It had been a very rainy May but, finally, it looked like the weather was turning. He could start going for runs again.

He showered and shaved, waking himself up for the day ahead. He would walk to work, he decided, since it was such a fine day. It was a couple of miles to the police station so he could skip the gym for the day and just do some yoga and weights after work.

After getting dressed in his uniform, he left his little flat and went outside. The sun was warm on his face and it lifted his mood immensely. He had been a bit down these past few days, feeling lonely. It had been too long since he’d had someone and sometimes it felt like he had always been alone.

Maybe that wasn’t fair. He had his dad. He had Diego too and he was always welcome at his house. Diego’s kids called him Uncle Will. But still, he wanted someone to love. More than that, he wanted someone to look after. But it was difficult when you were the only queer cop in the precinct.

As he walked, he was in his own dreamworld, thinking about his evening plans of sitting on his tiny balcony in the sun, with a book and a glass of wine. Diego was always telling him he should go out more, that he was never going to meet anyone if he never went out. But he knew he wasn’t likely to meet anyone he wanted to settle down with at the clubs. Diego didn’t really get it.

He had one foot on the steps into the police station when a booming voice cut across the air to him, making him jump.

‘Gorski!’ called Captain Sobczak.

Will looked up and was startled to see his Captain frowning at him. Had he done something wrong? ‘Yes, Captain?’

Captain Sobczak tilted his head curiously. ‘You speak German, don’t you?’

Will blinked, surprised at the question. ‘Er, yes, Captain. I lived in Berlin as a kid.’

The Captain nodded. ‘Come and see me this afternoon,’ he said, then disappeared back inside.

Will made his way into the building and found Diego waiting for him. ‘What was that all about?’ his best friend asked.

He shrugged. ‘Dunno.’

But his mind was taking him back. Back to being seventeen, living in Berlin and hanging out in a park with a boy he knew back then, the boy he’d known for far too short a time.

_The spark of the lighter in the dark, the cigarette held between two full, pink lips, the half-grin, and the mischievous glint in that cerulean gaze._

‘Come on, Vato,’ said Diego, patting his back. ‘I’ve got a coffee and a crawler in there with your name on it.’

Will followed his best friend and partner inside, chatting with him about the usual mindless bullshit, but his mind was in that park in Berlin, in the darkness with that boy.

In a mansion in Berlin, a large black Schäferhund lay on the dark grey rug and twitched her ears in the direction of the double bed as strange noises came from underneath the grey duvet. She was panting slightly in the warm room.

‘Ugh, Scheiße,’ her master muttered as he rolled over and sat up, adding a Russian curse for good measure. ‘I know, I know,’ he said, holding out his hand for the dog to lick. ‘It’s my own damn fault, Tilly.’ He frowned and pressed a hand to his forehead as a throbbing pain pulsed through his head. _Another damn hangover_.

Wolfgang dragged himself to his feet and Tilly followed him, as she always did. With another curse, he staggered into his bathroom. He looked om the mirror and winced. He looked about as bad as he felt. Underneath his steely blue eyes was a big round bruise on his left cheek. He had a cut above his eyebrow and his nose and top lip were swollen. His ribs were hurt and he was pretty sure he’d at least bruised them.

He groaned and cursed again as he stripped off his t-shirt and boxers. He winced as he got in the shower to wash off the sweat and dried blood still sticking to his skin. The hot water didn’t do much to ease the aching in his body and he cursed himself and his bull-headed choices.

He glanced at Tilly, who was sitting outside the shower watching him attentively. She preferred to keep him in sight at all times. He had to admit, he felt safer when she was around too but that wasn’t always possible.

After his shower, he got dressed and peered outside. His room was one of the highest in the mansion, though that never stopped him climbing out of the window. If he fell, he fell.

It was a nice day, sunny and warm. It was a welcome change after the rain of the past few days. Tilly barked at him and he turned to give her a stroke. ‘All right, girl. Let’s go on a walk.’

He put her harness and lead on then slipped quietly out of his room, locking his door behind him. He hadn’t walked five yards down the corridor when he heard a voice he hated.

‘Wolfie! What you doing sneaking around?’

Wolfgang turned to glare at Steiner. ‘Just taking Atilla for a walk.’

‘Fuck, look at you, Wolfie,’ said his cousin, taking in Wolfgang’s injuries, the ones he could see anyway. He laughed. ‘You’re even uglier than usual!’

Wolfgang, in a rash flare of temper, pushed his shoulder hard. ‘Fuck off.’

He caught a glimpse of Steiner’s scowling face before his cousin jerked forward, grabbed him and banged him hard against the wall. Pain shot through him, pushing the breath out of his lungs.

‘Watch your mouth, Wolfie. Or I’ll tell your daddy.’

Tilly started growling. Steiner let him go, knowing she wouldn’t hesitate to bite him. Wolfgang was tempted to let her. But there was no point and, by the smirk on Steiner’s face, Wolfgang knew his cousin knew that. His threat was effective.

‘Aus, Tilla.’

Obediently, she stopped growling and sat. But her ears remained forward and her back end barely touched the floor. She was still ready to spring at a moment’s notice. But she didn’t need to. Steiner was obviously already bored of threatening him and he wandered off without another word.

Wolfgang carried on walking towards the stairs, fantasising about shooting Steiner in the face or maybe blowing him up with his RPG. Either way would give him exquisite pleasure. But it probably wasn’t worth the trouble it would cause.


	2. Chapter 2

‘So what was all that with the Captain?’ Diego asked, as they cruised through their part of Chicago.

‘Dunno yet, do I?’ said Will, watching the familiar city landscape pass by his window. ‘Guess I’ll find out this afternoon.’

‘You’re not really fluent in German, are you? I thought all you white Americans only spoke American English.’

He laughed. ‘Yeah. Come on man, you know I lived in Berlin for a few years when I was a kid. It was after my mom died. I guess my dad wanted a change and this posting came up there. I’m still pretty fluent, I guess, though a Berliner could probably tell I wasn’t one of them.’

‘Maybe we’re getting a hot new German officer and the Captain wants to give you a shot at getting a boyfriend.’

Will smiled. ‘I doubt Captain Sobczak cares about my love life.’

‘Well I care so if that’s what happening, you go for it, all right? Maria and I are sick of you complaining about being single.’

‘Hey, I never complain.’

Diego glanced at him. ‘No, I guess you don’t. But you always have that sad puppy dog expression. You need a guy, man.’

‘I keep telling you, D, I’m bisexual. I might fall in love with a woman.’

‘Yeah, but I know but I also know you’re looking for that really hot blond German guy.’

Will rolled his eyes, wishing he’d never told Diego about his first boyfriend. He’d had nothing but teasing ever since.

‘Besides, you’re not meeting any women, are you? You’re not meeting anyone. You come to work, you go home and read and listen to music. Or you go to the gym early morning or early evening, when the hot guys all go at night.’

Will laughed. ‘How do you know that?’

‘I know how to google stuff, Pendejo. I’ve done my research.’

‘You’ve really researched how to pick up men?’

‘You need all the help you can get, Will.’ Diego reached out and patted his shoulder. ‘Never mind, man. Hey, why don’t you come round for dinner tonight. You can fill us in on what Sobczak says.’

Will grinned. He loved going for dinner at Diego’s house. His family were so bright and happy and full of love. Visiting them made him feel accepted and settled. His stomach jangled with nervous about his meeting with the Captain. What could he possibly want to talk to him about? But he already felt better at the prospect of talking it through with Diego and Maria afterwards. Diego always managed to make him feel better. There was a reason he was his best friend. Diego was also the reason Will loved being a cop, because he got to spend every day with the best friend he’d ever had.

Wolfgang managed to get out of the house without running into anyone else. He held the lead loosely in his hand as he let himself out of the back door. The guards on the door both gave him a deferential nod but didn’t speak as he walked past them. Their dogs stayed sitting at attention and didn’t react to her presence. They never reaction unless told.

He wandered out into the grounds. His body felt stiff and achy still but he tried to walk normally until he was out of sight. He didn’t like to show weakness to the guards. There were more guards on the outer gates but he wasn’t planning on going as far as the electrified fences.

He was heading for the little woods that sprawled across the East side of the grounds. It was one of the few places he could be alone. He was the only one who really went there now. That hadn’t always been the case. His mama used to take him there, a long time ago, when she still could. That was before.

Once he was out of sight, he allowed himself to slouch a bit and the pain in his ribs eased a little. He didn’t know why he did it, except that it always felt good at the time. It seemed to satisfy an itch inside him. Except he’d drank a bit too much and had missed a couple of easy blocks as a result, hence the bruised or broken ribs. He’d do better next time.

About ten minutes’ walk into the woods was a tree stump. He stopped, as he always did, and sat down on it. He unclipped Tilly’s lead to let her run about a bit. She did, at first racing around dodging the trees and chasing squirrels, without really attempting to catch any. He smiled as he watched her. She had never let him down, not once. She was about the only one who hadn’t.

He dug his cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. As he sat there smoking, he realised he hadn’t seen his father or his uncle in a couple of days. They’d locked themselves in their study for days. Usually that meant they were planning something. Not that Wolfgang saw them a lot anyway. He tried to stay out of the way of his family when he could, when they didn’t need him for something. He had his meals brought to his bedroom and stayed in there to read. Or he went to his personal gym to work out. They never came in there. Sometimes he saw Steiner in their gun range and they’d compete over the difficult shots. Mostly he was pretty successful in avoiding the men of his family. When he didn’t, it was bad.

He stayed in the woods, watching Tilly trot around, sniffing at the undergrowth and jumping over fallen branches. Or she’d find a stick and get him to throw it for her before crunching it up in her sharp teeth.

Finally, she trotted next to him and lay down, resting her snout between her paws. He reached down to scratch her between her ears as he finished his cigarette. His stomach rumbled and he sighed, standing up. He would risk returning to the house to get something to eat. Maybe he could get the cook to sort him out something quick for breakfast before anyone else saw him. He really wasn’t in the mood to see anyone.

‘Komm, Tilly,’ he said. She immediately fell into step beside him and they walked back to the house.

This time, the guards on the door looked at him. ‘Mr Bogdanow, your father wants to see you in the study. He said not to bring the dog.’

Wolfgang’s heart sank straight to his stomach. That only ever meant one thing. And it was bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Will took a deep breath, then knocked on the Captain’s door. He always got nervous around the Captain, because he wasn’t quite sure he liked him. They’d had a few run ins in the past and Will was pretty sure the Captain thought he’d just got as far as he had because of who his dad was. But Will had never used his dad’s reputation. If he had, he’d be a lot higher up now. Most of the time, he just wanted to forget about it.

‘Come in,’ came the Captain’s loud voice.

Will took another breath, then pushed the door open and stepped into the office. The Captain was sitting behind his desk, his hands clasped on top of a manilla folder. Will was surprised. Normally, if he was getting ready to shout at him, he’d be standing up, making sure he had the psychical advantage.

‘Sit down, Will.’

Will’s eyes widened. He couldn’t remember the Captain ever using his first name. He sat down and waited to be told what this was all about. The Captain didn’t seem to be in a rush. He studied Will for a few moments, then glanced down at the folder on his desk.

‘I’ve been contacted by Officer Steele from the CIA.’

If there was anything Will had expected him to say, it wasn’t that.

‘They’re conducting an operation in Berlin. They refused to give me any details about it which is damn typical if you ask me. But they assure me you have the skills they require. Any idea what those skills might be?’

‘Well, no Sir, except that I can speak German.’

‘It can’t just be that. There’s thousands of those guys that speak all sorts of languages. The only thing they’d say was that you have a connection with the family they’re investigating. I’m guessing it’s an organised crime family of some sort. Any idea what that could be about?’

‘No, Sir. Not at all.’ Will was genuinely baffled. Yeah, he knew a few families in Berlin but organised crime? He was certain he didn’t know anyone like that.

‘Well, there’s some details in here about where they want you to go tomorrow. I believe they’ll be sending you to Berlin. They’ve told me not to expect you back for a while anyway so best say your goodbyes today.’

The Captain stood up and handed the folder to him. Will took it but resisted the temptation to look inside yet.

‘That’s it,’ said the Captain. ‘You can go. And er... Good luck, Gorski. I hope you come back in one piece.’

‘Oh. Thanks.’ That wasn’t exactly encouraging.

The walk down the long corridor towards the study always felt like the longest walk in the world to Wolfgang. Nothing good ever happened on the other side of that door. A few feet from the door, he unclipped Tilly’s lead and gave her a quick stroke.

‘Sitz, bleib.’

She sat immediately, her eyes trained on him. 

‘Gutes Mädchen.’

Her tail gave a little wag and he took comfort from her unwavering loyalty. He turned away, knowing she would stay exactly where she was told.

He knocked on the door.

‘Komm herein,’ he heard his father’s rough voice from inside.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside, feeling like he was heading to his own death sentence. His father and his uncle were sitting in their wing backed chairs in front of the unlit fireplace. Sergei was nursing a brandy and Anton was smoking a cigar. They were talking to each other but when Wolfgang shut the door behind him, they turned to look at him.

Immediately, Anton frowned and laid his cigar in the ashtray. He was up and in front of Wolfgang in two seconds. Wolfgang fought to control his breathing as he looked into his father’s face, cold with anger.

‘What have you done to yourself this time, boy?’ he demanded.

Wolfgang met those hard, hazel eyes dead on, trying to show he wasn’t scared, though his heart was pounding like it was about to burst out of his chest. ‘Just got in a fight,’ he said, making the effort to keep his voice steady.

Wolfgang didn’t even know how it happened but the next moment, his face was pressed to the wall and his father’s heavy weight was against him. He fought but his father was bigger and stronger and he couldn’t squirm away. The mix of cigar stink and musty leather that was his father’s too-familiar scent choked him.

‘How _dare_ you,’ his father hissed in his ear. He pressed his fist hard to the base of Wolfgang’s spine. Wolfgang clenched his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain. ‘You never think about the family, do you? You never think about what we need of you.’

‘It’s no worse than what you do to me,’ he snapped.

He immediately wished he hadn’t. Anton punched him hard in the ribs and all attempts at not making any sounds of pain were forgotten. A strangled cry escaped from his mouth and tears welled up in his eyes.

‘What do you have to say for yourself, boy?’

Wolfgang pressed his lips together. He wouldn’t say it. He wouldn’t. That big, hard fist moved down the back of his jeans and pressed firmly against his buttocks. Every inch of Wolfgang’s body tensed as he felt his father’s breath against his ear again.

‘Say it, boy, or you know what I’ll do.’

Wolfgang swallowed. Yes, he knew exactly what his father was capable of. Two sides of himself battled inside him. The stubborn and rebellious side, who hated to kowtow to anyone, and the scared little boy side, who knew exactly how much pain his father could cause.

‘I’m sorry,’ he choked out. ‘I’m really sorry.’

Anton pressed his fist against his ass a little harder. ‘Good. And you’ll know what I’ll do if you do it again.’

‘Yes,’ Wolfgang grunted.

‘Yes, what?’

‘Yes, Sir.’

Suddenly, his father was pulling away. He turned and Wolfgang heard him walking back to the fireplace. Wolfgang straightened, swallowed and wiped his wet eyes before he turned around.

He felt sick as he saw the smirk on his uncle’s face. He knew. He knew everything. Fuck, he’d like to make him pay. He’d like to make them all pay. Anger rumbled inside him but he knew there was nothing he could do. He felt like a baited rottweiler with a choke chain on. For him, he could end it all but what would happen to his mama then?

Anton was back in his armchair, relighting his cigar. He was grinning now, obviously pleased with his handiwork. ‘Listen up, my boy. We’ve got a job for you.’


	4. Chapter 4

Will didn’t know what to do. Diego had already gone home and wasn’t expecting for dinner for another couple of hours. He couldn’t take it in. The CIA wanted _him_. It didn’t make sense. Who was he? Except his father’s son.

He needed to see his dad. He was the only person Will knew who knew anything about the CIA, having been an officer himself. Yeah, he’d go and see his dad.

It wasn’t far to his dad’s house, an easy walk. He clutched the folder to his chest, his mind reeling at the information he’d read. They wanted him to go to Berlin. His heart thudded hard in his chest. He’d be able to look up that boy. Well, he’d be a man now. They were the same age, down to the day. Will wondered what he looked like now, what his life was like now.

He banished those thoughts for now as he knocked on his dad’s door. It took him a while to answer and when he did, he was mopping his damp forehead with a towel. He was dressed in his tank top and shorts and was panting a little.

‘Been working out, dad?’ Will asked.

Michael Gorski gave his shoulder a friendly slap. ‘Just a few reps on my new multi-gym.’ He patted his firm stomach. ‘I’ve gotta keep fit now I’m retired, haven’t I?’

Will laughed. ‘Yeah.’

‘Come in. You want a beer? I’ve got lights.’

Will smiled, following his dad inside. ‘Yeah, go on.’

‘What’s that you’ve got there?’ Michael asked as they sat in the living room. Will opened the folder and looked at the words again.

Then he handed it over to his dad. ‘Have a look.’

Frowning, Michael took the folder and looked at the single sheet of paper inside. After reading the words through a couple of times, he looked up at Will.

‘The CIA want you to go undercover to Berlin. Why?’

Will shrugged. ‘I know as much as you do.’

‘It says you’ve got to report to this training centre tomorrow. Any idea what they want you to do?’

‘Like I said, dad, I know as much as you do. What do you think about that bit about a connection with the family they’re investigating? I can’t think what that means.’

Michael grinned. ‘Can’t you? Have you forgotten about getting caught shoplifting with that boy?’

Will blushed. ‘I haven’t forgotten.’ He hadn’t forgotten anything about him. ‘But what’s that got to do with anything?’

‘What if I told you that that boy is now one of the most well-known safecrackers in the criminal underworld and a member of the Bogdanow family, Germany’s answer to the Russian Mafia.’

Will’s mouth fell open. ‘He … he is? How do you know?’

Michael grinned. ‘Just because I’m retired doesn’t mean I still don’t have a few connections of my own.’ He took a swig of his beer. ‘You nervous about it?’

‘I don’t know what they want me to do yet but well, yeah. I mean, I’m not CIA, I’m police. What if I mess it all up?’

Michael looked at him for a moment, then smiled gently. ‘Willie, you’re one of the best cops I’ve ever known. You’ve got great instincts. You’re a great shot and you make good choices. As long as you listen to what they tell you and play the part they want you to play and you’ll do fine.’ He reached out and gave Will’s shoulder a firm squeeze. ‘I have faith in you, Willie. You’ll do great.’

He leaned back and door another swig of his beer. ‘You still remember all your German?’

Will grinned. ‘Ja, ich denke schon.’

Wolfgang felt his knees trembling as he left his father’s study. As jobs went, it wasn’t a bad one but he hated it nonetheless. He hated having to do anything for them. He hated the way he felt around his father. Weak and helpless. At least when he was at the club, he didn’t feel like that, even when he lost a fight.

As he shut the door behind him, his eyes fell on Tilly, still sitting waiting where he had told her. But her ears were down and her gaze was trained worriedly on him. She always knew when he wasn’t right. He went to her, reaching for her. She licked his hand and he stroked her head.

‘Komm,’ he said. He didn’t bother putting her lead on. He knew she would follow him. He made his way upstairs, to the top floor, the floor above his bedroom. There was only one inhabitant of this floor. His mama. She had several rooms to use, because she never left the mansion. She never left her rooms.

The guard on the door stopped him. ‘Have you got permission to be up here?’

Wolfgang sighed. ‘Ring and ask him.’

The guard hesitated, biting his lip. Then he sighed. ‘Oh, go on then. Just don’t say anything to him.’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I won’t.’

He entered the corridor and walked down a few doors until he reached the room his mama was usually in. It was a lounge, with two comfortable sofas and a television. Whatever Wolfgang thought about his uncle, he did make sure she had what she needed.

Irina was sitting on her window seat, staring out into the garden. She didn’t look round when he opened the door.

‘Hi, Mama,’ he said, the familiar old hope tightening his chest.

She still didn’t look round. He sighed and shut the door behind him. He sat on the sofa and watched Tilly trot over to his mama and lay her head on her knee. Irina made a soft sound of pleasure and stroked the dog’s head.

Wolfgang sat and watched her. ‘They’re sending me on another job,’ he said.

His mama looked at him with a vacant smile.

He sighed heavily. ‘I know. I should do whatever he says, stay safe. I am. I’m doing what he wants me to do. I just wish … I wish I didn’t have to.’ 

He looked down at his hands and, to him, they seemed covered in other people’s blood. Blinking away the image, he sighed again. ‘Maybe I’m stupid but I’d rather he killed me than I have to kill anyone.’ He looked up at her. ‘But I’d do anything to keep you safe. Maybe that’s selfish but I can’t risk … I can’t risk anything else happening to you.’

That same faint smile stayed on her face, the one she always wore. His gaze lifted to the scar just visible below the line of her hair, the only physical sign of the operation that had saved her life and doomed her to this empty existence.

‘I wish you would talk to me,’ he said, looking down. ‘I guess you can’t.’

She reached out and cupped his jaw, stroking his cheek gently. He looked up at her. She still wore the smile but her blue eyes, so like his, were wet. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few seconds after Will rang his best friend’s doorbell, two children he’d known since they were babies were leaping on him.

‘Uncle Will!’ Alejandro squealed as Lucia squeezed his middle hard.

He laughed. ‘Hey kids, you gonna let me in?’

Lucia slid her sticky little hand through his. ‘Papa’s making pizza.’

‘Yum, my favourite.’

He let the kids lead him inside the warm, friendly house. He had to admit this house felt more like his home than his flat did. How was he going to cope so far away from his best friend for god knows how long?

‘Hey, Buddy!’ said Diego, as Lucia led him into the living room. Diego hugged him, then looked him in the eye. ‘So you still my partner or did you get sacked?’

Will pulled away. ‘Lucia says you’re making pizza.’

‘Uh oh,’ said Diego, turning towards the kitchen. ‘Maria, bring Will a scotch. He’s been fired.’

Will laughed. ‘I haven’t been fired but I won’t say no to a scotch anyway.’

Maria came through, carrying his drink. She looked pretty in a blue summer dress and Will felt warm inside at the image of family life. She gave him a kiss on his cheek as she handed him his drink.

‘Have a seat, Querido and tell us what happened.’

He did as he was told, grunting as Alejandro jumped onto his lap. ‘Woah, kiddo, you’re getting too big to do that you know.’

The cheeky eight-year-old smirked at him. ‘Maybe you should work out harder.’

‘Alex,’ chided Maria. ‘Don’t be rude to Uncle Will.’

‘Go and play, kids,’ said Diego, sitting down. ‘This is adult talk.’

‘Boring!’ declared Alejandro. ‘Come on, Luce, let’s go outside.’ They ran off into their back garden to play.

Will took a drink of his scotch and looked at his best friend, who was frowning at him, concern written all over his face. ‘I’ve been recruited.’

Diego’s eyebrows shot up. ‘This is beginning to sound _Bourne Identity._ ’

‘Er, I hope it’s not too much like that but yeah, the CIA want to send me undercover.’

Diego and Maria exchanged glances before they looked back at him. ‘Is this a wind up?’ Diego asked.

‘Nope. Unless they’re winding me up too. They want me to go for training tomorrow and I don’t think I’ll be back for a while.’

Diego scrabbled for words for a moment. ‘Can you tell me where you’re going?’

‘Berlin. My dad reckons it’s ‘cause I know someone in the Bogdanow family. He says they’re Germany’s answer to the Russian Mafia.’ 

Diego’s eyebrows were back up again. ‘They are, I’ve heard of them.’

‘Met him when I lived there. Look, I can’t really say much about it because I don’t even know yet but, well, I think I’ll be gone a while.’

‘Shit, man. I can’t believe this.’

Will took another sip, trying to work out how to confess how he was feeling to his best friend. Maria got up and came to sit beside him. She reached out and took his hand between both of hers. Her skin was so soft and warm against him, a comfort like a mother. ‘You’re scared,’ she murmured.

Will nodded. ‘I don’t … I don’t want to die and I don’t want to have to kill.’

Diego breathed in sharply. ‘You don’t think they’d expect you to go into that sort of situation, do you? I mean, you’re not CIA.’

Will shrugged. ‘This sort of thing is dangerous. And I am a cop. I’ve already committed to putting my life on the line for my country. I guess this is no different.’

‘Fuck, that’s not … that’s not even fair. Do you have any choice?’

‘I could refuse I guess but …’

Diego rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, I know, you want to meet that hot blond German guy again, right?’

Will bit his lip. ‘Well, the thing is, Diego, that hot blond German boy is the person I know in the Bogdanow family.’

Diego covered his face with his hands. ‘Dios mío, only you, Will. Only my fucking best friend could fall in love with a member of a famous mafia family.’

‘I never said I was in love with him.’

Diego looked at him and laughed darkly. ‘Sure. You only bring him up every time you can.’

Will shrugged. ‘Well, it’s been a long time. He probably doesn’t even remember me.’

‘Let’s hope he does, Pendejo, or your connection means nothing. Mind you, at least then they’d send you home.’

That was true but Will hoped so much that Wolfgang remembered him. He wasn’t sure how his heart would cope if he didn’t.

Wolfgang checked his appearance in the mirror. He still looked pretty beaten up but it wasn’t too bad now he was clean and tidy. The bruise on his cheek would last a few days but the swelling of his nose and lip had gone down and the cut above his eyebrow had started to heal. His ribs still felt like shit, not helped by his father’s punch, but he could move about okay. He was used to ignoring pain.

Tilly was giving him a look as he sat down on his bed to put his shoes on. She knew he was going out. She always knew.

‘I won’t be late back, girl,’ he said, reaching out to give her head a stroke. ‘And I’m not planning on fighting tonight.’

She huffed and laid down on the rug, her snout between her paws. Sulking. But he couldn’t bear just staying in the house all the time. He had to get out. It was the only way he coped.

He locked his door behind him, then headed out, making his way through the quiet corridors and taking the stairs to lower the chances of him meeting anyone on his way. It was a reasonable guess that his father and uncle were still in the study, planning, but there was always Steiner. He could always be relied on to make trouble.

But he met no one until he reached the outer gates. There were two guards on there, both armed with semi-automatics. As always, one was facing out and one was facing in.

The one facing in shook his head at him. ‘Your father says you’re not allowed out tonight.’

‘Come on, I only want a drink.’

‘Sorry. Orders are orders. Look, he also told us we had to tell him if you tried to get out but if you go now, we won’t tell, will we?’

The other guard glanced at Wolfgang and gave him the smallest of smiles. ‘Sure, we won’t tell.’

Wolfgang knew when he was beaten. ‘Danke,’ he said, before turning and walking away.

Except he didn’t know when he was beaten. He did know ways around the rules. He was famous for that. He didn’t give a shit about rules.

He went back inside and back to his room. Tilly leaped about when he came in but soon realised he wasn’t staying. He locked the door from the inside this time and crossed to the window. He’d learned to do this as a kid, when Anton used to lock him in when he’d disobeyed him. The drop had been scary then but the thought of waiting in that tiny room for his father to come and deal with him had been worse.

His window faced the back of the house, well out of the sight of the guards. With quick but careful movements, he climbed down the wall until he reached the ground. It was dusk by now and the semi-darkness and his all-black outfit helped him stay unseen as he rushed to the woods. Inside, he ran to the other side, where there was a particularly tall tree with branches that hung down the other side of the fence. No one else knew about this because no one else came in here.

The danger of what he was doing made his heart thud in his chest but he didn’t care. It was so good to be afraid yet to just fucking do it anyway. It gave him a little, just a tiny sense of power. It was all he had.


	6. Chapter 6

The club was busy and loud, just the way Wolfgang liked it. He’d learned that the more people were around, the more anonymous you were. This night, it was especially busy and nobody gave him a second glance.

He made his way through the crowd to the bar and ordered a vodka.

‘Back again? You’re looking a bit rough, Wolfie.’

Wolfgang looked at the friendly face of the skinny bartender and tried to remember where he knew him from. ‘I feel it. Sorry, what was it?’

The bartender gave him a big smile. ‘Felix.’

‘Oh yeah. You own the place, right? You’re the only club owner I know who actually works in their club.’

Felix laughed. ‘I do it for the love.’

Wolfgang threw back the vodka shot and banged his glass on the counter. ‘Another.’

‘Not that I’m refusing your custom or anything but are you planning on getting as drunk as yesterday?’

‘Would you kick me out if I did?’

‘My rule is if you can stand up and you’re not spewing everywhere, I’ll serve you. But you might want to go a bit easy tonight, if you don’t want to get in the same state you got in yesterday.’

‘Thanks for the advice,’ said Wolfgang flatly. What business was it of this guy’s what kind of state he got in? If it made him feel better, what was wrong with that?

‘Just a friendly suggestion, Wolfie.’

‘Yeah, well I don’t need any friendly suggestions. I don’t even know you. If you won’t serve me then I’ll go but otherwise, just leave off with the friendly suggestions.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Felix. ‘Suppose you want me to leave the bottle, do you?’

Wolfgang just nodded, throwing a wad of cash down on the bar to pay for it. Felix looked at him for a moment, then put the bottle down, took the cash and went to serve another customer. 

Grabbing the bottle, Wolfgang swivelled on his stool and looked out at the rest of the club. He knew it well, as it was his favourite. There were lots of different areas and somewhat unofficial zones. There was the main dancefloor, just for dancing. Then there was the backroom, which led out onto the smoking area at the back. That was where the fights happened.

He didn’t want a fight today. He wanted something different. He had a few more shots, until he could feel that nice warm tingling numbness spreading through his body. Then he got up, abandoning the almost empty bottle on the bar. He made his way past the first dancefloor and round to the smaller one. That was where you went if you wanted sex. It led to quite a few little rooms or corners where you could get a little privacy.

He knew he was good looking and he wouldn’t have any difficulty finding anyone. He never did. It was just a case of choosing the right person.

As he stepped onto the smaller dancefloor, he felt several gazes raking over his body. He scanned the room. There were lots of good looking guys but most of them were wearing leather. No. He couldn’t do leather.

His gaze met that of a large, good looking man wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. He smiled. He would do. Encouraged by his smile, the man headed over. Reaching him, he leaned in close to talk over the music.

‘Want to go somewhere more private?’

‘Ja, the side room,’ Wolfgang muttered.

The man nodded and in unison they headed to one of the little side rooms. There was a couch but Wolfgang wasn’t interested in lying down. He grasped the front of the man’s t-shirt and brought him close for a hard kiss. The man reached for him, to caress his side but Wolfgang pushed his hand away.

‘Fuck me,’ he murmured.

‘You got …’ started the man but Wolfgang reached into his pocket and brought out a condom and a packet of lube. He pressed them into the man’s hand.

‘Don’t waste any time,’ Wolfgang urged.

The man chuckled. ‘Eager, aren’t you?’

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. ‘Just get on with it or I’ll find someone else.’

The man raised his eyebrows but turned Wolfgang roughly into the wall. Wolfgang reached for the button on his jeans and undid them. The man reached to pull them down but Wolfgang patted his hands away and did it himself.

There was a moment’s pause, then he felt a rough, lubed finger pressing inside him. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was in charge here, that he could stop this at any time.

The man didn’t waste any time. In a few seconds, the finger was gone, to be replaced by the blunt head of an unfamiliar cock. Wolfgang pushed back eagerly and his lover chuckled against him. His breath was hot on his neck and his scent was everywhere, the scent of vanilla and sandalwood. Wolfgang breathed it in, using it to keep him in the moment. He grasped his cock, working it firmly as his body responded. Yes, this was what he needed. This moment, just to lose himself in pleasure.

Afterwards, as he fastened his jeans, the man reached for him and cupped his jaw, caressing his cheek gently.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang looked away.

‘Can I have your number? Maybe we could do this again.’

Wolfgang looked at him. ‘No.’

The man frowned. ‘But I thought you liked me.’

‘Just a onetime thing, sorry.’

The man jerked forward and grabbed him by his collar. Wolfgang cursed his vodka-slowed reactions as he found himself thrown hard against the wall. His head pounded and his ribs throbbed with pain.

‘You fucking slut.’

Wolfgang felt anger pulse through him and he pushed back. ‘Get the fuck off me. Don’t you know who I am?’

The man stumbled and Wolfgang pushed him again. ‘I’m a fucking Bogdanow.’

The man scrambled backwards, going pale. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’

‘Get the fuck out.’

The man picked himself up and scrambled out of the room. Wolfgang sat back on the sofa, feeling woozy. He reached up to touch his head, felt blood, and the next moment there was blackness as he passed out cold.

Will gazed up at the stars from Diego’s back garden, feeling warm from the good company and full and happy from the delicious food. Diego was an excellent cook, for certain things at least.

The kids were long since in bed and Maria had excused herself a little while ago. Will had tried to go home then but Diego had insisted he stay for another few drinks. He knew he was a bit drunker than he should be, what with being expected by the CIA in the morning. But it was worth it, on his goodbye evening with his best friend.

‘I can’t imagine you not being here every day, man,’ said Diego.

Will sighed. ‘I know. It’s weird.’

Diego looked at him. ‘Have you thought about … if you’re part of investigation into the Bogdanow family, don’t you think you’ll be investigating him? This guy you’re obsessed with.’

‘I’m not obsessed…’

Diego held up a hand. ‘All right, let’s not waste time with denials. Have you thought about it?’

Will shrugged. ‘I guess.’ He felt a somewhat dreamy smile crossing his face. ‘But I can’t imagine he’s heavily involved in anything really bad. When I knew him, he was so … warm and he had this light in his eyes.’

‘Fuck, you’ve really got it bad, man, especially considering you haven’t seen him for ten years.’

Will looked down, examining the rim of his beer bottle for a long moment, and his mind replayed him those memories of Wolfgang in that park. _That half-smirk, the hesitation before he leaned in, the softness of his lips, the warmth of his breath and the rich, masculine scent that clung to him._

‘I just feel like we’re supposed to meet again, do you know what I mean?’

Diego shook his head but smiled slightly. ‘You are a romantic soul, Gorski. You’d better be careful when you’re out there. Don’t let this crush go to your head.’

‘I won’t. You don’t need to worry about me.’

Diego raised his eyebrows, as if he doubted this very much but he didn’t say so. ‘You’d better call me, when you’re out there.’

Will grinned. ‘I will. I’ll call home every night. Promise.’

Diego reached out and patted his shoulder. ‘Good. Stay safe, won’t you? I don’t know what I’d do if you …’

‘I’ll look after myself, Diego. Maria said she’ll kill me if I don’t come back in one piece.’

Diego looked gravely at him. ‘You should believe her. I love her to bits, Will, but she’s a scary woman.’

Will just laughed.

Wolfgang came round to someone shaking him and the thin, narrow face of the club owner swam into view.

‘You all right, man?’ asked Felix.

Wolfgang blinked hard. ‘Scheiße, what’s happening?’

‘I found you passed out in here. Come on, you should go to the hospital.’

Wolfgang shook his head, trying to get to his feet but finding it strangely difficult.

‘Steady, you’ve got concussion I think.’

‘I’m all right. I need to get home.’

‘Back to your mansion, eh?’

Wolfgang gave him a dark look. ‘My _family’s_ mansion.’

‘Whatever. I just don’t think you should be on your own right now.’

Wolfgang managed to push himself to his feet. ‘I’m fine. I’ve got to get back.’ He focused hard and managed to walk out of the club. It was so late it was almost light. Cursing in a mix of Russian and German, he hurried back to the mansion.

He managed to walk back to the place in the fence where he could climb over. It took more concentration than it normally did but somehow, he got over the fence and back down into the grounds.

A few minutes later, he was at the mansion. He knew he couldn’t climb up the wall in this state, so he risked going in by the main entrance. There would be nobody around this early.

But as he turned into the main corridor, he came face to face with Steiner. A smile spread across his cousin’s face and dread swept through Wolfgang.


	7. Chapter 7

Will’s heart was thudding like mad as he made his way to the training centre the next morning. His mouth felt dry and he regretted having drunk so much the night before. Though at least he didn’t have a headache.

He was met at the gates by a man in a suit and tie. He showed him the letter. ‘Will Gorski,’ he said. ‘I was told to report here.’

The man smiled. ‘This way, Sir.’

He was allowed through the gates and led to the non-descript building behind it. Inside, it was a gym and there was another man in a suit waiting for him. He didn’t look like he belonged in a suit. He was tall and broad, well-muscled and fit. He gave Will a brisk smile and held out his hand.

Will took it and received a firm handshake.

‘Will Gorski? I’m Officer Steele. Welcome. Come into my office and I’ll brief you.’

‘Is this to do with the Bogdanow family?’ he asked, once they were alone.

Officer Steele smiled. ‘You’ve got good intuition, I see. I gather you know one of the sons, Wolfgang Bogdanow?’ he asked, as they went into his office and he sat at his desk.

Will took the opposite chair when indicated. ‘Yeah, I know him. Or knew him about ten years ago.’

‘The German police have been investigating the Bogdanow family for some years now. They have just asked for our help as they believe they are behind the supply of weapons and money to a terrorist organisation we have on our radar.’

‘What can I do to help?’

‘Your records indicate you were a trusted friend of Wolfgang Bogdanow’s before you returned to the United States.’

Will suppressed his smile. ‘Yeah, that’s true.’

‘We would like you to infiltrate the organisation, perhaps get a job with their security force, and discover how their distribution network works. You will have points of contact once you’re in Berlin and, of course, immunity from any crimes you may have to commit whilst there. You’ll do some training here before you head out to Berlin. Money, credentials and whatever else you need will be provided for you. Your Captain says your self-defence skills are excellent.’

‘Yes, Sir, I’ve been fighting since I was a kid. My father was in the CIA. He taught me a lot.’

Officer Steele chuckled. ‘Yes, I know your father. He was a good officer.’

‘Can I ask, are you investigating Wolfgang personally?’

Officer Steele hesitated. ‘There are some indications he might want out so if he becomes an informant, he might be able to earn immunity himself. It depends.’

‘I’m sure he will. I can’t imagine him being involved in anything too bad.’

Officer Steele considered him for a moment, then stood up. ‘Right, let’s get on with your training.’

Wolfgang was woken after only a couple of hours of sleep by a hard rap on his door. He was still dressed from the night before and he vaguely remembered stumbling into bed in the early hours of the morning. Groaning and still feeling woozy, he dragged himself up and opened his door. One of his father’s men stood there, a serious expression on his face.

‘Your father wants to see you.’

Wolfgang had known it was coming but, still his stomach jolted unpleasantly at the actual words. He nodded, took a comforting glance at Tilly and shut the door behind him. He followed the man through the corridors. He expected to be led to the study but quickly realised he was being led to his father’s private rooms.

His heart was pounding and he had to force himself to keep breathing steadily. Fear jerked though him and he could taste its copper tang in his mouth. What was he to expect here? Cold cruelty? Or hot, frantic anger? Whichever it was, it would be bad.

The man left him at the door and Wolfgang had no option but to knock. He knew that hiding never helped.

‘Komm herein,’ said his father’s familiar gruff voice. There was no tone to it and Wolfgang could still not tell which sort of anger awaited him. Not that it mattered.

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and took in the scene before him. Anton was sitting on his sofa, smoking a cigar. His whole body was calm, cool and collected, and there was a half-smirk on his lips. Dread trickled through Wolfgang’s body and it was all he could do to stop himself from shaking.

‘Steiner informs me you went out last night. Is this true?’

‘I did but I didn’t go to fight.’

‘The state of your head shows that is a lie.’

Wolfgang hesitated. ‘Someone attacked me.’

Anton nodded slowly. ‘I see.’ He took a puff of his cigar, savouring it for a long moment before he spoke again. ‘Take your clothes off.’

‘Please, I …’

‘Take them off now, unless you would like me to go upstairs and give your punishment to your mother instead. Or your dog?’

Wolfgang swallowed. He knew his father was capable of that. He’d done similar things before. Focusing hard to stop himself from shaking, he slowly took his clothes off and dropped them on the floor. For another long moment, his father didn’t look at him. He just sat there smoking that fucking cigar, filling the room with that bitter scent, the one that choked him in his nightmares.

Then he laid the cigar down and stood. Slowly, he walked across to him. He stood before him, at his full height, taller and broader than him, just to show him the power he had over him. Wolfgang didn’t need to be shown. He knew. He knew he was entirely helpless here.

The punch to his stomach came fast and sudden. He doubled over, struggling for breath. His father grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him hard to the ground. Then he heard the creaking of the floor under his father’s feet and he knew what was coming next. He was going to get the belt. He curled up in a foetal position, trying to protect himself as best he could. But he knew the beating would not end until he was a broken body, sobbing on the floor.

He tried to take himself away but as his father returned to his side and trailed that fucking belt over his face, the scent of the leather choked him, keeping him in that moment.

His father raised the belt and Wolfgang heard the thwap of it half a second before the pain hit him. The burn of the leather ricocheted through his body, scorching his skin him again and again. The blows rained down indiscriminately and he knew Anton didn’t care where they fell. But this wasn’t the worst bit. Pain was pain. It was fleeting and it would end.

The worst bit would be what came next. The worst bit would be when his father pressed him to the ground beneath him, when that stink of cigar smoke and musty leather surrounded him. The worst bit was when he felt his father inside him.

During that bit, while his father took him, punishing him, claiming him and tainting his very self, he could only take it so it wouldn’t happen to his mama. He could only take himself away and let his mind take him back, to when there had been soft, loving touches and to that sweet kiss in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Afterwards, when Wolfgang was numb to the pain and the humiliation and he’d choked out his apology, he was allowed to leave. He picked himself up, pulled on his clothes over his bruised and bloody body and crept out without another word from his father.

Mercifully, no one was around as he staggered back to his room, though he knew they would all know. They always did. Everybody knew. The thought made him want to vomit but he held himself together.

When he opened his door, Tilly was there. Whimpering, she nosed at him and he reached out blindly to run his hands through her soft fur. He knew he was close to passing out again but he had to shower first. His father’s filth clung to him and all he could smell was the bitterness of the cigar and old leather mixing with the blood. He had to wash the stink off him.

He stumbled into the shower, shedding his clothes onto the floor. There was no much pain it was almost too much to feel. It throbbed in the background of his mind and all he could do was absorb it. He wanted his mama but there was no comfort for him with her. She would only be upset to see him like that and he would not be able to comfort her.

After his shower he pulled on a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts. Even putting those on hurt but he didn’t want to be naked. Naked felt too vulnerable. He collapsed onto the bed and immediately Tilly jumped up beside him, snuggling into him and licking gently at the wounds that were still visible over his clothing.

He buried his hands in her fur and held onto her. She was all he had, the only comfort in his world. Without her, he’d be lost.

He was woken later by a soft voice calling his name. Confused with sleep and pain, and possibly still the lingering concussion, he opened his eyes and looked around.

‘Wolfgang,’ the voice called again.

He blinked and the image of his Aunt Elke swam into view. She wasn’t really related to him, as she was his Uncle’s second wife. She had no real power in the family but she was so kind.

He didn’t have the energy to speak but he gave her what he hoped was a small smile. Her hand rested gently on his shoulder.

‘Do you need any help, Wolfgang? Anything medical?’

He shook his head, taking a few deep breaths. ‘You should... go,’ he managed. ‘He won’t like you helping me.’

‘Your Uncle Sergei gave his permission. I’ve brought you some food. Don’t say but there are some painkillers too.’

He looked and saw a tray sitting on his desk. Aunt Elke was still watching him with concern.

‘Do you want me to take Tilla for a walk?’ she asked, reaching to give the dog a gentle stroke.

‘If it won’t get you into trouble.’

She ran her hands through his hair. ‘It won’t. Sergei said you’re to stay in your room for a few days. I’ll come and walk her when I can.’

‘Thank you.’

Her eyes were wet and she swallowed hard several times. ‘I wish I could help you more.’

‘I know why you can’t.’ He knew what she’d been through as well as she knew what he had. She did more than she should for him already.

‘Just do what they tell you, Wolfgang. That’s the easiest way.’ Her voice was soft but cracked with the tears she wouldn’t shed.

He gave a humourless chuckle. ‘Sounds too simple.’

She caressed his hair again and sighed softly. ‘You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days.’

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. ‘Maybe that would be better. Maybe it would be better if we all burned. We’re all going to hell anyway.’

Will fell exhausted into his bed at the end of the long day. He had worked out longer and harder than he ever had before, testing his skills against a skilled operative. He’d done boxing, street fighting and a bit of tai chi. He’d shown off his aim in the gun range and been drilled in the basic codes they used.

Three days. He had three days of this, then he would be off to Berlin and his mission would begin. That thought was still kind of surreal. He was going to be an actual CIA operative, going off on a mission.

He hadn’t been given any names yet but he’d been told they had a contact who knew the family and would be able to get him in. The idea was that he would be one of the many security staff the family had, which would give him the opportunity to listen and hopefully glean some useful information.

His strongest wish was to get Wolfgang out. He was certain Wolfgang wouldn’t be involved in any criminal activity, or at least none he could help. Maybe he was pressured to do a little robbery here and there but surely not anything serious. He knew it had been a long time but Will was certain of one thing. Wolfgang would never hurt anyone.

Will smiled and an image of Wolfgang as he’d last known him popped into his head. That golden-haired, sun-kissed young man, with that gorgeous smile that lit up his whole face. Will remembered his eyes, sparkling blue and so full of life and love as he gazed at him. Maybe he was idealising but he was certain somebody who looked at him like that couldn’t be bad.

He closed his eyes and smiled as the memories washed over him. They hadn’t done much, just fooled around and shared kisses and touches. They’d spent so much time together, usually in the park sharing a few drinks. Wolfgang had smoked. Will hadn’t but he’d enjoyed watching those pink lips purse around the cigarette. He’d imagine what else those beautiful lips could do.

God, he really hoped Wolfgang would remember him. Surely he would? Surely, their time together had been as special to the German boy as it had been to him? He wondered how he would have changed. Would he have buffed up? Will remembered him being skinny but stronger than he looked, and he’d known how to take care of himself. Nobody messed with him. He supposed that part of him was mafia-like but apart from that, Will couldn’t reconcile the idea of a mobster’s son with the golden-haired, blue eyed boy he’d known. No, he was the boy who gave soft, sweet kisses and had a smile that could melt Will where he stood. He would still be that same gentle person, with that goodness shining out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Three days. Three days of captivity so far. Wolfgang had had longer imprisonments but not after … not usually combined with the other punishment he’d had. Usually after that, he liked to get out, go walking or running in the woods with Tilly, or drink himself to oblivion. But he could do none of those things. He could only pace in his room, shower repeatedly or watch from his window as Aunt Elke took Tilly for walks in the grounds.

The first day and a half, Elke had brought him his food too. It was only on the second night that one of the household staff had brought him his meals. Wolfgang guessed it was only then his father wanted him to be fed.

It was early evening on the third day when there was a knock on his door. He was expecting his dinner so he stood and went to answer it. He was startled to find one of the security men standing there, looking nervous.

‘Yes?’ he asked, shortly.

‘Mr Bogdanow wishes to see you in the study.’

‘Now?’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Fine. I know the way,’ he said, his gruffness covering the clenching of his chest.

The security man hurried away. Wolfgang glanced at Tilly for a shot of strength then made his way out. What did he want now? Surely not another punishment? Unless his father was feeling particularly vindictive, or something had pissed him off and he wanted someone to take it out on. Better Wolfgang than his mama.

He knocked on the door of the study and a low voice bade him to answer. He stepped inside and was surprised to see just his uncle waiting for him, nursing a brandy.

‘Wolfgang, sit down.’

‘No. I’d rather stand.’

Sergei looked at him and Wolfgang couldn’t decide if the look on his face was a smirk or a wince of sympathy. His uncle reached behind him and picked up another glass of brandy from the table. He stood and brought it over.

‘Have a drink.’

Wolfgang took the glass and took a sip. It was the good stuff. What did his uncle want?

‘Your father prefers the stick approach,’ said Sergei, walking casually back to his chair. ‘But I prefer the carrot. Did you enjoy the extra food?’

Wolfgang raised his eyebrow and inclined his head. Typical for his uncle to refer to it as ‘extra food’, rather than the food he should have had anyway.

‘So, what’s the price of this food you gave me?’

Sergei grinned, sitting back in his chair. ‘You’re a clever boy, Wolfgang and I love you like my own son.’

Wolfgang felt his jaw work; that ‘boy’ did not go unnoticed. And love? What did they know about love? He waited, silently waiting for his uncle to continue. He hated the mind games.

Sergei swirled his brandy round in the glass. ‘I think you will agree that I have never been cruel to you.’

Wolfgang said nothing. While it was true that Sergei had never done anything directly to hurt him, he had stood by and watched many punishments over the years. He had never done anything to stop any of them.

‘So perhaps I can persuade you to do something for me.’

_Depends what it is, dear Uncle_ , he thought. ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘The party tomorrow night, where the weapons exchange is going to take place. Your father wants you to help with security that night.’

‘Yes. You were here when he … _asked_ me to do the job.’

Sergei smiled a little. ‘Yes, I was. But you have skills that go far deeper than just muscle. Your father doesn’t want to admit this. He likes to be the best but I know how much better _you_ are.’

‘What are you getting at, Uncle?’

‘In one of the rooms upstairs, there is an S&D safe. Inside the safe are a collection of the finest diamonds from Mumbai. You can get in that safe. Silently. Can’t you?’

Wolfgang hesitated. ‘My father says S&D safes are impossible to crack.’

Sergei smiled. ‘But you can do it, can’t you?’

He shrugged. ‘Maybe. What’s in it for me?’

‘I can make sure you get out when you need to. The next time your father gets in one of his moods, I can make sure you get food and medical attention the way I did this time.’

Wolfgang snorted. One of his father’s moods? Was that what they were calling it now? ‘So you expect me to double-cross my father and risk his temper just to get you some diamonds? And all I’d get out of it would be a few snacks? Sorry. No.’

‘Then what do you want?’

‘A favour, whatever I ask, whenever I ask for it. One favour.’

Sergei hesitated, then nodded. ‘All right. On the condition that you hold your tongue about this, keep it to yourself, no matter what.’

Wolfgang thought about it, then nodded. ‘Agreed.’ He drained his brandy, enjoying the warmth that spread through his body. ‘Is that it?’

Sergei smiled. ‘Your father says you’re now allowed onto the grounds but not beyond. If you want my advice, I’d do as you’re told for a while. Your father is not in a good mood.’

Wolfgang nodded again, then put his glass down on a side table before he turned and left the room.

Familiar sights, sounds and scents flooded Will’s senses as he made his way through the streets of Berlin. He had been in the city a little more than an hour and already he had been to his new flat and unpacked his luggage. Now, he was making his way across the city to meet his contact. He still had no name, just an address.

He surprised himself by how well he remembered the city and it felt like he had never stopped speaking German. He’d had a few indulgent smiles from a few people he’d spoken to and he assumed his American accent was obvious.

But as he walked the streets to the meeting place, nobody gave him a second glance and he hoped that meant he was blending in well. At some point he wanted to visit the places he’d been to with Wolfgang, have a trip down memory lane, but the work came first.

When he reached the meeting place, he realised it was a club. It was daylight so there were no lights on and it seemed empty but he knocked on the door and, after a few minutes, the door opened and he stepped inside.

The door shut firmly behind him and he looked around. There were no lights on in here either ‘Will Gorski?’ asked a woman’s voice.

He nodded, squinting into the dark to try and see her. He made out little more than an outline of her in the dark. Her voice was silky and thickly accented. Italian, he guessed.

‘Yeah, Will Gorski. I was told to come here.’

‘I know. Follow me.’

He was about to ask how he was expected to do that when he couldn’t see her, when she moved in front of him and a chink of light shone into the room as she opened a door. She stepped through it and he followed her.

He found himself in the main bar of the club, lit with ordinary lights, instead of the strobe lighting. He got a good look at the woman. She had short auburn hair and brown eyes. Her skin was olive-toned, and she had a slim, attractive figure, clothed in something tight, black and lacy. She gave him a warm smile.

‘This way.’ She led him round to a corner of the club, where a skinny man was sitting at a table with a drink, a scotch by the look of it.

He gave Will an easy smile and stood up. ‘Will, good to meet you.’ He held out his hand for Will to shake. ‘Felix Berner. Want a drink?’

‘Just a beer, thanks.’

Felix looked at the woman. ‘Lila, would you mind? Just this once.’

Lila smiled. ‘Not at all,’ she said, smoothly.

‘Take a seat,’ said Felix, as Lila went behind the bar to fetch Will his drink.

Will sat, feeling nervous. ‘So, you’re my contact.’

Felix grinned. ‘Certainly am.’

‘What are your motives?’ Will asked. ‘Why help us?’

‘I love my city,’ said Felix, simply. ‘The Bogdanows are responsible for a lot of harm being done to my city. I mean, everywhere has drugs but this … they’re supplying high level weapons to terrorists. Terrorism isn’t good for business. Besides, I have it on good authority that they’re bad people who do bad things. They deserve to be taken down.’

‘The CIA said you can get me a job with the Bogdanows so I can observe them.’

‘Actually, that’s Lila’s part in this,’ said Felix, as Lila returned with his drink. She passed it over to him, then took a seat next to Felix.

‘You’ll start tomorrow night,’ said Lila. ‘There’s a party, where we believe there will be an exchange taking place. You might be able to hear something then but if not, you’ll then be providing security at the Bogandow mansion.’ She hesitated, glancing at Felix.

Felix took another sip of his scotch. ‘There are a lot of things happening in that house, some of them very bad,’ he said. ‘You’ll probably want to intervene but well, you might have to decide between that and doing your job for the CIA.’

‘I’ve been undercover before,’ Will said, though his stomach clenched. He didn’t exactly have a reputation for letting injustices pass for the great good. He always wanted to save everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfgang checked his appearance in the mirror. He’d gone for a simple outfit for the party. Plain black trousers, black boots and a black shirt. He’d chosen a long-sleeved shirt, to hide the fingertip bruises that had come up on his upper arms. Most of his other marks were covered by his clothes anyway. The only bruise that was visible was the faint bruise on his cheek from the fight, now nearly a week ago.

He met his own gaze in the mirror. There was still too much pain there. He had to harden his expression, get in the role. He was going where people were scared of him, where his reputation preceded him. He had to live up to it.

He fussed Tilly, then left the room, locking her safely inside. One floor down, he found Steiner waiting for him. His cousin was also dressed all in black but rather more flamboyantly with a silk waistcoat and a big silver chain over his black shirt and trousers.

Without warning, Steiner grabbed him and pushed him hard into the wall. Despite himself, a whimper escaped Wolfgang as pain exploded across the belt marks on his back. Steiner smirked.

‘You’d better remember, Wolfie, I’m in charge of this mission. You do what I say or I’ll make sure your Daddy sorts you out. I could tell him anything, you know. I can make it so you don’t walk for a week at least.’

Wolfgang grasped Steiner’s wrists, yanked and broke his grip on him in a second. He stuck his foot out and tripped his cousin as he stepped backwards. He ended up in a grumbling heap on the floor.

‘You might have the power in this house, Steiner,’ said Wolfgang. ‘But we both know if it comes to a straight fight, I’ll win.’

Steiner got to his feet, furiously pulling his waistcoat straight. ‘It’s not going to be a straight fight, is it? Who have you got, Wolfie? You haven’t fucking got anybody, have you?’ he said, then stalked off.

Wolfgang smirked. _Thanks, Steiner_ , he thought, _now I’ve got my hard face on. All I had to do was think about what I could do to you in a fair fight._

He wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to achieve the cracking of the safe. For a start, Steiner wasn’t to know about it. He was completely reliant on his own wits to get him into that room. Then, once he was there, it would just be his skills versus that S&D safe.

He was nervous. One thing that his father had drummed into him, except obedience, was to never, _ever_ mess with an S&D safe. They were impossible, everybody knew that. No one could break into one, unless they drilled. Certainly no one could do it silently. But he could. He was certain he could. Well, _almost_ certain.

He took a moment, rolled his shoulders and breathed deep, before he headed downstairs. He was ready for this.

His father and uncle were downstairs waiting for them. Anton gave Wolfgang a hard look and Wolfgang dropped his head, showing him how obedient and broken he could be. He glanced up in time to catch his father’s smirk but he kept his own face schooled.

‘Now remember,’ said Sergei. ‘You’re there to make sure the exchange goes off without a hitch. It’s a simple enough job so you shouldn’t need to get your hands dirty but well, you know who to kill if you have to.’

‘I still think I’d be able to smuggle a gun in,’ said Steiner, bouncing on his heels.

Sergei reached out and patted Steiner’s cheek with a little more force than was necessary for an affectionate pat. ‘Be sensible, Steiner,’ he said, warningly. ‘The weapons being exchanged were difficult enough to conceal. If the security on the door finds you’ve shoved a handgun in your crotch, they’ll do a more thorough search of everyone and the real weapons will be discovered. No, you can in as you are. You both know how to kill with your bare hands. Or at least, Wolfgang does. Is he better than you?’

Steiner cast a glare at Wolfgang. ‘No. I’d never let myself be beaten like he does.’

Sergei suddenly slapped Steiner hard across his face.

‘Hey!’ Steiner complained.

Sergei fixed him with a look. ‘What are you going to do?’ he asked, with a challenge.

Steiner glared at him for a moment, rubbing his cheek, then dropped his gaze. ‘Nothing, Sir.’

‘That’s what I thought,’ said Sergei.

Anton laughed. ‘At least my boy can take a beating,’ he said. He reached out and squeezed Wolfgang’s shoulder. To anyone watching it would look like fatherly affection but Wolfgang had to clench his fists to stop himself from flinching.

‘Now, you need to work together on this,’ said Sergei. ‘If you let your petty bickering ruin this job, you’ll both be punished.’

Wolfgang looked at his uncle. ‘We’ll get the job done, Uncle.’

Sergei nodded and his gaze held Wolfgang’s for a moment, before he looked away.

‘Shall we leave them to it, Anton?’

Anton nodded but before he left, he leaned into to whisper in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘If you mess this up, boy, you’d better come to see me afterwards.’

Wolfgang clenched his jaw and didn’t reply.

Will was nervous. He knew for a fact that the party was full of criminals and that any one of them would probably kill him in a second if they knew who he was. But he wasn’t planning on revealing who he was to anyone. As far as they were concerned, he was just an ordinary guy, employed as security for the Bogdanow family.

He hadn’t seen any of them yet, though he knew what they all looked like. As well as Wolfgang, there were his parents, his aunt and uncle and his cousin. According the intelligence they had, the fathers did the planning and the sons did the work. Will was still certain Wolfgang wouldn’t be doing anything that bad.

He remembered how good he’d been at stealing things. They used to shop lift together sometimes and really it had been Will’s fault they’d got caught. Wolfgang hadn’t seemed to mind. Will smiled as he remembered him laughing when they’d been let go with a caution. He’d teased him about how obvious he was, before producing a bar of chocolate the police hadn’t even found on him.

On the surface, the party looked like any other party. There was music, food and people enjoying themselves. The front lawn was lit up with many twinkling lights and, since it was a warm night, many people had spilled out across the lawn and there was lots of laughter, loud chatter and dancing.

But there were guards on the gates and people being checked for weapons. Will wondered how they were getting the weapons to be exchanged past the searches. Maybe they weren’t even coming in through the main entrance. Maybe there was some other way.

Will was part of a team of four men. The others had all worked for the family before but they had been welcoming enough to Will. The one who had been particularly friendly was called Seb. He nudged Will.

‘This is them,’ he called, over the music.

Will looked across the large front garden and saw two men emerge from a large black Audi. One was bald and had a sneering expression on his face. The other, Will knew immediately was Wolfgang.

As they were searched for weapons, Will took the time to examine him. In his face he didn’t look any older, though he know had designer stubble. He was still slim, but a little more muscled and there was a frown between his eyes that Will didn’t remember from back then. But apart from that, he was barely changed. He looked good, in those tight black pants and matching black shirt. He was still Will’s golden-haired, blue-eyed, sun-kissed angel, a vision of a man.

The search passed, the two Bogdanows moved on, walking up the path. Will stood up straighter, his gaze still fixed on Wolfgang. As he came closer, he noticed the faint bruise on his cheek and he wondered how he’d got it.

He met his gaze and something clenched inside him. There was no sign of the mischievous smirk, or the twinkle in his eye. His face was deadly serious and there was a cold, empty, dead look in those gorgeous blue eyes. His gaze raked over Will and the other security guards and there was not one hint of recognition in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Will swallowed down the lump in his throat as he watched Wolfgang move across the lawn and into the house with the other man. He moved with a quiet grace and a purpose that gave the impression of utmost control. The crowd parted for two men and Seb and the other guards with Will started following them.

‘That’s Wolfgang,’ muttered Seb. ‘He’s the son of the oldest of the Bogdanow brothers though he’s younger than his cousin Steiner. But they’re both dangerous. Could kill you as soon as look at you, either of them.’

Will watched Wolfgang, whose gaze was focused on his surroundings. He looked calm and in control, except for a muscle working at his jaw. Why didn’t Wolfgang recognise him? Surely he hadn’t changed that much? They had spent so much time together back then. Surely Wolfgang had to remember him.

But he didn’t even glance back at him. He was moving with purpose, not the usual way to act at a party. He didn't look like he belonged in the slightest.

The cousin, Steiner, was acting more like a partygoer. He accepted a drink from a pretty young woman and immediately put his arm around her, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. Wolfgang gave a slight roll of his eyes and Will smiled. There was a glimpse of the Wolfgang he remembered.

It looked like Wolfgang was intent on something, on edge and ready to act on a moment’s notice. Will kept his gaze trained on him, waiting for what was going to happen. He could feel something was about to happen.

Two men approached Steiner and talked to him in low voices. Wolfgang stayed back, watching. Steiner laughed loudly and followed the men further into the house. Will expected Wolfgang to follow him and, for a moment, he looked like he would. But then he didn’t. He turned and slipped through the crowd and away. His cousin didn't even glance at him.

Will glanced at Seb, who shrugged. ‘Probably going for a smoke. He's a bit of a loner, that one. Always sloping off on his own. Doesn't talk much either. Not like the other one. _He_ never shuts up.'

‘Maybe I’ll just keep an eye out for him,’ said Will. 'We have been told to make sure they're both safe.'

Seb shrugged again. ‘If you like.’

Will slipped through the crowd in the direction Wolfgang had gone. He followed him through to the back of the house and up the back stairs. Will was good at this; he’d always been able to move silently when he had to. It was both his training and his natural ability. Wolfgang didn’t notice he was being followed. He stopped outside a bedroom door and pulled on a pair of black disposable gloves. He picked the lock in a few seconds. Then he slipped inside and closed the door silently behind him.

Will hesitated for a moment, then slipped in after him. He took a quick glance around the room, absorbing the details in a second thanks to his police training. It was a huge bedroom, more like a suite. There was a living area and a fully stocked bar as well as a large bed. In one corner, there was a safe and standing in front of the safe was Wolfgang.

As Will allowed the door to close with a soft click, Wolfgang’s eyes snapped to him. They held each other’s gazes for what felt like a long moment but was probably only a couple of seconds. The next second, Wolfgang took two strides across the room, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

His grip wasn’t painful but it was firm and Will would have had to fight to get out of it. Those bright blue eyes blazed with emotion and his breath was hot on Will’s face. Will had to admit to himself that he was caught between arousal and fear. He could just kiss Wolfgang, right there and then.

‘Scheiße,’ Wolfgang muttered, his voice low and rough. ‘What the fuck are you doing here, Will?’

Will grinned, his stomach doing somersaults. ‘You _do_ remember me then?’

Wolfgang let him go, turning away from him and dragging his hands through his hair. ‘Fucking hell, of course I remember you.' His voice was high with stress. ‘But what are you doing here? I’m on a job here.’

‘So am I. I’m your family’s new security guard.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘You’re a damn idiot, Will. You don’t want to get involved in this, believe me. We are not a good family to work for. It's not safe with us. I thought you went back to the states anyway.’

‘I did. Came back again. Thought you might like to get back in touch.’ Part of him wanted to tell Wolfgang why he was really there but he thought perhaps it was not the time. He didn't want to put Wolfgang in danger.

Wolfgang turned to him and his eyes had a strange, empty sadness in them. The sight of it made Will’s chest ache. What had happened to his sun-kissed angel? 

‘If you go into that mansion, I can’t protect you.’

Will met his gaze. ‘I thought you were the son of the most powerful crime-lord in Berlin,’ he teased, with a smile.

Wolfgang just looked at him for a long moment, then sighed sadly. ‘I have no power in that house, Will.’

Something about the way he said that made Will’s heart ache. How could this strong, beautiful, wonderful man, his sun-kissed angel, how could he feel like he had no power? But before Will could reply, Wolfgang was walking away again, back to the safe.

‘Since you’re here you might as well make yourself useful. Guard that door and let me know if anyone’s coming.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘I have to get into this safe,’ he said, sitting down in front of it. Will watched him take out what looked like a pair of earphones but Will realised it was a listening device. Will smiled as an intense look of concentration came over Wolfgang’s face. He remembered that look.

Wolfgang glanced at him. ‘Can you concentrate please? I don’t really want to get caught doing this.’

Will nodded, smiling a little, then turned to listen at the door. Though how he was supposed to listen for anyone coming when his heart was pounding so loudly, he didn’t know.

Wolfgang could hear nothing but the sound of his own heartbeat. What the fuck was Will doing here? He hadn’t ever expected to see him again since he’d gone back to the States. He hadn’t ever expected to be confronted with all those feelings again. It was just like being seventeen again, falling in love, fooling around in the park and getting into ordinary trouble like any other teenager.

He felt hot and out of control. He needed to get a grip of himself. He was here to do a job and he had a lot riding it. He had to leave all this personal stuff for later. Or never.

He wondered how much time he had before he was missed. He had to get this safe cracked. But he was an expert at compartmentalising. He’d had to do that every single day of his life just to get through.

He narrowed his focus, until there was only the dial in front of him and the sound of the tumblers. He felt the sweat running down his brow, but he ignored it. He could do this. He needed to do this.

He didn’t know how long it was. It felt like an age but finally, he heard that scrape he was listening for. He pressed the button and it lit up green. With a grin, he opened the door, pulling the earpieces out.

‘You got in,’ said Will.

Wolfgang smirked. ‘Did you doubt me?’

‘Never,’ said Will, immediately.

Wolfgang laughed, then reached in took the tray of diamonds and tipped them into the little velvet pouch he’d brought. In seconds, he’d shut the safe, reset the dial, and there was no sign it had ever been opened.

‘Let’s go,’ he said. 

‘Great,’ said Will. ‘Hey, when we get back, you can show me your bedroom.’

Wolfgang stopped and gave Will a hard look. It was vital he understand. ‘Will, you don’t know me, okay? When we get to my family’s mansion, you’ve never seen me before tonight.’

Will frowned. ‘Why…’ he started.

Wolfgang grabbed his arm. ‘Just listen to me,’ he snapped, his tone harder than he meant it to be but this was so important. Will had to understand. He couldn’t put himself in danger for Wolfgang. ‘You do not know me.’

Will still looked confused. He swallowed hard, then he nodded. ‘Got it.’

Wolfgang let him go, then stepped past him and slipped out of the door. He heard Will follow him.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolfgang was so serious. It made Will feel nervous, especially after all that stuff in the bedroom about it not being safe. Of course, Will knew that a mafia family mansion wasn’t exactly going to be a safe place but the intense way Wolfgang had said it made him feel like there was something more going on.

As Will watched him, Wolfgang didn’t seem to be enjoying the party at all. While Steiner drank and danced with lots of pretty girls, Wolfgang stood against a wall, watching the party happen around like. His face was set and he looked ultra-alert, like he expected to be attacked at any moment.

God, this was going to be difficult. How was he supposed to pretend he didn’t know him when he all he wanted to do was get over there and make him smile? He focused on scanning the crowd. He had to keep his head.

Finally, the party was over. Will found himself in a car with Seb and the other guards, following behind the car driving Wolfgang and Steiner.

‘So what happens now?’ he asked Seb.

‘Two of us will go on the door and they want two of us inside patrolling the halls.’

‘What do they want us to patrol the halls for?’

Seb laughed. ‘You’ll soon learn that nobody in this family trusts each other in the slightest. Both brothers want to know what the other is doing all the time. And the sons, well. They can barely move without father and uncle knowing what they’re up to. They’re an odd family that’s for certain.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ said Will.

Seb patted his shoulder. ‘Don’t worry. You’ll probably be asked to go on the door for a while, since you’re new but when you do get inside, if you’re asked to spy by either of them just go with it. It wouldn’t be worth it to refuse.’

Will nodded. ‘I’ll remember that.’

As they reached the house and got out of the car, Will had to fight to keep his eyes in his head. The house really was a mansion, massive and sprawling, with many floors. The grounds seemed huge as well and, as far as he could see, there was an electric fence all the way around. The gates they’d just passed through seemed to be the only way in.

Wolfgang and Steiner had just started to head to the house when one of the guards on the gate called out to Will.

‘You the new guy?

‘Yeah,’ said Will.

‘Mr Bogdanow wants to see you.’

‘Which one?’ Will asked, noticing that Wolfgang had stopped walking and was listening, holding himself tense.

The guard shrugged. ‘Keine Ahnung. Whichever one is in the study.’

Will nodded, allowing his gaze to meet Wolfgang’s. Wolfgang turned and walked away but his fists were tightly clenched.

Wolfgang’s heart was hammering so loudly in his chest he was surprised Steiner couldn’t hear it but he forced himself to keep on walking. He knew which Mr Bogdanow was in the study because his uncle was in his rooms waiting for him.

He wanted to run back and stop Will going anywhere near his father but he resisted, clenching his fists hard. There was no reason to think his father would hurt Will. He was nothing to him, just one of his staff. There was no reason for him to treat staff badly. None at all. But still, his heart raced and his skin felt hot and clammy.

He was an expert at hiding his feelings so he fought to keep his breathing steady and his step normal.

‘You don’t have to come,’ said Steiner, dismissively. ‘You didn’t even do anything. I did all the work.’

Wolfgang rolled his eyes. His cousin sounded like a petulant child. ‘Tell your father that if you want but he’s the one who asked to see me. Or maybe you _want_ him to slap you again.’

Steiner scowled at him. Then he smirked. ‘Why, do you want your father to fuck you again?’

Wolfgang didn’t think; he was already too wound up. He turned and punched Steiner hard in the face. He heard a satisfying crunch and his cousin crumpled to the ground.

He didn’t stop to check if he was all right, because he didn’t give a fuck. Instead, he carried on towards his uncle’s rooms.

Sergei was expecting him. He was in his living room, having a drink of brandy. Wolfgang slipped in when bidden to and shut the door behind him.

‘Ah, Wolfgang. Is Steiner not with you?’

Wolfgang hesitated. ‘He’ll be along shortly, I expect. Anyway, the mission was a success. Both were actually.’ He reached into his pocket and brought out the velvet pouch the diamonds were in.

Sergei held out his hand but Wolfgang hesitated. ‘Still the same deal. One favour, whenever I ask.’

‘Of course. Are you asking now?’

‘Not yet. But I will and I won’t forget about it.’

Sergei gave him a slow smile. ‘I didn’t think you would.’

He dropped the pouch into Sergei’s open hand. Sergei checked inside the pouch then slipped it into his inside pocket. ‘Have a drink,’ he said, indicating the bottle of brandy and the clean glass on the table.

Wolfgang poured himself a drink and sipped slowly. He sensed that Sergei wanted to say something more to him, so he waited.

‘You’re a good boy, Wolfgang.’

Wolfgang’s stomach lurched at those words. When he was young, he’d have done anything to hear those words, from either his father or his uncle, but he never had. Now, that young boy inside him jumped at the praise but, as an adult, he remembered the smirk on his uncle’s face as he’d watched the things his father did.

His stomach lurched and, for a moment, he thought he was going to be sick. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and another sip of brandy.

‘I might want your help again. Would you be willing to do that?’

‘A favour for a favour. Sure.’

Sergei nodded and smiled. ‘Good. I’ll send for you if I need you.’

Sensing he was about to be dismissed, Wolfgang tipped the rest of the brandy down his throat and swallowed down the liquor. It burned a path down his throat and settled comfortingly in his stomach.

‘Send my son in, will you, Wolfgang?’

Wolfgang hesitated, holding back his smile. ‘I’m sure he’ll be along soon.’

He turned and left, striding purposefully out of the room. He had to find Will.


	13. Chapter 13

Will had no idea what to expect when he stepped into the study. He’d seen profiles of each member of the Bogdanow family during his training so he knew the large man standing in front of him was Wolfgang’s father, Anton Bogdanow. He was a large man, tall and broad. He had a bit of a beer belly but mostly he was thick with muscle and he had a hard, intimidating face.

He looked over Will in cold appraisal, with a look that gave away nothing. Then he sat down in his chair and picked up his cigar. He took his time to relight it while Will stood there, at attention, wondering what he wanted. He recognised the technique of making him wait, to put him on the backfoot.

Will kept his face calm and his breathing slow and even. He would not be intimidated. As he stood there, he thought back and tried to remember if Wolfgang had ever mentioned his father when they were young. He frowned as he realised he hadn’t But he’d swiftly changed the subject if the topic of fathers had ever come up. He remembered seeing his mother once, when she’d come to bring him home from the park one day. He remembered being surprised about how young she was. There had been a sort of sadness in her eyes but she’d been friendly and had spoken to Will with a soft voice and a warm smile.

‘So, Gorski, you’re my new guard, are you?’ said Mr Bogdanow at last.

‘Yes, Sir,’ he replied.

‘What can you do?’

‘Kick-boxing, street fighting, firearms.’

‘All Americans know how to shoot guns. What about surveillance?’

Will ignored that comment about Americans and nodded. ‘Yes, Sir. Some surveillance.’

‘I know many things go on in this house that I don’t know about and I don’t like that.’

Will stayed quiet, waiting to see where he was going with this. He had a guess.

‘I don’t like that. I want to know everything that goes on in _my_ house. So if you hear anything I should know, you ned to tell me.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ said Will

Anton narrowed his eyes. ‘My son, particularly, is far too secretive.’ He laughed and the sound made a shiver go down Will’s spine. ‘You’re probably his type. Maybe you can get the little queer to trust you.’

Will felt sick. Despite the community claiming back that word, it still hurt when somebody said it with such contempt.

‘I’ll do my best, Sir,’ he said, determined that he would never tell this man a single thing about his son.

Anton nodded. ‘Good to hear. Hmm, yes, I think you’ll do well. You can go now, patrol the halls.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Will said again. He gave Anton a respectful nod, then turned and slipped out. As he went, he had to hold back a smile as it occurred to him that he now had a reason he could go and see Wolfgang. The trouble was, he didn’t know which room was his. Maybe Seb would know.

Wolfgang hadn’t been able to find Will. He’d waited outside his father’s study for a little while, at a safe distance, but Will hadn’t come out and he could hear no noise coming from inside. Maybe he’d missed him.

He went outside to check if he was on guard duty on the gates but he wasn’t. He headed back inside, worry gnawing at his stomach. What had he come here for anyway? Damn idiot, putting himself in danger like that. He didn’t need to be here. He didn’t need to be involved in any of this.

He wandered the halls for a little while but he didn’t find him and it was dangerous to be out too long. Steiner was bound to be pissed off about that punch and he had no desire to run into him. And what if he’d told someone?

He headed up to the second highest floor, where his bedroom was. As he turned into the corridor, he stopped. _Scheiße, what the fuck is he doing?_ Will was standing waiting outside his door, as though he’d just knocked.

Wolfgang glanced around to make sure there was no one else there, then hurried towards him. As he approached, Will turned and gave him a friendly smile. Wolfgang ignored the pleasant flutter in his belly.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’

Will’s smile faltered. ‘I’ve just come to see you.’

‘Weren’t you listening when I said you don’t know me.’ He shook his head, getting out his key. ‘Never mind, get inside quick before anyone sees you.’

He opened the door and they stepped inside. Wolfgang locked it quickly behind them. He heard Tilly give a low _uff_ of warning and he turned to tell her ‘Platz’ then stopped. Will had crouched down and was holding out his hand for Tilly to sniff. She was standing, sticking her head out as far as it would go to sniff Will’s hand from a distance.

‘Hello, girl,’ he said softly.

Wolfgang felt a rush of warmth for Will. He was still the same sweet, good-natured person he had been back then.

Tilly looked at Wolfgang, checking if this stranger was allowed inside. ‘Yeah, he’s all right, Tilly,’ he said, then flopped down on his bed.

Tilly stepped closer to Will and licked his hand. Will slowly reached out and gave her side a gentle stroke. She immediately flopped down on her side and rolled over onto her back so he could rub her belly. Will laughed.

‘She’s a big softy,’ said Wolfgang. ‘Unless I need her not to be.’

‘You’re a good dog, aren’t you?’ Will said, in gushing tones.

Wolfgang grinned. He knew someone else who was a big softy. But then the gnawing worry in his belly came back and his smile faded.

‘You shouldn’t be in here,’ he said.

Will sat on the carpet so he could keep stroking Tilly’s belly then looked up at him. ‘Actually, it doesn’t matter who sees me come in here. Your father practically told me to. He wants me to keep an eye on you.’

Wolfgang stared, fear pulsing through his body. ‘He … what?’

Will smiled. ‘Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell him anything.’

‘Scheiße,’ muttered Wolfgang, getting up and pacing back and forth across the room. Tilly righted herself and sat alert, watching him.

‘Wolfie, what is it?’

Wolfgang stopped. ‘Don’t call me that,’ he snapped, then immediately felt guilty at the hurt look in Will’s eyes. He shook his head. ‘Look, you can’t not tell him anything. He’ll … get mad. You can’t get him mad. You have to … you have to tell him something.’

Will stood up and his expression turned tender. ‘Don’t worry. We’ll think of something to tell him together.’ He reached out, fingers curled to caress Wolfgang’s cheek.

Immediately, every inch of Wolfgang pulsed with the thought _'no'_ and he jerked away. His heart was hammering and he just knew he couldn’t let Will touch him.

‘You can’t just pick up where we left off, Will,’ he snapped, to cover the disgust pulsing through his body. Disgust in himself. ‘I’m not the same person I was then.’

‘Oh. I’m sorry, I just thought…’

‘I think you should go now.’

He couldn’t bear the hurt look in Will’s eyes but it was better than him knowing, better than having his body betray him. Will just looked at him for a moment, then turned and left in silence.

Wolfgang sank down on his bed and let out a long, unsteady breath. He was too damn fucked up for this.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolfgang paced back and forth, clenching his fists and trying to stop his hands from shaking. He felt hot and sick and his breathing was ragged. Tilly sat on the rug and watched him, whimpering.

His mind took him back to the hurt in Will’s face and he felt sick. Then he saw, as clear as if he were right in front of him, Will’s face if he knew the truth. Disgust and revulsion. He didn’t deserve Will’s soft touches or affectionate gazes. He only deserved that disgust.

His stomach flipped and he ran to the toilet and threw up. As he collapsed next to the toilet afterwards, holding his head in his hands. Tilly nosed at him, then took his shirt sleeve in her teeth and tugged gently.

He looked at her and she barked urgently at him. ‘All right,’ he said. ‘Let’s go outside.’

He stood, a bit wobbly on his feet, and cleaned his teeth. He splashed his face with cold water and changed into a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans, then headed out, with Tilly on her lead.

He didn’t see any sign of Will but then he didn’t need to go near the gates to get to the woods. The night air was pleasantly cool on his face and it immediately made him feel better. The floodlights showed him up in the open space so he hurried quickly to the cover of the trees. He was allowed to be out but he had no wish to be seen by anyone. Even though the night’s work had gone well, he had learned that his father’s good moods could be just as dangerous as his bad ones.

He slipped into the woods, hopefully unseen, then let Tilly off her lead and followed her as she trotted off. He walked slowly, taking in deep breaths of the cool air and letting it calm him.

Why had Will come back? Why had he put himself into this situation? He could work anywhere, why come here? Why come back to Berlin? He’d been just fine, just getting on with it and doing what he had to do, making sure his mama was all right and not thinking more than he had to. How was he supposed to do that now, with that kind gaze on him? What was he supposed to do now the person whose soft, loving touches had got him through so much, was now actually here in the flesh.

He reached the clearing and sat on the stump. He still felt hot and shaky. He pulled his hoodie off and dropped it onto the ground, then took out his cigarettes and lit one. He watched Tilly trotting about, sniffing. She had been right; he’d needed to get out. He was already starting to feel better, or at least he didn’t feel sick anymore.

Suddenly, she stilled, looking into the dark and sniffing the air. Wolfgang tensed. Nobody usually came in here. Who invading the only safe place he had?

Will had spent the rest of his shift walking the halls, not really expecting to see or hear anything. And he didn’t. But his mind was full, mostly of Wolfgang. That look on his face. On the surface of it, it looked like anger. But anger covering what? Fear? And something else. He wanted to find out. He wanted to make Wolfgang feel better. He wanted, he had only ever wanted, to make Wolfgang happy.

Near the end of his shift, he headed back to the gate to see Seb. ‘Hey, Will, how was your first shift. Been recruited yet?’

Will glanced at the other guard. Seb saw this and pulled him away. ‘Go on, who’s asked you to watch who?’

‘Anton Bogdanow asked me to watch his son.’

Seb’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. ‘Oh. I thought he liked to handle his son himself. Well, he went off into the woods with that dog of his if you want to spy on him. Not that he’ll let anything slip, mind you. Tough guy, that one. Silent type.’

‘Yeah, I’m beginning to see that. Thanks, Seb.’

‘No problem. Watch yourself.’

‘I will,’ he said and headed off towards the woods. He had to speak to Wolfgang, somewhere alone and safe, where they couldn’t be overheard. He had to find out what was wrong with Wolfgang.

The trees were thick in the little woods but there was a well-trodden path so he followed it. It wasn’t long before he heard movement up ahead. He pressed on, until he came to a clearing. Before he could look around, he was knocked down by something big and furry. He laughed as he found his arms full of dog, as the German Shepherd licked and snuffled at his face.

‘Aus, Tilly, Komm,’ barked a voice.

Immediately, Tilly jumped off him and ran over to her master. Will picked himself up and brushed off the soil and bits of leaf that had stuck to him and looked at Wolfgang. He started and felt a lump in his throat as he saw him. The light wasn’t great but it was enough to see what Wolfgang’s long shirt sleeves had covered up, what was now visible due to the short-sleeved t-shirt he was now wearing. His arms were covered in bruises. Not small bruises, but wide, dark, uniform bruises. Will felt cold. He had seen bruises like that before. A child protection case he’d been involved with. He’d know them anywhere. They were marks from being beaten with a belt.

He looked up into Wolfgang’s face and found him glaring at him. ‘What do you want?’ he snapped, like Will was the last person in the world he wanted to see.

‘I was worried about you.’ He looked down at the bruises again. ‘Now I’m more worried.’

Wolfgang scowled, stabbed out his cigarette and pulled on his hoodie again. ‘I didn’t ask you to get involved in this. I didn’t want you to come here.’

‘How did you get those bruises, Wolfie?’

‘I told you not to call me that,’ he growled. He huffed, looking away. He reached for Tilly, burying his hands in her fur. ‘I told you this was a dangerous place, Will. Maybe you should find a job somewhere else.’

Will gave him a smile. ‘I think I’m right where I want to be.’

Wolfgang stared at him for a moment, then gave a bitter sort of laugh. ‘Scheiße, what sort of life would I have had to have to be that positive?’

‘You should’ve had that life, Wolfie… Wolfgang. You certainly don’t deserve this one.’

Wolfgang stood up, bristling with anger. ‘What do you know about what I deserve? You haven’t seen me since we were seventeen. You don’t know anything about it.’

‘Nobody deserves that,’ Will said, simply.

Wolfgang gave that bitter laugh again and turned away. ‘God, you’re so fucking idealistic.’

‘Did I do something to upset you? Now or … back then?’

Wolfgang dragged a hand through his hair. ‘No, you didn’t do anything wrong.’ He turned back to look at him and there was that look in his eyes again. What was that? Self-disgust? Self-hatred?

‘You should just go back to the States and find some nice guy to fall in love with, someone who shares your idealistic view of the world.’

Will gave him a gentle smile. ‘Is this you trying to tell me you’re no good for me?’

Wolfgang held his gaze for a moment, then dropped his head. ‘Sometimes clichés are true, Will.’ He turned and picked up the lead from the tree stump.

‘Komm, Tilly,’ he said, then walked past Will without looking at him again.

Will folded his arms across his chest to stop himself reaching out and pulling Wolfgang into his arms. He thought he probably wouldn’t appreciate that.


	15. Chapter 15

Will had gone back to the flat the CIA had provided for him feeling like shit. The image of those belt marks on Wolfgang’s arms wouldn’t leave his mind. He also kept seeing that look in those clear blue eyes, the self-disgust and the self-hatred. It haunted him. Such a contrast to that bright-eyed gaze he remembered, the one so full of fun, mischief and love.

He tried to sleep but the unfamiliarity of the new flat and the thoughts and images in his mind made it impossible. It wasn’t his mission that concerned him, only Wolfgang. How could he help him? He would have to get him to trust him somehow. That was the only way.

 _Does he have anyone to trust?_ Will thought, as he gave up on sleeping and poured himself a glass of scotch. It didn’t seem like he had any friends at all. Certainly not in that house anyway. What a life to have lived. He was like a broken man.

Will thought back to the Wolfgang he had known. He’d always thought of him as bright and confident, full of laughter and fun. He’d been sexy and eager. He’d wanted Will. He’d kissed him with such feeling and softness.

Although thinking back, he remembered odd moments. An evasiveness sometimes, or a dark look in his eyes. They’d got in trouble together sometimes. Shoplifting usually or hanging round at night where they shouldn’t have been, drinking and fooling around.

Sometimes, Wolfgang had acted like it was all just fun and that nothing bad could happen. Others, he’d been silent and sullen, and when Will had grasped his hand, he’d felt him trembling. Was this stuff going on back then? Maybe Will had just missed it, or maybe it had all gotten worse.

He felt sick with grief and guilt. He should have come back years ago, should have found him and helped him. How could he not have realised? Had he been that self-absorbed?

This was no good. He was never going to sleep like this. He got changed out of his shorts and tank top and put on jeans and a shirt. If he couldn’t sleep, he might as well get out for a bit. Maybe a few drinks and a bit of a dance to a heavy beat would be enough to blast these worries away long enough for him to sleep.

Wolfgang hadn’t tried to sleep. He knew it would be impossible. He felt too sick and shaky. The good the brief visit to the woods had done had been undone by Will’s presence. _It’s not his fault_ , Wolfgang thought with a guilty twinge. _He’s so good and innocent. He has no idea what happens in the world._

Tilly whined at him as he got changed to go out. He stroked her head but left anyway. He just hoped the guards would let him out. There was still too much pain in his body to climb the tree and jump the fence.

Luckily, both guards on the gate were ones he knew to be under his uncle’s control and he was pretty sure Sergei’s need to keep him onside would make sure his father didn’t find out, even if the guards told him.

This time, he wasn’t going for a fight or for sex, not yet. No, he just needed to drink and let that heavy beat blast his thoughts away for a little while.

There were lots of people in the club and he remembered that it was Saturday night, or rather early morning by now. The music was loud and the lights bright and flashing different colours. He could lose himself here, allow himself to sink into the oblivion of having a good time, of being just like anyone else. Here, it didn’t matter who he was. It didn’t matter who his father was. All that mattered was that he could dance and drink.

‘Back again,’ shouted Felix, over the music as he sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink.

‘Yeah. No fights this time.’

‘Good. I don’t fancy picking you up off the floor again.’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I was fine.’ He frowned, looking down at the drink Felix pushed across the bar towards him. ‘But thanks.’

‘No problem,’ said Felix. ‘But please don’t do it again. I prefer you alive.’

Wolfgang looked up at him and felt his frown deepen. ‘Why should you care?’

Felix looked surprised. ‘You’re a human being, aren’t you?’

Wolfgang huffed and picked up his drink. ‘Barely.’ He tapped his card on the card machine and headed off into the crowd.

As Will entered Felix’s club, he was aware of how different it looked at night, with the strobe lights flashing over the crowd of people. It was obviously popular as it was filled with people, all dancing and drinking and having the time of their lives. He got a drink and moved through the crowd towards the dancefloor. They parted for him and he sank into movement with them, letting himself just feel the music. 

Dancing was one of his favourite things. It made him feel alive and free, like nothing could touch him and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought of him. Diego wasn’t one for clubbing but Will had had a small group of friends who he’d gone with sometimes, mostly other queer people. He’d dated a couple of them but it had never worked out. He knew why. He was always thinking too much of Wolfgang and he’d never been able to put his heart and soul into any new relationship. Will knew he was an all or nothing kind of guy. He’d tried all sorts to make himself happy. He’d gone for guys who reminded him of Wolfgang, and he’d gone for women who were nothing like him. Nothing had worked to distract him from thoughts of his sun-kissed German angel.

He chuckled to himself. Okay, he knew Wolfgang was no angel. Hadn’t been back then and certainly wasn’t now. He was a criminal, a top-class safe cracker, and he might have shot people, to keep himself and his family safe. He was no angel, but he was all Will wanted. 

He stopped in the middle of the crowd and stood still. There was the object of his affections. Wolfgang was dancing too, moving to the music with his eyes closed. He looked lost in his own world, though Will couldn’t tell if he was oblivious to the crowd around him or simply losing himself in them. Will stood still, watching him, with no idea whether to go over to him or simply leave him alone.

Wolfgang danced, giving himself up to the pure beat and just feeling it. He moved by instinct, letting the music and the atmosphere wash over him, sweeping his troubles away. This was why he loved this club. Here, he didn’t have to think. He could just dance, or drink, or fuck, or fight. Nothing else mattered.

He wasn’t sure what made him open his eyes and look around. Maybe it was that slight warmth at the back of his neck that let him know he was being watched.

He looked up and met Will’s soft blue gaze. Will just looked back at him, biting his lower lip and looking worried. Wolfgang couldn’t stand the naked care and concern in his face. He turned, worked his way through the crowd and slipped out of the back door into the smoking area.


	16. Chapter 16

There was no one else outside. Wolfgang didn’t bother lighting a cigarette. He just stood against the wall and breathed deeply. The air was cool on his face, which felt good on his warm cheeks.

He felt torn in different directions. Part of him wanted to go in there, grab hold of Will and just sink into him, losing himself in kissing him. But the strongest part of himself was filled with fear at the thought. He knew Will cared about him or had back then at least. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe Will when he said he was worried about him, that he wanted to help him. In fact, he believed it completely. But the idea of allowing Will in, to let him see his vulnerabilities and the bad shit that happened all the time in his head; that was something he couldn’t bear.

His indecision kept him frozen to the wall, unable to decide whether to go back inside or to leave. He closed his eyes and his mind took him back to those nights as a teenager, when all his free time had been spent with Will. Those long hours spent in his company were a bright spot in his life and he remembered each moment so clearly; the softness of him and the warmth of him were the things he held onto in his darkest of moments.

The temptation of sinking into that warmth again was so strong but at the same time, he knew that if he allowed himself to give into that temptation, those memories would no longer be a soft, warm, loving place to retreat to. They’d be the present, attached to a real person.

The memories came so easily. Standing there, in the cool air and the quiet night, it was so easy to remember that feeling of Will’s mouth against his, the scent of him and the taste of him. The want, the desire and the need for Will inside his chest was so strong, it made him feel breathless and he didn’t know what to do with those feelings.

Will hesitated. His first and strongest instinct was to follow Wolfgang straight away but doubt held him back. Wolfgang had said he didn’t want him but, at the same time, Will felt like Wolfgang needed him, like he was desperate for someone to prove that they did care about him, that he did matter. Well, Will was going to do that for him. Somebody had to care about him. Somebody had to show him what he was worth.

He made his way through the crowd and out the back to the smoking area. He was surprised to see that Wolfgang wasn’t smoking. He was just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

Will cleared his throat so he wouldn’t startle him. Wolfgang glanced at him then closed his eyes again and didn’t speak.

‘I swear I’m not following you,’ Will said.

‘I know. You were here first,’ said Wolfgang, still with his eyes closed. He sighed. ‘Discovering all the hot spots of Berlin, are you?’ he asked, turning to look at him.

‘Don’t you remember?’ Will asked, excitement flooding into his voice as he remembered. ‘We tried to get in here once, when we were sixteen. Somebody else owned it then, I guess. They wouldn’t let us in because we were underage and you only looked about fourteen with that cute babyface of yours.’

The barest hint of a smile crossed Wolfgang’s face and Will’s stomach flipped.

‘Didn’t we go and fool around in an alley somewhere over there?’ asked Wolfgang, still with that ghost of a smile.

Will leaned sideways against the wall and grinned. ‘Yeah.’

Wolfgang looked at him for a moment and his eyes were bright in the darkness. Will wanted to reach for him, wanted to pull him into one of those deep kisses, where there was nothing but the feel of each other.

But he held himself back. He didn’t want to push it and Wolfgang had already made it clear he didn’t want to be touched.

He licked his lips, nervously, as he wondered what to say next. He suddenly realised how intensely Wolfgang was looking at him, and he wasn’t sure what to do. He took a cautious step forward, bit his lip, then took a breath to speak.

In half a second, Wolfgang was on him, both hands on his jaw and claiming his mouth in a kiss. Past and present, memory and desire mixed and all Will’s focus was on Wolfgang.

He wanted to reach for Wolfgang, to wrap his arms around him and hold him close but he didn’t dare. He didn’t want to do anything to make this stop. Wolfgang had all the control and all Will could do was experience it.

Wolfgang parted his lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Will moaned against him as he felt that firm pressure, taking him, allowing the passion to explode between them. Will wanted to reach up, to touch that golden stubble, to feel it scratching his fingertips. Wolfgang was all heat and passion and pressure and Will couldn’t get enough.

But then Wolfgang broke the kiss. Will held back his whimper of loss. But Wolfgang didn’t pull away. He pressed his forehead to Will’s, his eyes closed and his breath hot and heavy on Will’s face.

Will had lost himself in the feel of his once-time boyfriend and he didn’t notice at first. But then he felt wetness on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw tears on Wolfgang’s face. It was only then that he gave into his urge to touch Wolfgang. He reached up and wiped the tears away.

Wolfgang opened his eyes, pulling back just a little to look at him, but didn’t speak. He swallowed and blinked hard, trying to stop his tears.

Will placed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. ‘What is it, baby?’

Wolfgang swallowed again and took a deliberate step back. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t … you shouldn’t be … you should be with somebody better.’

‘I want you,’ said Will, simply. To him, it was simple. It was _so_ simple. Will wanted Wolfgang and he knew, _knew_ , that Wolfgang wanted him. That kiss proved it.

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No, I can’t. I want … I want to but …’

‘Why can’t you have what you want?’

Wolfgang dropped his gaze. ‘You wouldn’t understand.’

‘Then talk to me.’

Wolfgang just shook his head and wouldn’t say anything. Will watched him for a moment, then dug in his pocket for his wallet. Inside, he had a few cards with his new address on. He pressed one into Wolfgang’s hand.

‘I’m here, anytime you need me, okay? You can come to me, absolutely anytime.’

Wolfgang closed his fingers around the card and just looked at Will, in wonder for a moment. ‘Oh, Schatz, you always were a sweetheart. You just can’t help being a good guy, can you?’ The words could have been bitter, but they weren’t. They just sounded sad.

Will took a cautious step towards him, leaned in and kissed Wolfgang’s cheek. ‘You’ve got me in your corner, baby. Always.’

Wolfgang looked back at him for a moment, then there was that faint smile again. ‘I know, Sußer, I know.’

Then he just turned and walked away. Will, left alone in the little smoking area, leaned against the wall and let out a long breath. For a moment, he kind of wish he smoked. He could do with something to steady his nerves.


	17. Chapter 17

Wolfgang wandered home in a dreamworld, his mind still with Will. He shouldn’t have done it, shouldn’t have let himself give into his desires. But it had been so good, just to feel Will again, to taste him, to breathe in his scent. He had been his usual tender, affectionate self and Wolfgang ached for more of it. There was no one else in his life who gave him that.

But allowing himself to fall for Will again would only be dangerous, for both of them. Wolfgang could only imagine what his father would do if he discovered how much he cared for Will. Will would be in danger. His father’s favourite thing to do was to hurt people he cared about.

He was in such a daydream that he didn’t notice the man lurking at the side of the mansion. All he knew was his wrist being grabbed and he was pulled around the side of the building. He could smell that musty scent, and worse, the burn of vodka. His stomach dropped and he knew it was his father before he saw his face.

‘My boy,’ he grunted and Wolfgang felt sick. His father was in a good mood.

He gripped Wolfgang’s shoulders hard, pushing him into the wall. ‘Just like me, you are,’ he said, laughing that big laugh that sent shivers down Wolfgang’s spine. ‘Drinking, fighting, and fucking.’

On the last word, he pressed his body against Wolfgang and put his mouth close to his ear. His breath was hot and stinking with vodka and it made Wolfgang’s eyes burn. He turned his head away and his father laughed. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t like it, you little queer.’

He grabbed Wolfgang’s crotch through his jeans. ‘You fucking love it when I fuck you, don’t you? You always did, ever since you were a teenager.’

Wolfgang squirmed, trying to get away but his father held him hard against the wall, his hand squeezing hard. _I was fucking twelve, you bastard, and I hated it,_ Wolfgang thought. He wished he had the courage to say it.

‘You did well today, my boy,’ his father said, breathing his vodka-breath in his face. ‘Now you can take your reward.’

_No, no_ , he thought. He hated this more than when his father was angry. When he was in a good mood, his hands were everywhere and he would force the pleasure from Wolfgang’s body, making it impossible to take his mind away from it. He couldn’t let it happen, not when he’d shared that kiss with Will, not when he’d felt that deep desire.

Anton pulled back to turn him but the alcohol made him unsteady. Wolfgang took his chance. He pushed his father hard, saw him stumble, then turned and ran, before he even knew whether Anton was on the ground or not.

Will had gone back to his flat and managed to drop off. His dreams were full of Wolfgang, of that kiss and the brightness of his eyes in the darkness.

The hard rap on his door startled him awake. He grabbed his gun and headed to the door. He looked through the peephole and frowned. It was Wolfgang. He was staring down at the floor and Will couldn’t see his face. He put the gun down and opened the door.

As soon as he did, he realised that Wolfgang was shaking. He didn’t look up, just stared at the ground, his fists clenched.

‘Wolf, what is it?’

Wolfgang didn’t speak. He didn’t move. It was like he was frozen to the spot. Carefully, not wanting to startle him, Will reached out and tenderly touched his shoulder. ‘I’m here, baby,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang fell on him, grasping hold of him like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning. Will shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around him, holding close as he shook in his arms. After a while, Will realised he was sobbing silently.

‘Baby, what is it? What’s wrong?’

Wolfgang shook his head. He took a ragged breath. ‘I can’t …’

Will smoothed a hand through Wolfgang’s short golden hair. ‘You can tell me anything, baby.’

Wolfgang pulled away, to look up into Will’s face. ‘Make me feel good, Will.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Fuck me,’ he begged.

Will swallowed. He wanted to. Fuck, he wanted nothing more than to take Wolfgang to bed and make love to him but he was so upset. Shaking, crying. It wasn’t the right time.

‘You can’t just fuck to make your feelings go away,’ said Will softly.

Wolfgang looked away, biting his lip. ‘I want … I just want somebody to touch me … I just want something gentle.’

Will took his hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed his palm. ‘Come on, you need gentle, I can give you gentle.’

He tugged him to bed and they lay down together. Wolfgang was looking at him like he was the only person in the world. Will had to admit, he liked that. But this was about what Wolfgang needed and nothing else.

He traced Wolfgang’s cheek gently, drying the tears that had tracked trails on his cheeks, then leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth. Wolfgang’s breath was heavy and still a little ragged. Watching his face, Will’s hands went to the buttons on his shirt.

‘Tell me if you’re not happy with anything,’ Will murmured.

Wolfgang just breathed deep and watched him. Slowly, carefully, Will undid his shirt buttons, placing a kiss on his collar bone as it was revealed. As he saw the further belt bruises criss-crossing Wolfgang’s skin, he kept his face impassive.

Wolfgang dropped his gaze. ‘I know. It looks awful.’

‘It must hurt.’

Wolfgang shrugged and winced. He pulled his arms out of his shirt and pushed it out of the way. He reached up for Will, cupping his jaw and bringing him close for a deep, slow kiss.

‘Don’t ask me about it,’ he murmured. ‘I don’t want to think about it anymore. I just want to feel you.’

Will pulled off his shirt. Wolfgang reached for him, tracing his pecs and trailing down his abs. He looked up at his face and smiled. ‘Still so pale. You’ve got a few more muscles now, Schatz.’

He smiled. ‘I was such a skinny kid.’

Wolfgang chuckled gently. ‘So was I if I remember.’

‘You were perfect,’ breathed Will. ‘You are perfect.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘I’m not perfect, Will. I’m screwed up, fucked up, broken, whatever you want to say.’ He looked down. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have come.’

Will wrapped his arms around him, tugging him close so they were chest to chest. ‘I’m so glad you did, baby. I told you, I’m here for you. I know you’ve been through a lot. I just want to help.’

Wolfgang didn’t say anything, just kissed Will again, slowly, like he wanted to make the moment last as long as possible. After they parted, Will lay down and tugged Wolfgang into his arms. He pulled the covers over them both and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

‘You’re safe here,’ he murmured, trailing his hand over his chest, his touch fingertip light. ‘You’re always safe here.’

Wolfgang turned his head into Will’s chest, took a deep breath and lay still. Will just kept stroking him, so gently and lovingly, until he felt him fall asleep against him. It was only when Wolfgang was safely asleep that he allowed himself to fall asleep too.


	18. Chapter 18

_The bear towers above him, advancing slowly on him. Its bulk is massive, a giant creature, growling and snarling as it stumbles towards him._

_Spittle dribbles from its huge mouth full of sharp teeth. It stands before him, legs apart in a solid stance. Its belly is huge and its body ripples with music. He knows he cannot fight it._

_Its roar rumbles through him, sending fear through his body and making him shake._

_The creature lurches towards him, pinning him to the wall. It paws at him, scratching at his clothes, ripping them from his body and digging into his skin. He tries to fight but he can’t move. The bear’s claws rip at his body._

_He shrinks before it and it bends his head to devour him. He chokes on the stink of vodka and bitter cigar smoke._

Wolfgang woke with a scream that tore at his throat as his tears choked him. For a moment, danger tugged at him and he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know where he was. Was he safe?

A hand touched his arm and he fought, hitting out and squirming away as panic jolted his body.

‘Wolfgang, it’s Will. You’re safe.’

He was in a haze of fear but the words reached him. He saw Will through the tears in his eyes and he blinked. He breathed hard and sagged against Will.

Will’s arms slipped around him and he held him close. Wolfgang closed his eyes and pressed his face against his bare chest, letting his scent surround him. It was a clean, fresh scent, so unlike the odour that haunted his dreams, and too much of his waking hours. Will didn’t ask him anything and Wolfgang was so fucking grateful for that. He just held him.

He didn’t want Will to see him cry, didn’t want him to see how truly broken he was. He didn’t want anybody to see.

Will’s fingers trailed gently up and down his arm, tracing the muscles and caressing the bruises on his arm. His touch was so gentle, it didn’t hurt and it was strangely soothing.

As he managed to stop crying and calm his breathing, he suddenly felt embarrassment sweep over him. What was he doing, crying in Will’s arms like a child? He pulled away and sat up, turning away from Will and dragging his hand through his hair. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t …’

He felt Will’s hand on his back, so gentle and mindful of the bruises on his skin. ‘It’s all right. You don’t need to be embarrassed. Nightmare?’

Wolfgang nodded but didn’t reply. Will sat up, pressed a kiss to the back of his head and rested a hand on his shoulder. ‘You’re safe here,’ he repeated.

Wolfgang looked at the window. Will’s blinds were pulled down but he could see it was starting to get light outside. He remembered last night, remembered how he’d begged Will to fuck him. There was that embarrassment again. He’d felt frustrated last night but now, god, he was so grateful Will hadn’t fucked him. It would have been so wrong, just using Will to push away his feelings.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said. ‘About what I asked you to do last night.’ He glanced at him, meeting that clear blue gaze directly for a moment. ‘Thank you for not doing it.’

Will gave him a gentle smile. ‘I just knew it wasn’t right.’

‘No, it wasn’t. But that doesn’t mean it’ll always be like that.’

‘There’s no rush. Whatever you want, whatever you need, is good with me.’

Wolfgang smiled at him. Was this man really real? How could one really be this kind and this good?

Will’s stomach flipped as Wolfgang looked at him, his eyes full of emotion. Will just wanted to kiss him, to make him feel good, to make everything all right for him. But what could he do? If there was anything he could do to make Wolfgang feel good, he would do it. He would do anything.

Wolfgang was still gazing at him, in wonder. He found his hand and gripped it, rubbing his thumb gently over his skin.

‘Wolf, if there’s anything I can do…’

The ghost of a smile crossed Wolfgang’s face, then he was leaning in and kissing Will softly on the mouth. ‘I just want to feel you,’ he murmured. ‘I’m so sick of feeling bad. I just want to feel good.’

Will’s chest contracted with pain at that thought, that Wolfgang had so much pain and misery in his life. He deserved to feel so good.

He returned Wolfgang’s kiss, tender but deep. ‘Lie down, baby. I’m gonna make you feel good.’

Wolfgang smiled and lay down on the bed, absolute trust in his eyes. Will looked back at him. ‘Just say if you want me to stop,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang nodded, just watching him. Will kissed his jaw, then his neck, enjoying the soft sighs he produced from Wolfgang as he kissed his way down his chest, as gentle as he could. Wolfgang’s hands came to rest on his shoulders and he kept his gaze trained on him the whole time.

Will moved lower, palming his strong thighs gently, the denim of his jeans rough beneath his hand. He glanced up at his face to check he was all right. He put his hands on the fly of his jeans. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked.

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Keep going.’

Slowly and gently, he opened Wolfgang’s jeans and tugged them down. Wolfgang wriggled out of them impatiently.

Will grinned. ‘Getting eager, aren’t you?’

Wolfgang reached out and touched Will’s cheek gently and reverently. ‘Only for you, Schatz.’

Will held his gaze for a moment, then focused on what he was doing. He saw the bruises on Wolfgang’s legs, some older than others but he passed no comment on them. Instead, he gently peeled down his boxers.

Wolfgang was hard and he whimpered softly as Will bared him. Will settled between his thighs and Wolfgang’s legs instinctively wrapped around him.

Will took another look at Wolfgang’s gaze. ‘Still good?’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘So good,’ he murmured.

Will just smiled, then took the tip of his cock into his mouth. Wolfgang gave another soft sigh and Will took him deeper, sucking gently at first, then harder as he felt his lover respond to him. He remembered this, remembered the feel of him and the taste of him.

He also remembered what Wolfgang liked, though he hoped he was better at this now. All at once, he was back all those years ago, to the first time he’d given Wolfgang a blow job, the first time he’d done it at all. On his knees in the park, his jeans getting damp and just the sound of the distant traffic in the darkness.

Wolfgang’s hands were in his hair, brushing it back and sighing softly against him. But then his soft sounds of pleasure became louder gasps as Will gave him pleasure.

When Wolfgang came, it was with a cry that sounded like Will’s name. Afterwards, he collapsed back onto the bed and Will climbed back up to lie beside him. Wolfgang turned into him, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding onto him so tight. Will kissed his head and held him gently.

‘Thank you,’ whispered Wolfgang.

Will stroked his hair. ‘Try and get a little more sleep,’ he said and pulled and covers over them.

‘What about you?’ Wolfgang asked, sleepily.

‘I’m just happy to look after you,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang smiled against him. ‘Soppy fucker.’

Will laughed and closed his eyes, holding Wolfgang close.


	19. Chapter 19

‘I need to get back,’ Wolfgang said, sitting up.

They’d been to sleep again, cuddling together in their boxer shorts and Will had felt like he was keeping Wolfgang safe by having him there in his arms.

But then Wolfgang was pulling away and Will was looking at his back, his back that still had those horrible bruises criss-crossing over it. Wolfgang still hadn’t told them where he’d got them and Will didn’t dare ask again, but the image of his strong, broad father and his intimidating manner came to his mind. He remembered that cold laugh and the contempt with which he’d spoke about his own son.

Will sat up, reaching for his lover and touching his sore back gently. ‘Your father did this to you, didn’t he?’

Wolfgang tensed, glancing over his shoulder at Will, then quickly away. ‘He gets angry. Sometimes I … I push him too far. I’ve always been rebellious.’

‘That doesn’t give him the right to…’

‘It’s better than …’ He stopped abruptly, as if he’d been about to say something then remembered it was something he shouldn’t say. He took a deep breath. ‘Look, I can handle it, okay?’

‘You shouldn’t have to.’

Wolfgang turned to him, then leaned in, cupped his jaw and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. ‘Oh, Schatz, the world doesn’t work the way you think it does.’

‘Why not?’ He took Wolfgang’s hand and held it. ‘We should run away. Come back to the states with me. You don’t need to stay here.’

‘He’d come after us.’ He looked down at their joined hands. ‘Anyway, it’s not just me. If …if I weren’t around, he’d go after my mama.’

‘She’s still around then? I haven’t seen her.’

Wolfgang didn’t look at him. He just looked at their joined hands for a moment, then turned away and got up. ‘I need to go back. Tilly will want to get out for a walk.’

‘Bring her next time, then you can stay longer.’

Finally Wolfgang looked at him. ‘I’m not sure I can come back at all. In fact, I shouldn’t. I really shouldn’t.’

‘Your father asked me to keep an eye on you, remember? He’ll expect to see us together.’

Wolfgang shook his head urgently. ‘No, Will. You can’t tell him anything.’

‘I’ll tell him a load of bullshit. You can tell me what to say.’

‘No,’ Wolfgang said, his voice hard and stern. ‘You can’t let him think we’re close. No matter what happens, you can’t let him know or even suspect about any of this. Have you got it?’

Will frowned, but then nodded. ‘All right, I’ve got it.’

Wolfgang nodded, then got up and started getting dressed. Will watched him for a moment, feeling a pull in his chest. He just wanted to make everything all right for Wolfgang but the other man wasn’t making it easy. He was still so closed off and Will sensed he still had many secrets.

‘What should I tell when he asks then?’ Will asked.

Wolfgang pulled on his shirt. ‘Tell him I won’t let you get close.’ He gave Will half a smile. ‘He’ll believe that. I don’t let anyone in.’

‘So, why did you make an exception for me?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I dunno.’ He slipped his shoes on and crossed to the door. Will got up, pulled his jeans on and stood awkwardly by his bed, not knowing what to do or what to say.

At the door, Wolfgang stopped and sighed. He turned back to Will, studying him for a moment. Then he was back in front of him, cupping his jaw gently. ‘I made an exception for because I trust you, Schatz.’ He smiled and kissed him gently. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t,’ he said, looking into his eyes. ‘But I just can’t help it.’

He trailed his hand down Will’s chest as he reluctantly pulled away, then let himself out.

Left alone, Will let out a long sigh and sat down on his bed, an ache in his chest.

Wolfgang was nervous as he returned to the mansion. He half-expected to find his father still flat out on the lawn. He entertained the image of him lying there. Maybe he’d hit his head. Maybe his blood had been soaking into the grass all night until his heart finally stopped pumping it around his body.

But no, there was no sign of him on the grounds and Wolfgang met no one as he made his way back to his room. He was glad of that. He wasn’t in the mood to meet anyone.

Tilly greeted him uproariously, forgetting all her manners and jumping up to lick his face. He felt guilty about leaving her so long but he noticed his bed had been tidied and he realised his Aunt Elke had been in and had probably taken Tilly out for a walk at some point. He knew she couldn’t help him much but she did what she could, in small ways. She’d done the same for his mama. It just hadn’t been enough.

He took Tilly out, into the woods and to his usual spot. There, he sat down on the log and smoked a cigarette. His thoughts took him immediately to Will. It had been so simple for him to calm Wolfgang down, to make him feel safe. How did he do that?

He grinned as he thought back to the blow job. That had been good; Will had improved his natural skill over the years and it had been so easy just to surrender to that pleasure. It had been a long time since he’d allowed anyone to be that close to him, since he’d allowed anyone to touch him like that. Maybe not since the last time Will had come to Berlin. Pleasure had been a weapon used against him. He’d tried to claim back the violence used against him, to make himself feel good. But he knew it never really worked.

He finished his cigarette and stood up. Tilly looked up at him, waiting for the command she knew was coming.

‘Komm, Tilly.’ She came, following him closely as he made his way out of the woods. It was properly morning but maybe he’d get back to his room and be able to sleep a little more before anyone saw him.

He should have known better. One of the guards was waiting for him.

‘Mr Bogdanow wants to see you in the study.’

Wolfgang nodded and headed inside to the study. He left Tilly outside the door, knowing they wouldn’t let her in. He didn’t know what to expect when he went inside.

He was relieved when he saw just his uncle waiting for him. ‘Wolfgang. Please sit down.’

‘I’d rather stand.’

Sergei shrugged. He walked across the room and sat down in one of the chairs by the fire. ‘Suit yourself. Anton would have been here but it seems he’s sleeping off a hangover. Where did you spend last night? You weren’t in your room.’

Wolfgang held his gaze. ‘I stayed out.’

Sergei looked back at him and there was an unreadable look in his eyes. ‘Good. You’re best off staying out when your father drinks.’

Wolfgang scoffed. ‘Oh, you think he just does it when he’s off his head, do you?’

Sergei looked away, shifting uncomfortably. ‘How he choses to raise his own son is his business.’

Wolfgang let out a bitter chuckle. _Raising me? Is that what you think this is, you piece of shit?_

‘Why am I here?’

‘We’re going to need you to do an important job in a few days, when your injuries have healed. So look after yourself, don’t get into fights.’

‘What’s this job? Why does it matter about a few bruises?’

‘You’ll see. Get yourself fit and we’ll tell you more soon. Maybe do a little target practice, get used to a silencer.’

Wolfgang frowned. ‘What for?’

There was a flicker of impatience in his uncle’s face and he knew that if his father was there, he’d have probably got a slap or one of his threats for that.

‘You’ll find out,’ said Sergei. ‘Now, go and get some sleep. You look like you didn’t get much.’

All sorts of retorts came to Wolfgang’s mind but he kept his mouth shut. There was no sense getting himself into trouble.

He turned and left. Tilly licked his hand as he joined her and he gave her a reassuring pat. ‘Komm, Tilly. Let’s get some sleep.’

He was too tired to even start think about what job his uncle might have for him now. It didn’t really matter. Whatever it was, he’d have to do it. The consequences of refusal were too dire to contemplate. He knew he had no other choice. He never did.


	20. Chapter 20

Will had started to get used to the permanent ache in his chest. He went about his official duties and kept an ear out for any information he could pass on but his real focus was on Wolfgang. He thought about him all the time. He dreamed about him. He thought about him in his bed all the time.

But Wolfgang was avoiding him. Will told himself he knew why. It was obvious, wasn’t it? Wolfgang had told him they couldn’t know each other. That was all it was. Will told himself Wolfgang didn’t regret what they’d done. He’d not pushed him into it, he thought, and it had been Wolfgang who’d made the first move.

He smiled at his post as he thought about that kiss. He was guarding a door on the top floor and had been told to let no one without permission of Sergei or Anton Bogdanow. He hadn’t been told who he was guarding exactly. All in all, it was very odd, this place. Even for a family in the criminal underworld, they were odd.

Will felt anger bubbling inside him when he thought of those bruises covering Wolfgang’s body. So many bruises. But there was something else as well, that he couldn’t put his finger on, some deeper hurt. All Will wanted to do was to help him, make everything all okay for him. But he didn’t know how. And somehow, he had to complete his mission as well.

How was he to do that? More importantly, how was he to do it without getting Wolfgang into trouble? He’d already seen him do illegal things. Though nothing that bad. Just the diamond stealing, and maybe he was involved with the drug deals but, well he didn’t have much choice, did he? Will wanted to tell him why he was really there, but he knew he couldn’t. Not yet. Not until he knew more. After all, he told himself, he didn’t really know this new Wolfgang, not yet. He was too good at keeping his own secrets. 

Will straightened as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The sound was loud and echoing and he felt a shudder pass through his body as he saw the face of the man who’d come up the stairs. Anton Bogdanow. Already a man he hated. He’d like to punch him right in the face and break his nose for what he’d done to Wolfgang. How could a man hurt his own son like that?

Mr Bogdanow strode towards him and looked him over. ‘Found anything out yet?’

‘Not yet, Sir.’ It was an effort to keep his voice steady and free of the hate pounding through his veins, but he thought he managed it.

Mr Bogdanow nodded. ‘My son is a tough nut to crack. But I’ll give you a hint.’ He leaned in and Will tensed, trying not to recoil as the musty scent of old leather and cigar smoke choked him. ‘He likes it rough.’

Will felt another shudder go through him. What kind of father said that about his son?

But Mr Bogdanow didn’t notice the shudder and didn’t say anything else. He just pushed past Will and went through the door, shutting it behind him. Will heard a key turn in the lock and he wondered again what was behind that door. 

As the days drifted by, Wolfgang stayed quiet and kept his head down. He was worried his father would deal with him for what happened out on the lawn but it wasn’t mentioned. Either his father had been too drunk to remember or he was laying off him because of the mission, whatever it was.

Will was on duty most days. Wolfgang was good at hiding his emotions; he’d been doing it all his life. So it wasn’t too much of a challenge to pretend Will was just a guard. But it made his chest ache the way Will looked at him. Will wore his heart on his sleeve and he always had.

So it was easier for Wolfgang to stay away from him as much as possible. Wolfgang didn’t mind. He was used to keeping to himself. He stayed in his room or took Tilly out to the woods. Just him and her. It had been that way for a long time and he could deal with it. At least, without being confined to his room, he could go and see his mama.

One of the more unfriendly guards was on duty guarding his mother’s door so he had to wait, anxiously, as the guard called down to see if he was allowed to see his own mother. With effort, he kept the scowl off his face as he waited, with his hand resting on Tilly’s back.

Finally, he was allowed in. He made his way down the corridor, with Tilly following closely at his heel. He expected his mama to be in her living room but when he opened the door, she wasn’t there. He frowned, then went to her bedroom across the corridor. He let out a breath of relief when he saw her on her bed, but then the frown returned. She was lying on her bed murmuring softly to herself. Although her voice was soft and quiet, it sounded pained. There were no words, just soft whimpering.

He crouched down beside her and reached out to touch her hair. ‘Mama, what’s wrong?’

She flinched away from his hand and buried her face in her pillow. Tilly whimpered and jumped up on the bed beside her. Mama grasped onto her fur and held her tight, a desperation in her face.

Wolfgang felt a coldness run through him. ‘Mama, has _he_ been here?’

She let out a sob and buried her face in the dog’s fur. She started chanting and this time it sounded like real words. One real word, over and over. _No. No. No._

Wolfgang started up, anger pulsing through him. ‘I’ll kill him. I’ll fucking kill him.’

Tilly barked urgently and his Mama cried out. She reached for his arm and tugged him. ‘No,’ she gasped, a clearer word than she’d spoken in months, years. He could hear the effort she had to put into the word.

‘Mama, he can’t do that to you. He can’t.’

She just held onto his wrist as tightly as she could and her eyes were wet. He gave up, sinking back down beside her.

‘Mama, he shouldn’t do that to you,’ he said, hearing his voice crack. ‘Not you, Mama.’

She reached out and ran her hands gently through his hair, then tugged him to her. He nuzzled into her chest, like he was a little boy again, hiding from the monster that raged through the house. A monster there was no escape from.


	21. Chapter 21

Wolfgang had finally managed to calm his mama down but he didn’t want to leave her unprotected while he did what he had to do.

He got up and kissed her head. ‘It’s going to be okay, mama.’ He stroked Tilly’s head. ‘Bleib, Tilly.’ He looked at his mama. ‘I’ll come back. Just stay here with Tilly, all right?’

His mama just looked at him, holding onto the dog tightly. Wolfgang touched her cheek lightly. ‘I’ll come back,’ he repeated.

He really didn’t want to leave her but he had to do this. He had to make it stop. The anger was still pulsing inside him and he had to do something. All he could picture was shooting his father in the head and watching him bleed into the carpet.

He stormed downstairs to his father’s rooms and rapped on the door. ‘Come in,’ he heard his father’s gruff voice from inside.

He opened the door and his gaze went straight to his father, who was sitting in his chair smoking his cigar. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Wolfgang.

‘Ah. This must be a first. You coming to see me without being asked,’ said his father, smiling.

‘You’ve been to see Mama without being asked,’ Wolfgang said.

Anton smirked and put down his cigar. ‘She’s my woman. I can do what I like with her.’

‘She doesn’t even know what fucking day it is, what year it is. How can you …’

Anton stood and stalked, slowly, towards him. Wolfgang’s courage began to desert him and he remembered just what his father could do to him, exactly how much power he had.

‘She’s my woman,’ Anton repeated. ‘I can do what I like.’ He reached out and grabbed Wolfgang by the throat, pushing him hard against the wall and squeezing lightly. ‘And you’re my boy so I can do anything I like to you too.’ His breath was hot in his face and stinking of cigar smoke.

Wolfgang gasped for breath as his father squeezed his throat. Wolfgang pulled at his hand, desperately trying to dislodge it. ‘Please,’ he gasped, his barely audible rasp of a voice shocking him.

Anton laughed and let him go. But his body was still holding him against the wall. Wolfgang took in several frantic breaths. But he wasn’t done yet.

‘You said,’ he gasped. ‘She’d be safe if I … you said you’d leave her alone if … I didn’t fight you.’

Anton looked at him and a smile crossed his lips. ‘But you did fight me, Wolfgang. The other night, in the grounds. Did you think I was too drunk to notice?’

Wolfgang stared at his father, disgust and fear shuddering through him.

His father laughed and the sound sent waves of revulsion through Wolfgang. Anton reached out for him and stroked his cheek. Another time, another place, another two people and the gesture would have been tender. But there was no tenderness here, no love here. There was nothing here but hate and pain.

‘This is what happens when you fight me, Wolfgang.’

Wolfgang turned his face away, not wanting to look into those hazel eyes he hated so much. But Anton leaned in again, his scent crawling into Wolfgang’s throat and choking him.

He kissed Wolfgang’s cheek, his scraggly beard scratching his skin. Wolfgang pressed his lips together. _Not this, please not this_.

‘I think you need to make it up to me. I think you need to show me that you’re not going to fight me anymore.’

He pulled away and, when Wolfgang had got himself together enough to look, he saw him making his way over to the bed. Before he reached it, he stopped at the bedside table and poured two measures of vodka into glasses, one large, one small. He drank the small one, before he started to undress.

Wolfgang felt frozen to the wall but he knew he had to move. He had to do this. He had to submit himself to this. It was the only way to protect his Mama.

He squeezed his eyes shut. ‘You won’t … you’ll leave Mama alone.’

‘As long as you come to me when I ask for you, and never fight me again.’

Wolfgang swallowed hard, wincing as his throat ached. He stood up straight and slowly started walking across the room, focusing on that glass of vodka. He downed it in one, feeling the haze of it go straight to his head. He needed that haze. It would get him through this.

His hand went to his shirt buttons and he slowly began to undo them. His eyes closed and his mind already taking him away, he said. ‘I won’t fight you.’

Will was starting to get seriously worried about Wolfgang. He’d barely seen him in days and, when he had, the German had refused to look at him, or speak to him. His cop instincts were flaring and he knew that something was wrong, something deeper than he could imagine.

He’d been on the outside gates all afternoon but he’d just been sent back to guard the same corridor he’d been guarding that morning. There was no sign of anyone around once he relieved the other guard, just him and that closed door. What the hell was behind it?

He’d been there for about half an hour when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He straightened, where he’d been leaning against the wall.

Wolfgang came round the corner, but he didn’t look right. His gaze was off somewhere else and he was gripping the banister with white fingers as he staggered up the stairs. It looked like every step was a massive effort. Will looked him over. There were no new bruises or marks, although his throat looked a little red. What had happened?

‘Wolfgang? What is it?’ he asked, as Wolfgang reached the top of the stairs.

Wolfgang’s gaze snapped to him. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I’m on duty.’ He crossed to Wolfgang, reaching out for him. ‘Baby, has something happened?’

Wolfgang jerked back as though he’d been hit. ‘Don’t touch me,’ he snapped. ‘You …’ He swallowed. ‘You shouldn’t touch me.’

‘I just want to help, baby.’

Wolfgang flinched. ‘Don’t call me that.’ He glared down at the floor. ‘Are you going to let me past?’

Will glanced at the door he was supposed to be guarding. ‘What, in there? That’s not your room. What’s behind there?’

Wolfgang glanced at him and Will was startled to see that dead look in his eyes, worse than that first night. There was absolutely nothing, no emotion, no spark in his eyes.

‘My mama lives in there. Are you going to let me past?’

‘Well, yeah but I feel like I shouldn’t leave you alone.’

‘You shouldn’t be near me,’ said Wolfgang, then he moved past Will, keeping well away from him as he let himself in through the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Wolfgang woke with his hand wrapped around an empty bottle of vodka. He groaned, his dry, musty mouth barely able to form words. His head was banging and his stomach churned, but at least it was something to focus on. Something else.

His stomach lurched and he scrambled out of his bed and made it to the toilet just in time. He threw up into the toilet, until his stomach was empty and the bile burned his throat. He sat back against the tile and stared up at his bathroom ceiling. How had it come to this? How had his life ended up here? What possible way out was there?

There was no way out. He’d thought about drinking himself to death, or slitting his wrists, or taking enough ecstasy that eventually it had to kill him, or shooting himself in the head and putting an end to it all. But he couldn’t do it. He didn’t care what happened to him, but he had to protect his mama and Tilly.

Tilly crept up to him, whining anxiously. He reached for her and she nuzzled into his chest. ‘I’m sorry, Tilly, I should never have brought you into this.’ He hugged her tight. ‘But I’m so glad you’re with me.’

He looked at her. She looked back at him, her eyebrows twitching curiously. ‘What can I do, Tilly? I can’t fight him anymore. I … if I do anything, he’ll just hurt mama. I just … don’t know what to do.’

She licked his chin and he held her to him, burying his hands in her thick fur. ‘Come on. I guess you want a walk, don’t you?’

He got up and looked at himself in the mirror. The faint bruises that had appeared on his neck after that night were gone now. He’d stayed out of sight while they healed, only going out to walk Tilly with his hoodie on. He didn’t want anyone to know. He thought his uncle knew but he knew if he did that he didn’t care. He’d been called to his father’s rooms again three times in the past week and he hadn’t fought. He’d done what he was supposed to do. He’d kept his mama safe. Thank fuck for the vodka. It was the only thing that helped.

He splashed his face with cold water, then cleaned his teeth. He should get a shower but he didn’t have the energy.

He went back into his bedroom and pulled on jogging pants, a shirt and his hoodie. Then he headed out with Tilly.

He didn’t know if he was seen. He didn’t care either. What more could happen to him?

His head swam and he couldn’t wait to get to the usual clearing. Only muscle memory kept him coming until, at last, he sat down on the log. Tilly watched him anxiously.

‘Go on, Till, have a run around. I’m all right.’

She didn’t look convinced but the pull of exploration was too strong and she trotted around the clearing, sniffing and snuffling through the undergrowth. Wolfgang just sat there, too low on energy to light a cigarette or do anything at all. He barely had the energy to breathe.

Will had seen Wolfgang leave and go into the woods but he was stuck on duty for another twenty minutes. He didn’t see him come out again so, when he was released, he went straight to the woods. He’d been increasingly worried about Wolfgang for days. He’d barely seen him. When he had, Wolfgang had refused eye contact and he’d still had that dead look in his eyes, as though there was nothing left in the world caring about. Will hated to see him like that. All he wanted to do was hold him and make it all better. But he didn’t know how.

If only Wolfgang would talk to him. If only he would tell him what was wrong, what he could do to help.

The woods were so quiet, even as he approached the clearing, that he began to wonder if he’d just missed him leaving. But then he heard Tilly give a low bark and he heard her trotting through the undergrowth.

He walked into the clearing, taking care to make noise so neither the dog nor her master became startled by his approach. He saw Wolfgang. The other man was slumped on the log, looking like a puppet with broken strings. He didn’t move, didn’t even look up at Will.

‘Hey,’ he murmured. ‘You all right?’

Wolfgang didn’t respond. Carefully and cautiously, Will approached, giving Wolfgang plenty of time to pull away but he didn’t. Will sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders. Wolfgang stiffened beneath his touch but didn’t pull away.

‘You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong,’ said Will. ‘Just … I’m here and you can trust me. You’re safe with me, all right?’

Wolfgang didn’t reply. He held himself stiff for a moment, then seemed to collapse into himself. He turned his face into Will’s shoulder and all the tension seemed to drain out of him. He gripped the front of Will’s shirt with a desperate clench of his fingers. Will just kept his arm around his shoulders, rubbing gently and dropping kisses into his hair.

‘It’s all right,’ he murmured. ‘You’re safe.’

He was reminded of that night in his flat, when Wolfgang had come to his door. He’d been so full of fear and sadness. He was like that now, except it seemed worse. But what could be worse? What was he missing?

‘You can trust me, baby,’ he murmured. ‘You can trust me.’

Wolfgang sagged against Will, all fight gone out of him and he gave in to soft, quiet sobs. The barely there sound was so full of pain, so heart-breaking that Will almost couldn’t stand it. But he would be there. Wolfgang needed him.

‘I’ve got you,’ he whispered. ‘I’ve always got you.’

Wolfgang didn’t respond, just sobbed and gripped his shirt like he was afraid Will would just slip away.


	23. Chapter 23

Wolfgang’s sobs eventually died away. Will kept holding him until Wolfgang pulled away. Tilly was at their feet, her paw on Wolfgang’s knee and concern on her face. Wolfgang reached for her and fussed her. Will took the opportunity to look him over. There were no bruises visible but he still looked terrible. He looked pale and weak, as if he’d not been eating or sleeping properly for a while.

‘What’s going on, Wolfie?’ he asked, gently.

Wolfgang looked at him and there was so much pain in his eyes Will couldn’t stand it.

‘I thought you said I didn’t have to tell you,’ said Wolfgang, with a trace of a smile.

Will smiled back, relieved to see a little of the real Wolfgang in his face. ‘You don’t have to but it might help.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘It won’t help.’ He sighed heavily. ‘If only there was a way out …’ He trailed off and tugged Tilly close for a hug. She licked his face.

‘What if there was a way out?’ Will asked, his heart hammering. Maybe this was what he could do to help. Get Wolfgang into witness protection maybe.

Wolfgang looked at him. ‘If there was a way to get me, my mama and Tilly out, then yeah of course I’d go. But there isn’t.’ He sighed. ‘This is my life and I’m stuck with it.’

‘But it doesn’t have to be that way. We can take Tilly and your mama and just leave. We can disappear.’

Wolfgang shook his head sadly. ‘My family is more powerful thank you think, Will. They’d come after us. They’d find us and they would make us pay.’ He looked up into Will’s face. ‘He’s done it before.’

‘There must be something we can do, Wolf. Nothing is impossible and you can have the life you want.’

Wolfgang reached up and touched Will’s cheek tenderly. ‘You’re so idealistic, Liebling. It’s cute. It really is.’ He sighed. ‘But you have no idea what my world is like. There’s no happy ending here, Sußer.’ He stood up.

The hurt and the pain were still there in his eyes but he looked like he had more energy after his conversation with Will. He gazed around the woods for a moment and sighed. ‘This place is the only freedom I can have,’ he murmured. He turned back to Will, leaned down and kissed Will tenderly on the mouth. ‘Thank you,’ he whispered against his mouth.

‘But I didn’t do anything,’ said Will.

Wolfgang smiled, a faint but real smile. ‘Yes you did.’ He turned away. ‘Komm, Tilly.’

Confused but relieved to see that real smile, Will watched Wolfgang and Tilly leave the clearing. He sighed. He didn’t know yet how he could help Wolfgang, except be there for him. Maybe that was enough, just for now. Until he could work out something more.

He sat there a little longer, then returned to the house. He had his duties to be getting on with. Again, he was guarding Wolfgang’s mama’s rooms.

As Wolfgang returned to the house, feeling so much stronger for that little time with Will, he was met by one of the guards with a message from his uncle. He was wanted in the study. As always, his heart sank a little at the request, although not too much. He hadn’t done anything wrong and, if it were both of them, it was most likely about the mission he’d been waiting to hear about.

But still, he couldn’t stop his heart hammering with nerves as he walked through the house to the study. Tilly kept with him and, since he hadn’t been instructed otherwise, he kept her with him as he entered the room.

His uncle was sitting in front of the fire, with his customary glass of brandy. But his father was lounging on the sofa at the far end of the room, seemingly not paying attention. But Wolfgang knew he was.

‘You wanted to see me,’ he said, evenly.

‘You always have to bring that dog with you,’ sneered his father. ‘Are you afraid of us, boy?’

Wolfgang didn’t look at him. His uncle tutted impatiently.

‘We’ve called him here to tell him about his next job, Anton. Try to control your cruelties for a moment.’

Wolfgang kept his face impassive, though his stomach was in knots. Tilly put her head against his thigh and that gave him a little strength. He stayed silent and waited to be told.

‘That club you’re so fond of, you need to go there, tonight and meet a woman names Lila Faccini. She knows you are a Bogdanow but you are to pretend you want to leave us, that you want to defect to her side.’

‘Which side is her side?’ asked Wolfgang, choosing not to comment on the irony of being told to ‘pretend’ he wanted out.

‘She works for a man called Sebastian Fuchs. He is King of the North of Berlin and the only way to him is to through her. Do whatever you can, Wolfgang. Charm her, fuck her if that’s what it takes. Make her trust you.’

‘To what end?’

‘Are you stupid?’ spat Anton.

Wolfgang glanced at him, pushing down the flare of anger in his belly. ‘I assume this is yet another plan to conquer another kingdom, because the last one that resulted in the deaths of twenty people did so well.’

Anton jerked up, anger making his eyes flare. ‘How dare you speak to me like that, boy? Do you want me to beat you again?’ He smirked. ‘Is it something more you crave?’

‘Sit down, Anton. How would it look to the beautiful Miss Faccini if you beat the boy black and blue?’ 

Anton growled in frustration, then sat down.

Wolfgang kept back his smile at seeing his father put in his place a little. If there was one person who had some control over his father, it was his uncle. Just most of the time, he chose not to use it.

‘This time, we’re choosing stealth,’ said his uncle. ‘You’re a clever boy, Wolfgang. We trust you to infiltrate successfully.’

‘Do I have free reign with this? To accomplish this how I think is appropriate?’

His father made a noise but Sergei silenced him with a raised hand.

‘Yes, but you’re to report to me daily.’ 

‘Agreed.’

Sergei nodded. ‘Excellent. We have faith in you, Wolfgang. You will start tonight?’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I will.’ He turned. ‘Komm, Tilly,’ he said and left, without waiting for permission. They needed him for this and they weren’t about to damage their asset.


	24. Chapter 24

Will had learned that guarding Wolfgang’s mother’s room was one of the quietest positions in his new job. He had been told not to let anyone but the Bogdanow brothers past without permission but he had no intention of stopping Wolfgang if he wanted to go in. He’d also been told not to let Irina herself out.

Will was more and more convinced that he needed to get Wolfgang and his mama out of here. He just didn’t know how he was going to do it yet. But he had to get them away from here. Neither of them were safe in this damn house.

He’d been on duty for nearly two hours when he heard a noise from behind the door. It was the first time he’d ever heard any noise from Irina. He kept still and listened. There was another thud and then what sounded like a soft cry.

His heart hammering, Will listened, doubting himself on what to do. He had been told not to go inside. But if there was an emergency, if there was something wrong, he had to help.

There was another cry, then a wail and Will darted inside, without even pausing to glance around to make sure there was nobody coming, he darted inside.

Immediately, his gaze found Irina. She was huddled up in the corridor, almost completely curled up in a ball and sobbing into her arms.

Suddenly, he didn’t know what to do. It had been a long time since he’d seen her. Would she even remember him? Would she feel safe with him? Or would she see him as just the Bogdanow Brothers’ guard, the staff of people who had hurt her.

‘I’m Will,’ he said, softly. She didn’t look up.

‘Irina, I’m a friend of Wolfgang’s. I want to help. What’s wrong?’

She looked up and it took all his training not to gasp. She looked so different than he remembered. It wasn’t just the ragged scar below the line of her hair. She was thinner, more aged than she should be. But the thing that really challenged his composure was the look in her blue eyes. It was the same look he’d seen in Wolfgang’s eyes, that dead, hopeless look, like their souls were already dead.

But he was relieved to see that she didn’t look afraid of him. He crouched down, keeping eye contact. ‘I knew you when I was a boy,’ he said. ‘You were always kind to me. I’d like to help if I can.’

She didn’t say anything and he began to wonder if she could speak. He glanced up again at the scar. From an operation maybe? He realised suddenly that he was shaking and seemed incapable of asking for what she wanted, what she needed.

He sat down on the floor beside her. ‘It’s okay, Irina. You’re safe here with me. I’m your friend.’

She looked at him for a moment, then sat down next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. Carefully he put his arm around her and she leaned in and started to sob again. Will just murmured softly to her and rubbed her back, hoping to comfort her a little.

After a little while, he took out his phone and texted Seb. _Do me a favour, get Wolfgang to come to the top floor. Tell him Will wants him._ He knew he could trust Seb not to blab.

‘Wolfgang’s coming,’ he said to Irina. ‘He’ll be here soon.’

Irina just held onto him as she sobbed.

Wolfgang was in bedroom, curled up around Tilly and trying to keep his mind focused on the mission and not on … the other stuff. It was harder without the vodka but he had to stay sober. Later he needed to keep his head together. He was going to go down to the club and see if he could make a connection with Lila. He didn’t know her but from the photo he’d seen of her, he remembered seeing her around a little at the club but he was reasonably sure she wasn’t there for pleasure.

A sudden knock on his door startled him and Tilly growled. He got up and went to the door, bracing himself for the intrusion. He was surprised to see one of the guards, one of the door guards who he knew didn’t have a particular allegiance.

‘Er, can I help you?’

‘Will says he wants you on the top floor.’ He shrugged. ‘No idea you why but said I’d pass the message on.’

‘Oh, thanks.’

Seb gave him a nod, then walked away.

Wolfgang looked back at Tilly, who was watching him expectantly. ‘Komm, Tilly,’ he said and headed off. If Will wanted to see him, he had no objection to going, none at all.

He smiled a bit as he locked his bedroom door behind him. It was only when he had one foot on the stairs to the top floor that he realised that if Will wanted to see him on the top floor, he must be with his mama. _Scheiße_. He rubbed his hand through his hair. What would he think? How could he explain what had happened?

He kept going up the stairs, with Tilly following closely at his heels. The door to the corridor was shut but there was no guard on it. He opened the door and went inside, locking it from the inside before turning.

Will was sitting on the ground, his arm around Wolfgang’s mama. Her head was buried in his chest and she was crying.

‘What’s happened?’ he asked.

Will looked up. ‘I just heard her crying. She won’t tell me why.’

Wolfgang shifted awkwardly. ‘She can’t.’

Will didn’t question him but Wolfgang could see the information going into his head. He headed over. Tilly was ahead of him, already trotting over to his mama’s side and putting her head on her lap.

‘Mama, it’s okay, you’re safe,’ Wolfgang said, sitting down on her other side and putting his arm around her waist. His arm brushed Will’s and a pleasant tingle went through him.

‘Nobody’s going to hurt you,’ he murmured, finding her hand and stroking it.

Gradually, she stopped crying and rested, still and quiet, in their arms. Wolfgang looked across at Will and was surprised to see his gaze on his mama, watching her with tender concern plain on his expressive face. He was stroking her hair with such care and tenderness, something Wolfgang wasn’t used to.

_Fuck_ , he knew he needed to stop himself feeling the things he was starting to feel about Will. It wasn’t safe to feel that, not in this house. But he just couldn’t help it. Will was making it impossible to not to. He was falling in love with him.


	25. Chapter 25

‘It was the last time we ran away,’ said Wolfgang suddenly.

They were still in the corridor, sitting on the floor with their arms around Irina. She wasn’t crying anymore but she made no signs of wanting either of them to go. 

Will glanced at him, frowning in confusion. ‘What was?’

Wolfgang took a long, deep breath. ‘When Mama got hurt.’ She glanced at Will, then away. He focused on his hand, gently caressing his mama’s hair. Will just watched him, not wanting to push him.

‘It … wasn’t long after you went back to the states. A few months maybe. I didn’t want … there was all this shit going on … my father … and I was sick of it. I … I told Mama what he was doing … what … was happening.’

‘What … what was happening, Wolfie?’ Will asked, cautiously.

Wolfgang briefly met his eyes, then his gaze skirted away and he stared off into the distance in silence for a moment. Will could feel him trying to get control of himself. Then he started to speak again.

‘She was angry, so angry I’ve never seen her like that before. She wanted to confront him. I begged her to leave it, said we should just go. So we took off, in the middle of the night, just us.’

‘What happened?’

‘He came after us. We almost got to the train station.’

Irina whimpered and grasped Will’s shirt tightly. Wolfgang held her hand, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of it.

‘It … it was bad when he caught us. I’ve still got the scars and … Mama … well, he nearly killed her.’ He looked at his mama, gazing at her face. Yet his expression was twisted with the pain in his memory. ‘He had a car waiting to take her to hospital. It wasn’t a loss of temper or control. He wanted to hurt her badly enough to go to hospital. He wanted to punish her. She had had to have an operation. It saved her life but afterwards, she was like that.’

‘What did he do to you, Wolfgang?’ Will asked, softly.

Wolfgang looked down at his lap. ‘He took me back home and showed me he could do what he liked with me. I couldn’t fight it, because I knew what he would do.’

Will didn’t know what to say. He thought, maybe, that he knew what Wolfgang meant. But it couldn’t be. Surely? Not to his own son. Wolfgang wasn’t going to say it, he knew. Maybe he would never say exactly what Anton had done. Maybe he couldn’t say it.

Will didn’t know what to do. There was nothing he could do, except be there. He reached out and laid his hand on top of Wolfgang’s, where it gripped his mama’s hand.

Wolfgang looked up at him, gratitude in his eyes but also, that hopelessness was still there. ‘Do you see why we can’t leave? He doesn’t care what he does to us.’

‘But it can’t get any worse, can it? Isn’t it worth the risk to get out now? You don’t deserve to live like this.’

Wolfgang gave an empty smile. ‘Things can always get worse, Schatz. Don’t imagine he’d leave you alone if you helped us try to escape.’

‘I’m not frightened of him.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘Then you haven’t seen enough yet.’ He sighed. ‘Look, it’s not just what he can physically do. We’re one of the most powerful families in the country. Getting away without being caught would be more difficult than breaking into a bank.’

To break the tension, Will smiled a little. ‘After seeing you break into that safe, I reckon you could do that too.’

Wolfgang smiled but all too briefly. ‘I’m serious, Will. If you’re going to stay here, you need to stop thinking about me getting out of here. It’s just not possible. If you can’t do that, then maybe you should go back to the States.’

Will looked back at him for a moment, then nodded. He didn’t speak because he didn’t want to make a promise he couldn’t keep. There was no way he was going to give up on getting Wolfgang out. He just had to think of a plan and keep it to himself until he knew what he was doing.

Wolfgang shifted. ‘Come on, Mama, lets get you back in your room.’

Together, they helped Irina up and Tilly kept with them as they guided her back into her room.

‘Thank you,’ Wolfgang said, once they’d got her settled in her lounge and walked back into the corridor. ‘For looking after her.’

Will looked at him. ‘She needed help.’

Then Wolfgang gave him a real smile, before reaching out and cupping his jaw. He pulled him close for a kiss, one so full of feeling that Will could barely breathe. ‘You’re a hero, Schatz,’ he murmured against his lip.

He pulled back and there was that sadness in his eyes again. ‘But you can’t save me.’ He turned away. ‘Komm, Tilly,’ he said and walked away, the dog following close beside him.

Wolfgang returned to his room feeling warm all over. What had he done to deserve Will? Someone so full of kindness and love. He was so optimistic, so certain that everything would work out all right eventually.

He wished he could have that sort of optimism. He smiled suddenly as he remembered his mama telling him once that he was an optimist. He’d only been a little boy before … before everything was quite this bad. It hadn’t been good but all he’d known was that sometimes his father shouted, sometimes they had to get away from his temper, sometimes his mama was scared.

It was one of those times and they’d gone to the zoo. He’d loved to sit and watch the tigers with her. He hadn’t noticed when he was really little how sad she would get. But he’d noticed that day. It had been a hopeless sadness, as if she’d known even back then that there was no way out. It had taken him some time to realise that for himself.

Will would realise it too and he’d get himself out. Wolfgang hoped he did, that he got himself to safety. And until he did, Wolfgang would be glad to have him around, so he could keep feeling that warmth.

‘Where have you been?’ asked an unwelcome voice.

Wolfgang looked up and glared at Steiner. ‘Seeing my mother. What’s it got to do with you?’

Steiner smirked. ‘How is the vegetable?’

Anger blazed in Wolfgang and before he knew it, he was grabbing his cousin by the throat and shoving him hard against the wall, not giving a damn about the consequences. Tilly leaped at him, barking, but keeping back.

‘You fucking dare say anything about my mother and I’ll fucking kill you.’

Steiner glared at him, then pushed him off. ‘All right, all right. Fucking psycho.’

Wolfgang was pleased to see he looked a little rattled. ‘What do you want, Steiner?’

‘My father told me you’re going undercover. I want in.’

‘What does he say about that?’

‘He said you should make use of me if you can.’

Wolfgang smirked. ‘Well I can’t. Stay away from it, Steiner. I’ve got it all under control.’

Steiner scowled. ‘You’re useless. You’ll never succeed at this.’

Wolfgang kept his smirk on his face. ‘Well, if I fail, I’m sure your father will put you in charge.’

Steiner glared at him, clearly picking up the undertones in his voice. ‘You need to watch yourself, Wolfgang.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Why? You don’t think I’m afraid of you, do you?’

Leaving Steiner speechless, he turned away and entered his room. Tilly waited to growl at Steiner again before following her master into his room. 


	26. Chapter 26

Wolfgang, as was typical, had dressed all in black but he’d chosen his skinny jeans that he knew showed off his ass, and his tightest black t-shirt, which showed off his pecs and his abs. He was objective about his own body and he knew he was attractive. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t but in this case, it could only help him. He was going to make contact with Lila tonight.

He hadn’t told Will. There was no reason he needed to know about this undercover stuff, or anything he did. It wasn’t like they were a couple. Wolfgang’s life didn’t lend itself to being in a couple with anyone.

He fussed Tilly, then left, knowing that his Aunt Elke would see to her later. This time, he had permission to be out. Will wasn’t on the door or on the gates. Maybe he was off shift.

Wolfgang shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about him all the time. It would only get Will in trouble. He headed to the club, trying to put himself in the right mood. He knew Lila Faccini a little. He’d seen her at the club a lot and he had seen her looking at him sometimes. Tonight was the first night he was going to return her affection.

It had been a long time since he’d been with a woman. Women expected things from him, the way the men he met never did. Well, except Will. Will expected too much from him, yet he was so patient at the same time.

_No, stop it_ , he thought. _Don’t think about him_.

The club was busy. He moved through the crowd towards the bar, sat on a bar stool and ordered a whiskey, looking around. He kept the appearance of being casual but he was searching for Lila. Felix emerged from the staff area behind the bar and smiled at him.

‘Hey, Wolfgang. Good to see you. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’

Wolfgang and shrugged. ‘I guess.’

‘Good to see you’re still with us.’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ said Wolfgang, all too aware of how true that statement was. He took a drink of his whiskey, then turned, resting his elbow on the bar as he looked around the club. He knew a few of the men here tonight, from various one-night stands. But he wasn’t interested in them.

‘Lila around tonight?’ he asked casually.

Felix gave him a look. ‘You don’t normally ask for her.’

Wolfgang looked back at him levelly. ‘I’ve got a message for her.’

‘She’s around somewhere. Another?’

Wolfgang drained the last of his whiskey. ‘Yeah. Thanks.’

He took the drink and paid with his card. Then he slid off the stool and moved into the crowd. He felt eyes on him but he ignored the men he knew were checking him out. Then he saw Lila. She was watching him, curiously. Then she moved through the crowd towards him.

He stood up straight and took a casual sip of his drink.

She reached him and smiled, reaching out and trailing a finger down his chest, following the curve of his muscles. ‘Hello, sexy.’

‘Hey. You want a drink?’

‘Felix told me you were looking for me.’ She smirked. ‘Want to play?’

‘Got somewhere to go?’

Her smile widened. ‘Yeah, but you can buy me a drink first.’

She turned and walked away, back towards the bar. He followed her.

Will had gone to see Wolfgang at the end of his shift, just to find he wasn’t there. Tilly had barked when he’d knocked on the door, then whimpered when she realised it was him and she couldn’t get to him.

‘Sorry, Tilly,’ he said. ‘I’ll come and see you later.’

He headed off to look for Wolfgang. He wasn’t in the house. He looked in the woods but he wasn’t there either. Well, there was only one other place he could be. The club. Will told himself he shouldn’t go but he couldn’t help it. Their conversation on his mother’s floor had only reinforced his concern for Wolfgang. He was determined to make sure he was all right. He knew there was nothing official and it was probably too soon but he was already starting to think of Wolfgang as his boyfriend.

The club was busy. Will looked around, hoping not to find that Wolfgang was getting himself into trouble. Seb had told him a few stories about the state he often came home in. Will was beginning to realise how much of Wolfgang’s behaviour was just to cope with his life.

There was no sign of him on the main floor of the club. Will sat at the bar and ordered a beer as he wondered what else to do. Where else could he be?

‘Looking for Wolfgang?’ Felix asked, as he gave him his drink.

‘Er, yeah,’ said Will, not wanting to say much with all the people around him.

Felix glanced around, then leaned in close to him. ‘If it’s information you want, Lila might be beating you to it.’

Will looked up sharply. ‘He’s with Lila? What … what does he know?’

Felix cleared his throat. ‘You’d better come through,’ he said, then turned and walked into the back room.

Will hesitated, then followed him.

Behind the bar, there was a stock room, which led into a staff room. There were stairs leading off it, possibly leading to Felix’s flat, since he seemed to live there.

Felix shut the door behind them and sat down on the sofa in the staff room. ‘What happening with Wolfgang?’ he asked.

Will shrugged and sat down. ‘No idea. Why?’ He clutched his bottle of beer, trying not to show how nervous he felt. 

‘Because he came in here asking for Lila for the first time ever. Normally, he keeps as far away as possible from her.’

‘He’s with Lila?’ Will asked, his chest constricting at the thought. He wouldn’t admit it if asked, but he was jealous. He had no right to be because, despite what he wanted, he knew Wolfgang wasn’t his boyfriend. They’d just had that one night together and those chats and those snatched moments. That didn’t make a relationship. The longing Will felt didn’t mean Wolfgang was his, didn’t mean that Wolfgang wanted him.

‘You’re the one working undercover,’ said Felix. ‘Shouldn’t you know why a member of the Bogdanow family should be interested in the King of North Berlin’s girlfriend?’

Will stared at Felix. ‘Lila is Fuchs’ girlfriend?’

Felix shook his head. ‘Fucking hell, Will. Have you been doing any investigating while you’ve been in there or have you been too busy mooning over Wolfgang?’

Will shifted nervously. ‘I may have been a bit … distracted. The things that are going on in that house …’

‘I know,’ said Felix, gravely. ‘Why do you think I warned you about going in there?’

‘I just … wish I could help. He wants out, you know. If we could help …’

Felix just looked at him for a moment, then sighed. ‘It wouldn’t be easy.’

‘But it’s possible?’

‘Maybe. If Wolfgang co-operates. I’ve known him for a long time, not that he lets anyone get close, and one thing he’s never been is co-operative.’


	27. Chapter 27

After Wolfgang had got Lila a drink, she’d led him into the back and upstairs. There was a flat upstairs, which Wolfgang knew to be Felix’s. But there was a feminine touch about the place which didn’t seem like Felix.

But Wolfgang didn’t have time to wonder about Lila’s sleeping arrangements. He needed to focus his attention on his work. Lila shut the door behind them, then turned to smile at him. ‘So, sexy, what brings you to me tonight?’

‘Like you said,’ he said, with a smirk. ‘I want to play.’

‘What’s changed your mind?’

‘Maybe I’ve just been biding my time. Do you care?’

She smirked back at him, then started to walk towards him. ‘No.’ She reached him, curling her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. She was warm and soft against him, different from a man, but she took the control. He was happy to let her have it and he felt no need to fight her for it. His hands went to her waist, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath her thin dress. She kissed his mouth, his jaw and his neck, her hands exploring his chest in delight.

He could feel his body responding to her, just the simple heat and pleasure of being with another person, not having to think about it or distract himself from sensations he didn’t want to think about.

Her elegant hand slid down his chest and grasped the bulge of his cock through his jeans. Pleasure jolted through him and he pressed into her eagerly, sliding his hands along her womanly curves.

She pulled away, smirking at him. ‘So you want to give me this message or do you want to fuck me?’

He grinned. ‘Can’t I do one then the other?’

She smoothed her hand along his cheek and smiled. ‘That’s the right answer, sexy.’ She grasped his hand and pulled it down between her legs, underneath the short skirt of her dress. She was bare beneath her dress and he slid his fingers into her wet heat. He traced her clit with the pad of his index finger and felt her tremble against him. He kissed her, claiming her mouth hard. She whimpered into his mouth as he pleasured her.

Suddenly, he pulled his fingers out of her, grasped her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and rutted against him. They stumbled to the sofa and he found himself sitting on the sofa, with Lila in his lap.

She scrambled with his jeans, got them open and pulled out his cock. He bit his lip, trying to hold himself together as she manhandled him. He dug in his pocket for a condom and she took it off him to put it on for him.

He watched her. Fuck, she was sexy. He wanted to bury himself in her heat and just give himself up to pleasure, mindless, soft pleasure.

There was no time for thinking. Having got the condom on, she shifted forward and lowered herself onto him. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to lose himself in her. She moved against him and he pushed up into her. It was fast and desperate and they hurtled towards their orgasms together.

Afterwards, they sat back, panting, next to each other on the sofa. Wolfgang glanced at her. Her cheeks had darkened with pleasure and she was smiling.

‘So,’ said Wolfgang. ‘Do you want out or are you just fucking with Fuchs for fun?’

She looked at him and smirked. ‘Clever boy.’ She sat up and shifted so she could look properly into his face. ‘How long have you wanted out?’

‘Since about twelve years old.’

She scoffed. ‘You’ve done a brilliant job so far.’

‘I know.’

‘So what’s brought you to me now?’

‘My father and uncle want to set up a deal with Fuchs. An agreement to help each other out. They’re interested in …’ He cleared his throat. ‘Property.’ The word was loaded and they both knew he didn’t mean buildings.

‘Sebastian has deals with the Mafia,’ said Lila. ‘He orders what he needs and they send it through.’ She looked down. ‘The girls … they’re always ones no one will miss.’ She met his eyes. ‘You don’t want to do this, do you?’

‘I’d rather die.’

She reached her packet of cigarettes on the coffee table and lit one. She offered him the packet and he took one, fiddling with it for a moment before lighting it.

‘Why don’t you do it?’ she asked. ‘Just shoot yourself. You know how to die instantly.’

He focused on his cigarette. ‘It’s not just me. There’s my mother too. I couldn’t leave her.’

Lila nodded. There was silence for a few moments, as they both considered.

‘Sebastian always wants more customers. Can your family provide that?’

‘Yes.’ He took a long drag of his cigarette. ‘And clean money to pay for them.’

‘And I suppose they want to make a deal that neither will try to take over any of the other’s territory?’

He nodded. ‘As standard.’

‘I’ll take it to Sebastian.’ She reached out and squeezed his knee. ‘Don’t worry, sexy. I won’t tell him you fucked me.’

He smirked. ‘I appreciate that.’

‘You’ll come back and see me?’

‘I’ll need to, to liaise about the deal.’

She matched his smirk. ‘Is that what we’re calling it?’

He ducked his head and his thoughts, ridiculously, went to Will. This wasn’t cheating, because they weren’t a couple, but it partly felt like it was. He shook his head, putting the other man out of his mind. He couldn’t afford to get attached to him. Will couldn’t risk getting involved with him either. It was too dangerous.

He stood up, taking a last drag on his cigarette and stubbing it out in the ash tray on the coffee table. ‘I should go.’

‘I’ll show you down.’

Wolfgang glanced at her. ‘Do you stay here a lot?’

‘I do. Felix is a good friend.’

‘Are you fucking him?’

She laughed. ‘No. Just friends.’

‘I guess Fuchs would kill him. He works for him, doesn’t he?’

Lila looked away. ‘He does. And Sebastian would kill anyone who had me without his permission.’

Wolfgang pressed his lips together tightly. He wanted to hug her. He knew what it felt like to be used, but he couldn’t do anything to help her, like he couldn’t do anything to help himself.

Lila looked at him again and gave him a sad smile. ‘Felix is the only one who doesn’t look at me like I’m a reward for pleasing the boss. You know, if there’s anyone you can trust, it’s him.’

‘I don’t know him.’

‘Only because you won’t let yourself know anyone.’ Before he could say anything in reply, she turned and led him downstairs.

Will drained his beer and stood up. Felix seemed to have finished lecturing him. He knew he had to get it together and do some actual investigative work. He’d allowed himself to be distracted long enough. 

He had taken one step towards the door when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked up. The footsteps came to an abrupt halt. Wolfgang was standing halfway down the stairs. He looked flushed and dishevelled. There was lipstick smudged on his face and on his neck. He smelt like sex.

Will glanced at Lila, who was behind Wolfgang on the stairs, smoking a cigarette. Her lipstick was smudged.

His chest constricted and he looked at Wolfgang, knowing his pain showed in his face. Wolfgang bit his lip and shifted, looking guilty. But he didn’t say anything.

Will couldn’t say anything. As far as Wolfgang knew, he wasn’t supposed to know Felix beyond bar staff. He shouldn’t even be in this back room. He wanted to scream and shout at Wolfgang, berate him for cheating on him, but he didn’t have the right. They weren’t a couple. They weren’t anything.

So Will did the only thing he could do. He turned and walked out in silence.


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Wolfgang got outside, Will was long gone. He cursed under his breath. Will was upset; it was obvious. But it wasn’t fair. Wolfgang hadn’t done anything wrong. They weren’t a couple. He couldn’t just come back into his life and expect to own him, to expect to have any say in what he did.

Will was never going to understand him, never going to really know what was going on in his head. He wouldn’t understand it. He wouldn’t understand that the circumstances of his life meant that he couldn’t give his body to him. His body wasn’t his to give and it never would be.Hisfjfj

His heart wanted him. He wanted him so much but he knew it was not to be. Maybe Will seeing him with Lila was all for the best. Maybe it would show him he was wasting his time here. Maybe he would finally go home and leave Wolfgang to fester. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about Will anymore.

When he got back to the mansion, one of the guards told him to report to the study. He’d been expecting that, though he’d hoped to be able to sleep or at least shower first. Maybe it was best to get it over with.

He went straight to the study and knocked on the door, hoping it might just be his uncle waiting for him. No such luck. His father’s voice told him to enter.

They were both there, waiting for him. Anton was silent and watchful but Sergei smiled at him and raised his glass. ‘Have a drink, Wolfgang. You look like you’ve been hard at work.’

‘No, thank you. I’ve had my first meeting with Lila.’

Sergei took a sip of his brandy. ‘Have we got our deal?’

‘She needs to talk to Fuchs, but she sounded interested. She said they always need more customers for their property.’ He felt sick referring to actual human beings like that but he kept his face expressionless. He was used to that. ‘I’ll need to liaise again with her but we should have no problem setting up an arrangement.’

‘Excellent,’ said Sergei. He gave Wolfgang another smile. ‘You’re doing well. I knew you would.’

Anton stood suddenly, interrupting his brother. ‘And what did you have to do to achieve this?’ he asked.

Wolfgang frowned. ‘You said I had free reign.’

‘We did,’ said Sergei, frowning at his brother. ‘There isn’t anything more to say, is there?’

‘Sergei, please leave.’

‘Anton…’

‘Sergei,’ Anton said, his voice low in warning. ‘Leave me to talk to my son.’

Wolfgang clenched his fists behind his back. He knew what was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Sergei sighed. ‘If you insist.’ He got up and crossed to the door. ‘Be careful with him, Anton. We need him.’

Anton grunted but didn’t answer. Sergei let himself out.

Wolfgang looked into his father’s face, trying to read his mood and work out what he was in for. Anton’s expression was hard but gave nothing away. He looked away, hating the sight of those hazel eyes looking back at him.

Anton put his mouth close to Wolfgang’s ear. ‘You stink of sex,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang winced at the soft tone of his father’s voice. _Why, why does he have to do this?_

Anton chuckled softly. ‘You fucked her, didn’t you? I knew it.’

He reached up and caressed Wolfgang’s cheek. Wolfgang pressed his lips tightly together, fighting a wave of nausea.

‘You’re just like me, my boy. Just like me.’

_I’m not, I’m not_.

‘Exactly like me. You take what you want in life.’ He turned him roughly into the wall and pressed him there hard. His hands closed around his neck and squeezed hard enough to mark, hard enough to show he was at his mercy. ‘And now you’re going to take me, because this is all you want out of life.’

His hand went to the fly of Wolfgang’s jeans and started to take them down. ‘All you want is to fuck and get fucked. That’s all you’re worth.’

Hurt and anger mixed in Will’s stomach, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He’d stormed back to his flat, barely aware of anything else but the hurt pounding through his body. He had no right, _no right_ , to feel like this but he did. The jealousy twisted inside him, fuelling his anger and poisoning his thoughts.

Why had he agreed to come back here? Why had he ever thought they could pick up where they left off? He had thought that Wolfgang would be the same person, but he clearly wasn’t. He had changed.

He hadn’t been back at his flat for long before his doorbell rang. For a moment he considered not answering it. There weren’t many people who would come to visit him here, and probably only one at this time of night. He didn’t want to see Wolfgang, didn’t want to hear his explanations but he had to admit to himself that he couldn’t ignore him.

Cursing himself, he opened the door. Immediately, his hurt and anger melted away. Wolfgang looked awful. His eyes were red and swollen and he was breathing hard. There were red finger marks around his neck, like someone had grabbed him.

‘I … I know you’re angry with me,’ Wolfgang said, his voice faint and wavery. ‘But can I come in? I … I really need you right now.’

How could Will refuse that? He stood back. ‘Come in.’

Wolfgang smiled slightly in gratitude and came in, shutting the door behind him. ‘Listen, the thing with Lila…’

‘I don’t want to talk about that,’ said Will, shortly.

‘But it was business and we’re not … I mean you and I have never…’

‘I said I didn’t want to talk about that.’

Wolfgang fell silent, biting his lip and shifting awkwardly. His hands twitched and he reached up to his neck, then seemed to catch himself and let his hands drop to his sides again.

‘What happened to you?’

Wolfgang’s gaze skirted away and he rubbed the back his head. ‘I … I can’t …’

Will scoffed, the anger flaring in him again. ‘Oh, I get it. Lila get a bit rough, did she?’

Wolfgang looked back at him, his eyes wide and disbelieving. ‘What?’

‘That’s all you care about, isn’t it? Fucking. That’s all that matters to you,’ snapped Will, unable to stop himself as the anger pulsed through him. ‘You don’t give a shit about me, do you? What is it? Did you lose interest when I wouldn’t fuck you that time?’

Wolfgang stared at him in dumb shock for a moment, then covered his face with his hands and collapsed to the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

Will rushed to Wolfgang’s side, already regretting what he’d said and was shocked to find him trembling. He wasn’t crying but was holding himself tight, desperately trying to stop the tremors that shook his body.

‘Wolfgang, oh baby, I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of that. I’m just being a jealous prick. Don’t even pay any attention to me. I’m so sorry.’

Wolfgang shook his head rapidly. ‘You’re … right,’ he gasped, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over. ‘You’re right.’ He swallowed hard and looked up at Will. He’d successfully conquered his tears but his blue eyes were full of pain. ‘He’s right. Getting fucked is all I’m good for.’

‘That’s not what I said. Who … who said that to you?’

Wolfgang turned into him suddenly, burying his face in Will’s shoulder. Will wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. ‘It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m so sorry.’

Wolfgang didn’t say anything, just held onto Will’s shirt like he was the only thing keeping him afloat in a flood.

‘Wolfgang, please tell me who said that to you?’

‘I can’t,’ Wolfgang said, his voice tight. ‘I can’t tell you. I can’t tell anyone.’

Will cupped his jaw, gently but firmly bringing his head up so he could look into his face. ‘Tell me, baby,’ he said, firmly. ‘You can tell me. Who said that to you?’

‘M … my father,’ he said, then dropped his head back to Will’s shoulder.

Will frowned, holding Wolfgang in his arms. What kind of father would say something like that? Even Wolfgang’s, who Will knew was violent. But that? That was sick. What did that mean?

Will suddenly went cold as a horrible thought occurred to him. _No, no it can’t mean that. It can’t._ But then Will remembered what Wolfgang had said about that time he’d run away. He’d said his father had shown him he could do what he liked with him.

Part of him didn’t want to know, didn’t want to hear it, but he couldn’t leave Wolfgang to deal with it alone. However hard it was for Will to hear, he knew it was worse for Wolfgang to experience. Maybe it wasn’t even what he was thinking. Maybe he was leaping to conclusions. He had to ask. Had to.

‘Why does he say that, baby?’

Wolfgang held himself very still, keeping his face buried in Will’s shoulder. ‘Because that’s what he does.’

Will stayed silent as that sank in. Anger and disgust wrestled inside him and all he wanted to do was punch Anton Bogdanow in the head until he lay bleeding and motionless on the floor. But he had to control himself, for Wolfgang.

‘You mean he … he rapes you?’ Will asked, cautiously.

Wolfgang pulled away suddenly, scrabbling to his feet and rushing across the room to the door. ‘I shouldn’t have told you. I shouldn’t have said that.’

‘But it’s true, isn’t it?’ said Will, standing up and looking calmly at Wolfgang, where he was standing still as a statue facing the door. ‘That’s what’s been going on all this time. That’s why you’re the way you are. That’s why you won’t let me close and why there’s that pain in your eyes.’

Wolfgang turned to look at him, his eyes wide and that pain still there. ‘Nobody knows except … well I guess my family knows. None of them give a fuck.’

‘How long has it been going on?’

Wolfgang took a deep breath, his eyes skirting away from him. He let out the breath and leaned against the wall. ‘Since I was twelve.’

He glanced briefly at Will’s face, perhaps looking for shock. Will tried to keep his face calm, just wanting to let Wolfgang talk. He could feel all the pent-up emotions inside him, years of accumulated pain that he’d never talked about.

‘He uses it to punish me or control me. And I fought him. I fought him so much. You have to believe me.’

‘I believe you,’ Will said, gently.

‘But now he …’ He swallowed and looked away. His hands shook and he clenched them into fists. ‘I found out he was going to my mama. He was … doing what he wanted to her.’

‘Fuck, what a bastard,’ Will said, despite himself.

Wolfgang let out a humourless chuckle. ‘Yeah. Lowest of the low, right? When I found out, I was so angry. I went to him, demanded he leave her alone. He said he would. He said he’d never touch her again, as long as I never fought him again.’

Will stared at him in horror. ‘My god.’

Wolfgang gave him a wry smile. ‘So that’s who you want to be involved with, Will, somebody who meekly lets his father fuck him. This is where you back out. Get out while you still can, Will. I’m fucked up and there’s no point trying to save me.’

Will didn’t say anything. He just crossed the room, reached out and tugged Wolfgang into his arms. ‘You’re worth saving.’

Those words seemed to break the dam for the next moment, Wolfgang was crying hysterically in his arms. Will didn’t say anything, just held him close and let him cry.

Wolfgang felt drained. He didn’t know how long he’d spent crying in Will’s arms. He was embarrassed but also grateful. He felt better for it somehow, better than he had in a long while.

At some point, Will had guided him over to the bed and encouraged him to lie down. Will had gone to pull away but Wolfgang hadn’t let him. So now, they were lying on the bed together, quiet and still. There was something so soothing about being in Will’s arms.

He glanced up at Will. ‘I need to explain.’

‘You don’t need to explain anything to me, Wolfgang.’

Wolfgang sat up. ‘I do, Will.’

Will sat up too, waiting expectantly to hear what he had to say.

Wolfgang took a deep breath. ‘About Lila.’

Will looked away and Wolfgang caught the twitch of his jaw that betrayed his jealous feelings. Wolfgang didn’t know how he felt about Will’s jealousy. He was both flattered and frightened. He wasn’t used to people having feelings for him and Will made it so obvious.

‘I did fuck her. But it was … business.’ He winced. ‘I don’t mean … I was sent there on family business. I never planned to do anything with her, just flirt a bit but … I looked at her and it was like looking at myself. All the hurt and pain and this … yearning for some sort of softness. I could see it in her as much as I can feel it in myself. I dunno, that was all it was. We’re both prisoners in this fucked up world, both being used. It was nice to just be with someone who understood me, just a little.’

Will reached out and touched his cheek gently. A pleasurable shiver went through Wolfgang and he looked into Will face, seeing only tenderness and love there.

‘I want to understand you,’ Will said, softly.

Wolfgang took a deep breath and laced his fingers through Will’s. ‘I want you to understand me.’


	30. Chapter 30

‘Right, we need a plan,’ said Will, standing up and starting to pace. It always helped him think.

‘Will, what are you talking about?’ asked Wolfgang, watching him.

Will stopped and looked at him. ‘You can’t go back there. I won’t let that happen to you one more damn time.’

Wolfgang looked at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. There was disbelief and confusion but also something else. Something like wonder. Then he sighed. ‘Schatz, you talk like there’s any kind of choice here.’

‘There is, of course there is. You don’t deserve this shit. You don’t deserve to be treated like this.’

Wolfgang shrugged, looking down at his hands twisted in his lap. ‘I’m used to it.’

‘Well you fucking shouldn’t be,’ shouted Will.

Wolfgang looked up, startled. He opened and closed his mouth several times, then frowned and looked back down at his hands. Will watched him as he took several deep breaths before he spoke again. ‘I … I can’t see a way out, Will.’

He sounded so desolate that he made Will’s heart break. He sat down next to him and laced their fingers together. ‘We’ll think of something. Have you … have you ever thought of going to the police? You’d have information that could take the whole lot of them down.’

Wolfgang looked at him and, for a moment, Will thought he was going to guess what he was really doing there.

‘Never trust a cop,’ said Wolfgang, bluntly.

Will hesitated, not sure what to say. He chewed his lip for a moment, then tried again. ‘But maybe they could help you. They’re bound to want to take down the family. They might give you immunity and put you under witness protection.’

Wolfgang gave him a long, searching look, then sighed. ‘Süßer, there’s so much you don’t know. I can’t go to the police. If I got a decent one, which are rare, they’d arrest me for all the shit I’ve done. And then there’s the other ones.’

‘Which ones?’

‘The ones that take the backhanders. The ones who sent my mother right back to him. The ones he let use me however they wanted.’ He met Will’s eyes. ‘What do you think those ones would do if I went to them for help?’

Will looked back at him for a moment, then sighed. ‘Point taken.’ He squeezed Wolfgang’s hand, just wanting to make it all better. ‘But we have to do something. Things can’t go on like this.’

Wolfgang gave him a small smile. ‘You’re a sweetheart, Schatz, you really are.’ He sighed. ‘I don’t think there’s any way out of this for me but you go on looking for one if it makes you feel better.’

‘There must be something I can do for you.’

‘There is,’ said Wolfgang, reaching up and grasping a handful of Will’s shirt. He tugged him close and kissed his mouth. ‘Take me to bed.’

Will nodded. ‘You must be tired.’

Wolfgang shook his head, smiling. ‘Not to sleep, Will. I want to have sex.’

Will pulled back. ‘I don’t want to hurt you or make you feel bad.’

‘You won’t.’ He trailed his fingers across his jaw. ‘I want to feel you, Will. I want … I want you to make love to me.’

Will gazed into his eyes, trying to read him. Was it right to do this? He had no idea. But how would Wolfgang take it if he refused.

Wolfgang frowned and looked down, pulling back from Will. ‘If you don’t want to, I understand. If … if you’re not interested anymore … I’ll understand.’

‘No, it’s not that. Of course I’m interested. I’m in l … I’m mad about you. But I don’t want to do the wrong thing.’

Wolfgang just looked at him for a moment, then reached for his jaw again and cupped him firmly. ‘This is the right thing,’ he murmured, then pulled him close for a kiss.

Wolfgang was laid bare before Will. His belly jangled with nerves but he felt safe in Will’s arms. Will was half on top of him, gazing at him as one hand caressed his chest and the other buried itself in his hair.

Wolfgang kept his gaze on Will, needing to keep himself in the moment and keep his thoughts here with Will. He was going slow, just touching and kissing him.

‘We can stop at any point,’ said Will. He’d said it a few times now, in that sweet, earnest way of his.

‘I know. Keep going.’

Will trailed his hand down his chest and his stomach, then lower, grasping his cock in a delightfully firm grip. He leaned into him, dropping kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Tenderly, he kissed the marks on his neck. Wolfgang turned into him, breathing in the clean, fresh scent of him. He was warm and soft against him and Wolfgang knew he would never hurt him.

Will looked into his face. ‘Are you ready?’ he asked.

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I’m ready.’ He reached for Will’s hand, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. ‘Go slow but … I’m not fragile.’

Will looked back at him for a moment, then nodded. He reached for the lube and a condom from his nightstand. Wolfgang just watched him, waiting. He was still nervous but he wasn’t scared. He trusted this man completely. He loved him.

He smiled as he watched the concentration on Will’s face as he opened the condom packet and started to slide it on himself. He loved him. He wasn’t scared of the feeling. It was like a warm secret deep inside, something that would keep him safe when he had to go back.

_No_ , he wasn’t going to think of that right now. He was here, with Will and that was all that mattered. He didn’t know what Will felt for him exactly, except that he knew for sure that he cared about him. It felt so good to be cared about.

He reached for Will and tugged him close for a kiss. ‘I’m really ready,’ he murmured against his lips.

Will chuckled softly. ‘All right, I get the picture.’ He hooked his arm beneath his thigh and pushed his leg up to give him access.

Wolfgang’s eyes drifted closed as he felt Will’s fingers pushing gently inside him. Will took his time, going so slowly and carefully. Wolfgang focused on the sensations of him, of his body so close, of his fingers inside him, of his mouth soft on his jaw.

Then Will was settling in between his legs, pushing both legs up to his chest and slowly easing inside him. Wolfgang kept his gaze fixed on his face, that face he loved.

‘All right?’ Will asked.

Wolfgang nodded. He looped his arms around Will’s neck. ‘Do it, Will,’ he murmured. ‘Fuck me.’

Will grinned and began to move. His thrusts were slow and deep, each one focused on bringing Wolfgang pleasure. He wasn’t just out for what he could get out of him. He cared about _his_ pleasure, not just his own.

Wolfgang could lose himself in this feeling forever, lose himself in the feeling of Will inside him, against him, with him. But he could feel his pleasure mounting. Will was far too determined to give him his orgasm, to make him feel good.

He held on tight to Will, pulling him down to a kiss and he felt his pleasure begin to spike. Will kissed him hard, full of passion for him and Wolfgang felt his hips jerk up into him and then he was coming, clenching hard around his lover. Will came a moment later, grunting his release into Wolfgang’s shoulder.

He collapsed against him, burying his face in Wolfgang’s neck. Wolfgang turned his head into him, kissing his temple and breathing in his scent. They didn’t speak, just snuggled in together, touching each other and kissing lazily. Their worries and troubles were far away. In this moment, there was nothing else but each other.


	31. Chapter 31

‘Alles klar, baby?’ Will asked, his voice soft in Wolfgang’s ear.

‘Ja,’ Wolfgang murmured.

They were cuddled up together, still naked under the sheets. Will’s arm was around him and Wolfgang rested his head on his shoulder, his hand trailing across Will’s taut stomach. Will kept pressing little kisses to his cheek, his temple and his shoulder, sweet and delicate kisses. Wolfgang had never felt this content or this safe in his life.

He was thinking about how new and strange all this was. Not just the tender love-making love instead of the rough, empty fucking. It was the cuddling afterwards. He was being cuddled, held like he was something precious, and he didn’t know how he was ever going to drag himself way from it.

Will kissed his cheek. ‘You’re being very quiet.’

‘Just wish I could stay here forever.’

‘You could, if we come up with a plan.’

‘You and your plans,’ said Wolfgang, with a sigh. ‘Don’t worry about me, Will. If you can get my mama out, do it. If she’s safe, I can sort him out.’

‘Does she ever go out?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘She hasn’t been outside in years. She hasn’t been off that floor in years. I don’t know how we could get her out.’

Will was quiet for a moment. ‘I’ll think of something. If we can get her out, I can arrange somewhere safe to take her.’

Wolfgang shifted so he could look into Will’s earnest face. ‘He’ll come after you. He doesn’t like having his property stolen.’

Will winced and sat up. ‘You shouldn’t talk like that.’

‘It’s how he thinks, Will. You have to understand that.’ Wolfgang sat up too, reaching for Will and cupping his cheek. ‘He’s dangerous and you need to protect yourself first. Do you understand that?’

‘You’re asking something impossible, Wolfgang. I can’t put myself before you because I …’

‘Why, Will? I can’t see one single reason why you should put yourself in danger for me.’

Will hesitated, then looked away. Wolfgang watched him, wondering what he was thinking. He reached out and placed a hand on his back.

‘I’m not very good at mindreading, Will,’ he said.

Will looked back at him and his dark blue eyes were intense. ‘I can’t just let you get hurt without doing something to stop it because …’

‘Because?’

Will met his eyes and there was nothing but truth in them. ‘Because I love you. I’m in love with you.’

Wolfgang stared at him, swallowing his feelings down. ‘Why?’ he asked, horribly aware that his voice sounded strained and broken.

Will reached out and cupped his jaw, tenderly stroking his cheek. ‘Because you’re you.’

Wolfgang didn’t know what to say. He didn’t deserve this man. He didn’t deserve to be loved like that. He turned his head away. ‘You could do better,’ he said, trying to sound flippant. He knew he wasn’t that successful.

Will cupped his cheek, gently turning his head back towards him. ‘I love _you_.’

Wolfgang couldn’t help believing him; he was so sincere. He studied his face, drinking in the sight of him. He wanted to look away when he made his own confession but he couldn’t do it. ‘I shouldn’t but … I love you too.’

The smile that spread across Will’s face was something that Wolfgang would walk through fire for. He reached for Will, cupping both his jaw on both sides and tugging him into a slow, deep kiss.

Wolfgang had stayed the whole night. He’d slept, like a baby, in Will’s arms, his breathing deep and slow. After they had finally confessed their feelings to each other, they’d kissed. They’d exchanged soft, slow kisses and light, gentle caresses, until Wolfgang had sagged against Will, turning into him, wanting only to be held.

So Will had held him, all night. Wolfgang had tucked his head into Will’s shoulder and Will and wrapped his arms around him and just held him, watching him sleep. It had been morning when Will had finally let himself sleep, content that Wolfgang was safe.

He woke to the sound of Wolfgang moving around the room. He opened his eyes and searched him out. He was dressed and searching for his boots.

Will sat up. ‘Where are you going?’

Wolfgang glanced at him. ‘Back to the mansion.’

Will shot out of bed and strode right to his side. ‘You can’t. It’s not safe.’

Wolfgang gave him a sad smile. ‘I have to. They’ll be expecting me.’ He reached up and stroked Will’s cheek. ‘Don’t worry. I feel like I can cope with anything now.’

‘I can’t just let this happen to you.’

Wolfgang sighed, sitting down with his boots and starting to unlace them. ‘ _I’m_ the one letting it happen. It’s the only thing I can do right now, to keep my mama safe. That’s the only thing that matters.’

‘I just feel so helpless.’

Wolfgang took his hand and tugged him close. ‘I know, Schatz.’ He sighed. ‘It was probably selfish to tell you. You shouldn’t have to even think about it. But …’

‘What?’ Will asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

‘I dunno, it’s like … I feel better for telling someone, for getting it out.’

‘Nobody else knows?’

‘I’ve never told anyone.’ He focused hard on unlacing his boots. ‘Though my father doesn’t really make a secret of it, so most of that house probably knows. I can see it in their eyes sometimes. They’re disgusted with me.’

Will took his hand, brought it to his lips and kissed his palm. ‘ _He’s_ disgusting, not you.’

Wolfgang shrugged. Will was starting to realise that he did that a lot, just shook it off. It was how he coped, just pretended it wasn’t happening. He watched him pull his boots on and lace them up.

Then he stood and sighed. ‘I’ve gotta go. If I can come back tonight…’

‘You’re welcome here anytime.’

Wolfgang gave him a smile. ‘Thank you,’ he said, so softly.

Will smiled, so pleased by the light in Wolfgang’s eyes, the light he had helped create. ‘I just wish I could do more.’

Wolfgang shrugged again, then turned away. ‘Gotta go.’

Will jerked after him and caught his hand. ‘Wait.’ He flushed, as Wolfgang watched him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say. ‘You and Lila … you won’t … will you … erm …’

Wolfgang smiled. ‘I won’t fuck her again.’

Will felt his face get even hotter. ‘It’s not that I’m jealous or anything …’

Wolfgang smirked, two light pink spots appearing on his cheeks. ‘Yes you are. It’s cute, Süßer.’

Will, though still blushing, smiled at the affectionate tone of Wolfgang’s voice. Then his lover, his _love_ , was gone, back into danger and there was nothing Will could do to stop him. Not yet.

But he wasn’t going to give up. Not ever.


	32. Chapter 32

When Wolfgang got back to the mansion, he went to his room for a shower and saw to Tilly. She was pleased to see him and he took her for a good walk in the woods to make it up to her for leaving her alone all night. Though there was evidence his Aunt Elke had been in to see to her at some point.

He thought about taking her to stay with Will, knowing that he would keep her safe. But he wasn’t ready to be parted from her yet.

On his way back, he saw that the light in his father’s room was on and he knew he’d be in there, smoking and drinking, maybe plotting. Wolfgang was going to do his best to stay away from him. Though if he was sent for, he knew he’d have no choice. The thought of that seemed worse now. Now that he’d been with Will, now that he’d felt that soft, loving touch and been held in those strong arms, the thought of yielding to his father made his skin crawl. It was all too real now and he felt like it was no longer something he could push away.

He went to see his uncle. He was in the study, as usual during the day. Wolfgang knew he did most of the actual work. He looked surprised when Wolfgang entered.

‘Wolfgang, what can I do for you?’

‘We agreed you owed me a couple of favours.’

Sergei nodded, sitting back and looking at him. ‘We did. What can I do for you?’

‘I want you to keep him away from me.’ He paused. ‘As much as you can.’ There was no need to say who he was referring to. They both knew.

Sergei watched him in silence for a moment, then sighed. ‘Has something happened?’

‘Does it matter?’

‘Things have been the same for years. Why do you want to change things now?’

Wolfgang looked away. ‘I have someone who cares about me now.’

Sergei looked at him for a long moment, studying him intently. Then he took a breath. ‘Whoever it is, I’d keep them away from here. It wouldn’t do for your father to find out.’

‘I know. Can you do me that favour?’

‘I will try but I’m not sure there is anything I can do.’

‘Everybody knows you do most of the work around here. He needs to keep you happy so he can carry on buying those expensive cigars.’

Sergei stood, striding across to him and looking closely at him. ‘Wolfgang, you know how things work around here. Your father... likes things a certain way. It is best to keep him happy, not anger him. Do what he wants. Things are much easier when he gets what he wants.’

Wolfgang felt anger blaze in him. What was he? An anger management aid? A punchbag? A thing to be used? A fucking blow up doll? No. He was a person, a man who deserved to be treated like... like Will treated him.

‘What if it was your son?’ Wolfgang asked. ‘What if he wanted to hurt Steiner the way he hurts me?’

Sergei just looked at him for a moment then sighed. ‘I love you, Wolfgang. But you are not my son. I don’t want to see you hurt but the business matters more to me. I’m sorry but that’s how it is.’

He walked away and returned to his desk. ‘If I were you I’d use your favours for something more realistic.’ He smiled. ‘If this deal with Fuchs goes ahead, we can get you your own girl, someone to act your frustrations out on.’

Wolfgang felt sick as he looked at his uncle. He was no better than his father really. Not as cruel but just as apathetic to other people’s suffering. How could they talk about people like that?

He didn’t know what to say so he turned and walked to the door.

As he reached it, his uncle spoke again. ‘There are some things you can’t change, Wolfgang. It’s time you accepted that and made the most of it.’

Wolfgang didn’t speak. How did he come from these sick bastards? Not a single one of them cared for anything but themselves. He had to get out of this sick world.

Will felt awkward going back to the club after storming out of there the day before. But Felix was still his contact and he needed to talk to him. He just hoped Lila wasn’t there.

The club was dark and the door looked firmly closed. But when he knocked, the door was opened after a minute and Felix let him in.

‘I thought you might come,’ said Felix, once the door was shut.

‘I need your help.’

‘That’s what I’m here for.’ He led Will through to the bar area. There was no one else there. ‘Want a drink?’ he asked.

Will shook his head and Felix sat down at one of the tables. There was a half-drunk bottle of beer there and he took a long drink. ‘Sit down. How can I help?’

Will sat down. ‘It’s Wolfgang.’

‘I thought it would be,’ said Felix, mildly.

‘He wants out.’

Felix raised an eyebrow. ‘Has he actually said that or is this what you want?’

‘He’s said. But there’s a problem.’

‘Go on.’

‘He won’t let me do anything until his mother is safe.’

Felix frowned. ‘His mother? She’s dead, isn’t she?’

Will shook his head. ‘She isn’t. She’s in that house, more of a prisoner than she is.’

‘Shit,’ Felix said, shaking his head. ‘I thought Anton Bogdanow had killed her.’

Will looked down. ‘Wolfgang said he nearly did. Now she’s … she doesn’t speak. She just stays in her bedroom. She has no life.’

‘Fucking hell.’ He let out a long breath. ‘So that’s why he hasn’t tried to kill the bastard. He’s trying to protect her.’

Will nodded. ‘I’ve promised I’ll get them out. I have to get them out, Felix. Do you understand?’

‘Yeah. I get it.’ He thought for a moment, then smiled. ‘I think I might have an idea.’


	33. Chapter 33

If Will had felt awkward going to the club, it was nothing compared to how he felt walking into Fuchs’ swish apartment. They were escorted in by two men both wielding handguns. They were friendly enough to Felix but they eyed Will with suspicion.

He stepped out of the elevator behind Felix and followed him into the actual apartment. He glanced around. It was all black and chrome, modern and expensive. The living room was large, with a big screen TV on the wall and a long sofa in front of a huge window. It was decorated with modern art and there was a well-stocked bar in the corner. Lounging on the sofa, reading a magazine and wearing a very skimpy outfit, was Lila.

Will didn’t look at her. Felix had already warned him not to let on he knew her. Fuchs himself was watching a soccer match next to Lila. His hand rested possessively on her bare thigh, though he paid her no other attention.

As they came in, he looked over at them. ‘Ah, Felix. This is him, is it?’

‘It is,’ said Felix.

Fuchs, still without looking at her, gave Lila’s thigh a slap. It looked casual but it left a red mark on her olive skin. Will flinched for her but Lila didn’t even blink. She just lifted her legs off his lap so he could stand. Fuchs stepped across to Will to shake his hand.

Greeting the man was the last thing Will wanted to do but to keep up appearances, he shook the man’s hand.

‘Felix says you have information for me?’

Will glanced at Felix. ‘It’s not free information.’

Fuchs laughed, then turned his head towards Lila. ‘Come here.’

Obediently, she stood and walked across to him. Now she was standing, Will could see how little she was really wearing. It was a black dress, but it barely qualified. It was so short and low cut that it only just covered her underwear. Not that it mattered because it was sheer, so her flat stomach was visible, as well as her black underwear. She met Will’s eyes but without a flicker of recognition.

‘This is Lila,’ Fuchs said. ‘She’s a beautiful girl, isn’t she?’

Will nodded. ‘She is.’

Fuchs smiled. ‘Your information can buy her for a night.’ He laughed. ‘Or even a week if it’s really good.’

Will didn’t know what to say. He felt sick. Lila’s face was blank and gave nothing away but Will knew she must be hating this.

‘Er, no thank you,’ he said.

‘Don’t you like girls?’ he asked. ‘Well never mind, I have a few pretty boys you could have. You could even buy one to keep if you like.’

Will fought to keep the disgust out of his expression. ‘No thank you. I’d like you to do something for me.’ He glanced at Felix.

Felix cleared his throat. ‘Will’s a guard for the Bogdanows. He wants to help you take them down.’

‘And why would he want that if he works for them?’

‘Because they deserve to be taken down,’ said Will. ‘And I want you to get someone out safely. Then you can do what you like with the rest of them. Take over their territory, blow them up, whatever. I don’t care about the rest of them. Just as long as Wolfgang and his mother are safe.’

‘Ah, die Schwuchtel, now I see why you don’t want my Lila,’ Fuchs said, reaching round to deliver a firm smack to Lila’s backside. Again, Lila didn’t even flinch. ‘Come and sit down and we can come up with a plan.’

Wolfgang felt twitchy. All he wanted to do was go back to Will’s flat but he was worried. If his father wanted him and he wasn’t there, he would go to his mother. As much as he never wanted his father to ever touch him again, he’d rather he do anything to him than touch his mother.

He went to see her, taking Tilly. Not for the first time, he knew he was longing for something he couldn’t have. An actual conversation with his mama. He wanted her to listen, to give him advice, tell him what he could do. But she was never going to do that.

When he got to her, she was sitting in her window seat, gazing out. His stomach contracted painfully. She should be able to be out there, enjoy the sun on her face, feel the wind in her hair. Things had been like this for so long, he’d got used to it, accepted that this was how it was. But now? It all seemed to much more wrong. This was no life for her. She deserved so much more.

‘Hi, mama,’ he said.

She glanced around and smiled at him. He returned the smile easily, his heart full of love for her. He’d done all this for her, everything he could for her. But the thing she needed him to do, he wasn’t brave enough. He thought of Will and all his promises. Maybe he could keep them. Wolfgang certainly knew he’d try but he wasn’t even sure if it were possible. The obstacles before them seemed insurmountable.

Tilly trotted over to her, settling happily against her to enjoy some fusses. Wolfgang went over to her and sat on the armchair near to the window seat.

‘Mama …’ he said, chewing his lip and watching her fuss Tilly. ‘I think I’ve got a boyfriend.’

To his surprise, she looked at him and her eyes seemed bright. ‘Wi…’ she said, with effort.

Wolfgang smiled. ‘Yeah, Will. I think …’ He looked down. ‘I think he’s serious about me. He says he loves me.’ He looked at her. ‘I don’t deserve him. I don’t deserve that kindness, that gentleness, that tenderness. But … fuck, mama, I want him so much. It’s like … he represents this life I could have, a life we both could have but … I don’t know if it’s even possible. And if it isn’t … it’s just going to hurt more to have had that glimpse of something I can’t have.’

She was watching him, focused completely on him. Then she reached out for him and touched his cheek in a gentle caress. ‘Will,’ she said.


	34. Chapter 34

It was late at night when Wolfgang finally felt safe to leave his mother. Most likely, his father would be asleep already, or too drunk to do anything. But just in case, he left Tilly with his mama, knowing that she wouldn’t let Anton near her.

Wolfgang knew it was selfish of him to leave her, to go to Will. But he wanted him. He wanted him so much he couldn’t stop himself.

He made his way over and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still nothing. Okay, so Will wasn’t there.

Wolfgang didn’t want to go back to the mansion. Nor did he want to go to that club, probably coming across loads of guys he’d fucked, or who’d fucked him, not to mention Lila would probably be around. He didn’t want to see any of them. He didn’t want to remind himself of all the shit he’d done. He just wanted Will.

He sat down on the floor, his back against the wall. He would wait for Will to come home. He was safer here than back at his so-called home. He got out his phone, considering texting Will. But whatever he was doing was probably more important than Wolfgang. He didn’t want to disturb him. He’d just wait for him, here where he was safe.

He must have dropped off to sleep because suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and Will’s fresh, clean scent was in his nostrils. He opened his eyes and looked up into that face he loved.

He smiled. ‘Hey.’

Will looked both concerned and amused. ‘I wasn’t expecting such an interesting parcel to be on my doorstep. You all right?’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Yeah. Sorry to turn up.’

‘That’s all right. I wouldn’t have said you were welcome any time if I didn’t mean it.’ He reached for Wolfgang’s hand, stood up and tugged him up with him. ‘Let’s go inside.’

Wolfgang kept hold of his hand and watched as he unlocked the door.

‘Has anything happened?’ Will asked, as he shut the door and locked it behind them.

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No, not really.’

‘What does “not really” mean?’ Will asked, sitting on the bed.

Wolfgang hesitated, then sat beside him, leaning against him and taking comfort from his presence. ‘Just … sometimes you let yourself hope and then you just get let down.’

‘So something has happened?’ He laced their fingers together. ‘You can tell me.’

Wolfgang glanced at him. ‘I went to my uncle. I thought maybe he’d help. He’s done things for me before, brought me food when I’ve been locked in my room, stopped the beatings getting too bad, made sure I got injuries treated.’ The words just came falling out of him. Will was so easy to confess things to, so easy to talk to. ‘I thought … he might want to help, that he might care.’

‘But he didn’t?’

‘I asked him to keep my father away from me, as much as he could. He said he loves me but he cares more about the business and that I should just do what my father wants and keep him happy.’

‘Fucking hell,’ said Will, under his breath.

Wolfgang huffed. ‘He said I should ask for a girl of my own from Fuchs. Someone to “take my frustrations out on”. Sick fucker. They’re all sick, every last fucking one of them.’

‘I can’t disagree with you there,’ said Will mildly. Wolfgang got the feeling he was keeping his feelings tightly buttoned up.

‘Let’s not talk about them anymore,’ said Wolfgang. ‘Let’s go to bed.’

‘I might have part of a plan,’ said Will. ‘Don’t you want to talk about it?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘Later. Right now, I just want to be with you. Will you take me to bed, Will?’

Will smiled, then leaned into him and kissed him. ‘I love you,’ he murmured.

Wolfgang reached for him, grasping his shirt, and pulling him closer. ‘I love you too,’ he said, letting himself sink into the warmth and safety of his boyfriend.

Afterwards, they lay in a relaxed embrace in a post-coital haze, naked under the blankets. Will held Wolfgang close to him, settled and calm with him safe in his arms. Just like the day before, he hated the idea of Wolfgang going back to that house again. He just wanted to keep him safe.

He trailed his fingers across Wolfgang’s chest, exploring him gently. He was getting to know him and he couldn’t imagine any time he could spend better. Wolfgang just rested his head on Will’s shoulder, his eyes closed and occasionally murmuring contentedly.

Will let his fingers remind him of all he knew about Wolfgang’s body. He had a smattering of hair across his pecs, then a little treasure trail from his belly button downward. His pecs were firm with muscle, as were his abs. there were fine little scars breaking up the smoothness of his chest. Will traced them like braille. To him, each one was evidence of Wolfgang’s bravery, of all he had put himself through to protect his mother.

There were more scars on his back, many more of them, and on his strong legs, mostly hidden beneath the fine golden hairs on his thighs. Will hated the man who had given these scars to him. Hated him with a passion that surprised even him and he knew he couldn’t let that out around Wolfgang. He couldn’t put those feelings on him. Wolfgang had enough to deal with it as it was.

The marks at his neck were still there and that made Will angrier than anything. He knew how easy it was to kill by strangulation. Necks were one of the most fragile parts of a person. Statistics flew through his head. How many victims of domestic violence were killed through strangulation every year. The perpetrator often didn’t even mean to kill, just to hurt. But it was all too easy to go too far. Wolfgang could be dead by now.

‘Wolfgang, the marks on your neck … does he often do that?’

Wolfgang stiffened. ‘I don’t want to talk about it.’

‘Sorry, I don’t want to upset you.’

‘Then don’t talk about it.’ He sighed, glancing up at Will. ‘Sorry, I don’t mean to be snappy.’

‘It’s fine. I shouldn’t push it.’

‘He used to do it to mama all the time,’ Wolfgang said, quietly. ‘One of my first memories is him coming home drunk and he’d grab her by her throat, throw her against the wall. I remember wishing, even then, that I was big enough and brave enough to kill him.’ He turned his face into Will’s neck. ‘Guess I’m still not.’

Will held him tight. ‘Don’t worry. We’re going to put a stop to this. I’ve already started to work out a plan.’

Wolfgang looked up at him. ‘Oh, Schatz, you’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met.’

Will felt himself blushing a little. ‘Well, don’t praise me yet, not until it’s done. Do you want to know what the plan is?’

Wolfgang closed his eyes. ‘Not right now.’ He sighed. ‘Now, all I want to do is sleep. It’s not often I can properly.’

Will held him, tucking him in close under his shoulder. ‘We’ll talk about it in the morning then. Just know that I’m not going to give up, no matter what.’

Wolfgang smiled, sliding his arm across Will’s chest and holding him close. ‘I know, Schatz. And I’ll never be able to tell you how grateful I am for that, even if all your plans come to nothing.’

‘They won’t come to nothing, baby. I promise.’ He kissed Wolfgang softly on the mouth, desperate for him to believe him. He was determined not to let Wolfgang down, no matter what.


	35. Chapter 35

Wolfgang woke in Will’s arms, the feeling of safety and contentment still strange and new to him. He stretched and yawned as he woke up, then looked up at Will. He was still asleep, his face relaxed and his mouth slightly open.

Wolfgang smiled as he looked at him. He looked younger in his sleep, like when they had been teenagers. They’d never got to spend the night in each other’s arms back then. But they had now. They could do this whenever they wanted.

Okay, no they couldn’t. But they could do it a lot, just sleep in each other’s arms and wake up together.

He slipped out from under Will’s arm and went to the bathroom. He had a piss then went to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed heavily. The marks around his neck looked awful. Dark purple finger marks wrapped around his neck. It was obvious someone had put their hands around his throat and squeezed. He hated that. He hated going around looking like a victim.

Except, he was a victim. He just let it happen to him, just let his father do whatever the hell he wanted to him. If that wasn’t being a victim, what the hell was it? There was evidence all over his body that that was what he was. Every scar, of the hundreds that littered his body, was the evidence. 

He splashed his face with cold water, then opened the cupboard looking for toothpaste or mouthwash. 

He smiled. Sitting next to the toothpaste was a new, still sealed toothbrush. There was a post-it note stuck to it with his name on.

‘What did I do to deserve you, Schatz?’ he asked to himself.

‘You don’t need to do anything to deserve being treated like a human being,’ said Will, behind him.

Wolfgang glanced at him in the mirror. ‘You’re a thoughtful guy.’ He opened the toothbrush and started brushing his teeth, aware of Will watching him.

Will smiled at him. ‘I’m just trying to be the best boyfriend I can be.’

Wolfgang’s cheeks warmed with pleasure. When he’d finished cleaning his teeth, he turned. ‘I should head off soon.’

‘You don’t need to go yet, baby. It’s still early.’ He crossed to him, sliding his arms around him and tugged him close. ‘Anyway, don’t you want to hear my plans?’

Wolfgang smiled, enjoying the warm touch of Will’s hands on his waist. ‘I guess so.’

Will grinned. ‘Good. Right, if you want to get dressed, you can borrow anything of mine from the drawers. I’ll just do my teeth and then I’ll make you some breakfast.’

Wolfgang smiled wider. ‘I think you’re doing pretty well at this best boyfriend thing.’

Will beamed. ‘Glad to hear it.’ He pulled away and went to the sink. Wolfgang just gazed at him for a moment, still unable to believe he actually had this good man. How had something this good actually happened to him?

He left Will to it and went back through to the living area of the studio flat to get dressed and wait for some breakfast.

‘So, what’s your brilliant plan then?’ Wolfgang asked.

They were sitting at Will’s little dining table, now dressed and full of breakfast. He’d made pancakes for them, a big stack and Wolfgang had demolished them like he’d never eaten before. Will had offered to make another batch but Wolfgang had smiled bashfully and declined. Now, they were drinking coffee and talking.

‘Well, I’m not sure you’re going to like it exactly but if it works, it’s worth it, right?’

Wolfgang narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. ‘Depends what it is.’

Will arched an eyebrow. ‘True.’ He sighed. ‘Well, it was Felix’s idea really.’

Wolfgang sat up straight, frowning at him. ‘What does Felix know about me?’

‘Only that you want out and need to get your mother out. That’s it. I promise.’

Wolfgang sighed, leaning back again. ‘Well he’s probably worked out quite a lot of it. He’s known me for a long time. We were in school together.’

‘So you’re friends?’

Wolfgang let out a humourless chuckle. ‘Not exactly. I never had friends. No one wanted to hang out with the ‘mafia kid’.’ He frowned, looking down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. ‘Okay, that’s not exactly true. Felix tried to be friends with me. He’s spent the last fifteen years trying to be friends with me.’ 

‘So why not let him in?’

Wolfgang looked at him. ‘People close to me get hurt. I shouldn’t have let you in.’ He gave Will a small smile. ‘But you wore me down with your earnest nature and sweet smile.’

Will smiled back, blushing. ‘Flatterer.’

They just smiled at each other for a moment, then Wolfgang dropped his gaze and took a sip of his coffee. ‘So, go on. What’s Felix’s idea?’

‘You know he has connections with the King of the North?’

‘Fuchs, yeah.’

‘Fuchs is desperate to take your family down. In exchange for a little information on them, which you and I can provide, he will take them down and get you and your mother out.’

Wolfgang gave him a long look. ‘You know Fuchs is just as bad as the rest of them don’t you? You can’t trust him.’

‘I know. But as soon as we get you two out, nothing else matters.’

‘Do you really know what they’re like? Fuchs trades in _property_. Do you know what that means?’

Will skirted his gaze away. ‘Yeah I know.’

‘They trade _people_ , Will. Women, men … children.’

Will stared at him in horror. ‘Children?’

‘Youngest I’ve heard of is twelve.’ His voice cracked and he looked down at his hands. ‘I don’t … I hate it and I’d never touch any of them. You know that, don’t you?’

‘Of course.’ Will sighed. ‘Maybe when you’re safe, we’ll be able to do something about them.’ He hesitated, wondering if Wolfgang knew anything that would help the investigation. He felt guilty for asking but he also felt guilty for not asking sooner. ‘Is it just Fuchs who trades them?’

‘My father and my uncle want to get into the business. That’s why I was sent to talk to Lila. They want to set up a deal so they can get in on it and take over.’

‘So where does this … property come from?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘At a guess, Russia or some of the smaller Eastern European countries. I don’t know who the contact is yet. That’s what they wanted me to find out.’

‘So you are able to talk to Fuchs without your family being suspicious?’

‘Yeah, I guess.’

‘Then come with me to see him. I really think he’ll be able to get both of you out.’

‘All right,’ Wolfgang said, nodding. ‘But be careful around Fuchs, Will. You can’t trust him anymore than you can trust my family. They're all the same. Every single one of them is a piece of shit.’


	36. Chapter 36

Wolfgang followed Will into Fuchs’ apartment. His heart was pounding and he had to focus not to clench his fists. He had to stay calm. This meeting could make all the difference in the world for him. It was the difference between safety and more torture.

Will took his hand. Wolfgang looked sharply at him. ‘Should we be holding hands here?’

Will shrugged. ‘Fuchs has already worked out you’re important to me.’

Wolfgang narrowed his eyes but didn’t argue. It was nice to have Will’s strong hand holding his. It made him feel safer.

With his other hand, Will knocked on the apartment door. After a moment, Felix opened it. His eyes raked over them, clearly noting their joined hands, before he stepped aside to let them in.

Wolfgang scanned the room. Fuchs was sitting on the sofa, holding a glass half-full with a clear liquid that Wolfgang was sure wasn’t water. Standing beside him, dressed in little more than underwear, was Lila. Their eyes met briefly, then Lila looked away.

‘Ah, Wolfgang, welcome to my home,’ said Fuchs, the perfect picture of congeniality. ‘Lila, fetch these gentleman a drink.’

She inclined her head but didn’t speak.

‘Just beers will do,’ said Will, watching with wide eyes as Lila crossed the room to the bar.

 _Stop watching, Will,_ Wolfgang thought. _If you can’t keep that sad look off your face._

‘Do sit down,’ said Fuchs.

They sat, accepting their drinks from Lila and trying not to watch as she went to stand by Fuchs again. He reached out and patted her bottom.

‘So, I believe we have a common goal. You want to bring your family down, just like I do.’

Wolfgang glanced at Will, then back at Fuchs. ‘All I want is to get me and my mother out. I don’t care what happens to the rest of them.’

‘If you give me information that allows me access to the mansion, I will take them down.’

‘It’s not as simple as that. I’m supposed to be gathering information from you and they will expect some soon. I need to know who the contact is for your … property.’

Fuchs laughed. ‘I see, and as soon as they know that information, they’re going to make their move to take over _my_ territory and have me killed.’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Exactly. That’s what they want but it’s not going to happen.’ He glanced at Will, not really wanting to say this in front of him but not having any other choice. He met Fuchs’ gaze again. ‘Because I’m the one who’d do it, and I’m not going to. Not if you can get me and my mother out in one piece.’

He felt Will’s gaze on him but he didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to know what he thought of him now he knew it was part of his job to kill people. He was pretty sure he hadn’t worked that out before now.

Fuchs laughed. ‘I think this is a bit of a shock for your boyfriend.’

Wolfgang spared Will have a glance and saw he was looking down at his lap, not giving much away in his face.

‘All right,’ said Fuchs. ‘You need to come back here Friday evening, about seven. You’ll meet my contact and then we’ll have a deal. How about a free sample? I have a few lower priced items. You could take one home with you, show your family what kind of merchandise I offer.’

Wolfgang felt his cheek twitch and Fuchs laughed. ‘You’re squeamish about it, I see. Just like your boyfriend. Well never mind, I can just give you a few profiles instead.’

‘That will do,’ said Wolfgang, trying to keep the revulsion out of his voice. By Fuchs’ smirk, he was sure he wasn’t entirely successful.

‘Then it’s a deal,’ said Fuchs. He leaned forward, his hand outstretched. Wolfgang took it and they shook on it.

But then Fuchs’ eyes narrowed. ‘But make no mistake, Wolfgang. If I don’t get the information I need, I have ways to deal with you.’

‘You’ll get it. Apart from my mother, I have no desire to protect any of them. Burn the fuckers alive if you like. I don’t give a shit. I just want me and my mother safe.’

Fuchs nodded. ‘I understand that. We all have things that are important to use, Wolfgang. Yours is your boyfriend and your mother. Mine is my property and my power. Anything else is meaningless.’

‘Do you think you can trust him?’ Will asked, as they made their way back to his apartment.

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘Who knows. You’re the one who took me there. Shouldn’t you know if you trust him or not.’

‘I trust Felix. He says Fuchs is the way to go.’

Wolfgang looked at him. ‘What’s with you and Felix? Why do you trust him? Not an old boyfriend, is he, because he doesn’t look the type.’

Will shook his head. Again, here was an opportunity to explain who he really was and what he was doing there. But again, he found himself not explaining. It was too hard, too frightening. Wolfgang didn’t trust cops. If he found out Will was one, that could be the end of this. He’d be on his own again. And Will couldn’t let that happen. He had to keep Wolfgang safe and this was the only way.

‘We’re just friends. I think I’m a good judge of character and, I dunno, he seems like someone I can trust.’ He paused outside his apartment door and looked at Wolfgang. ‘He seems to care a lot about you. Don’t you think you could use him as a friend? Don’t you think you could do with starting to trust the people who care about you?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘That’s easy to say.’ He sighed, impatiently. ‘Are you going to open this door?’

Will opened the door and let them in. He was pleased Wolfgang has asked to come back here. He didn’t want him to go back to that mansion before he had to.

‘I can’t stay too long,’ said Wolfgang, as if he’d heard what Will had been thinking.

Will sighed, shutting the door behind him. ‘I know. You’ve got stuff to get back for.’

‘You know I’d much rather stay here with you,’ said Wolfgang.

Will smiled at him. ‘I know. I hope you can soon. Well, probably not here but we’ll go somewhere. We’ll find somewhere safe: you, me, your mama and Tilly. We’ll get a flat or a house somewhere.’

Wolfgang smiled. ‘It’s a nice thought.’ He didn’t say how unlikely it was, or how they could only hope but they were both thinking it.

Will crossed to him, tugging him into his arms and kissing him softly on the mouth. ‘I’ll do everything I can to make it happen, baby. I promise.’

Wolfgang smiled, reaching up to stroke Will’s cheek. ‘I know you will, Schatz.’


	37. Chapter 37

Wolfgang had expected Will to question him about the whole assassin thing he’d learned about at Fuchs’ apartment. But he didn’t mention it. He was quieter than usual but they had some lunch and chatted a little bit before Wolfgang had to go back. Will was on duty at the mansion that evening so it wouldn’t be long before they would see each other again.

He was nervous as he headed back to the Bogdanow mansion, because he knew he’d done something, or rather was planning to do something, that could get him killed. He kept telling himself there was no way they could have found out what he was planning. It was all right for him to _meet_ with Fuchs. In fact, he was supposed to, if they wanted to make this deal with him.

Everything seemed still and quiet as he made his way back onto the grounds. The guards on the gates were ones he knew to be in his father’s control but they didn’t say anything to him.

He went inside and made his way upstairs to his mama’s room. Tilly would still be there with her and he knew his Aunt Elke would have seen to her when she went to visit Irina.

The guard let him in without argument. His father was keeping up that part of the deal anyway. He shuddered as he let himself into the living room. He knew the next time was only a matter of time.

But he wasn’t going to think about that. He was going to focus on the hope that soon they would be out of this shit show.

The moment he opened the door, Tilly leaped at him, snuffling and licking at him, overjoyed to see him. He fussed her, stroking her back and behind her ears.

Once Tilly had calmed down a little and stuck to his side instead of jumping up, he looked across the room at his mama. She was watching him.

He gave her a smile. ‘Hi mama.’

‘Mein sohn,’ she murmured, a soft smile on her face.

He went to her and kissed her cheek. ‘How are you, mama?’

She didn’t speak but reached out and stroked his cheek.

He kissed her hand. ‘You seem so much better these days, mama,’ he said.

She just smiled and didn’t speak. He knew why it was that she was getting better. She didn’t have to see _him_ anymore, that person who had tormented them for so much of their lives. Wolfgang wasn’t free of him yet but it made him feel better to know that she was at least a little freer.

He was happy to stay there with his mama and Tilly all day, just being with them. If he could live his whole life like this, he would be happy. But he couldn’t do that. Not yet.

_Fuck, I really hope this plan of Will’s works._

There was a knock on the door. Irina whimpered and grabbed at his hand. Wolfgang stood up in front of her and looked at Tilly.

‘Beschütz,’ he commanded.

Tilly stood in front of his mama, ears forward and body tense. Wolfgang turned his attention to the door.

‘Come in,’ he said, telling himself that his father wouldn’t knock.

He let out a breath when he saw it was just a guard but his body was still tense. ‘What do you want?’ he asked, the tension making him snap a little.

The guard looked terrified, his eyes wide and his clenched hands shaking. ‘Er, excuse me, your father wants to see you. Now.’

Wolfgang scowled. ‘Tell him I’ll be there when I’m ready.’

If possible, the guard’s eyes got even wider and Wolfgang sighed impatiently. ‘All right, I’m coming now.’

The guard gratefully ducked out and Wolfgang turned to his mama. She was looking worried. He gave her a smile, though it was the last thing he was feeling like doing.

‘I’ll come back in a little while, mama. Tilly will stay with you.’

She didn’t say anything but she looked a little less worried. Wolfgang took a deep breath.

‘Bleib, Tilly,’ he said, then let himself out and walked off to whatever hell would face him now.

Will hated the idea of Wolfgang going back into that house, that hell house. He hated the thought of the things they'd made him do. The very thought of it made him want to run in there and drag him out. But he knew they wouldn’t get far. Wolfgang was right. They had to wait. They had to do this properly.

Two more days and the plan would start. He really hoped it was going to work. It all hinged on Fuchs and Will didn’t even know if they could really trust him.

No, that wasn’t right. He didn’t trust him. He was a disgusting, slimy man and no better than Anton Bogdanow. The only difference was what they wanted from Wolfgang.

That was another idea Will hated. The idea of helping an evil man get a greater share of power over a city, just to save the love of his life was awful. But he couldn’t not do it. He couldn’t leave Wolfgang in this hell hole. He had to get him out, get him safe.

He just had to hope that they could get enough information on Fuchs for the CIA to take him down later.

He was on duty at the Bogdanow mansion in a couple of hours. He didn’t know what his job would be. He hoped it would be guarding Irina. He liked that job best. He didn’t just stay outside. He went in with her and talked with her. She was never what he’d call chatty and sometimes she was really not with it. But he thought, or maybe he just liked to imagine, that she was getting better every time he saw her, that maybe he was doing some good.

He got out his phone and looked up Wolfgang’s number. He toyed with texting him, just to have a connection with him, but they were still supposed to be keeping things quiet and he didn’t want to make things worse for Wolfgang.

He wanted to just swoop in and save him but this was real life and he knew things didn’t work like that. All he could do was help Wolfgang save himself.


	38. Chapter 38

The knot in Wolfgang’s stomach got bigger and tighter as he realised the guard was leading him to his father’s private rooms in the house. His bedroom and living room. He shooed the guard away before he knocked on the door. His hands were trembling and he clenched them into fists to try to control it.

His father’s voice bade him to enter and Wolfgang stepped inside. He scanned the room, taking note of the many bottles of different spirits which were out and several dirty glasses. So, Anton was drunk. The question was, how drunk was he? Maybe it would be too drunk to do what he wanted.

His gaze landed on his father and he shuddered. He was leaning against the sofa, wearing his robe and nothing else and by the slack expression on his face and the half-empty bottle of vodka nestled against his chest, he was pretty drunk. He beamed at Wolfgang.

‘My boy! Come here.’ He sounded delighted with himself and the very last thing that Wolfgang wanted to do was go anywhere near him. But he knew he had no choice. If he refused, his mama would only get it instead.

Slowly, he walked across the room until he stood in front of his father. Anton grinned sloppily up at him. ‘My boy! There you are!’ With difficulty, he stood and, swaying slightly, reached out for Wolfgang’s shoulder.

He gripped it, firmly. Despite his drunkenness, his grip was still firm and in control. Then he reached up and patted Wolfgang’s cheek. Wolfgang clenched his fists, resisting the strong urge to punch him right in the face.

‘My son,’ said Anton, his voice sickly sweet, a parody of the love a man should feel for his son. ‘You’re going to take over everything one day. I’m making you strong. When you’re the head of the Bogdanow family, you’ll fear nothing,’ he said, slurring his words. 

_Is that what you tell yourself you’re doing?_ Wolfgang thought. _All for my own good? Or do you just not give a fuck what it does to me as long as you get what you want?_

Anton lifted the bottle to Wolfgang’s lips, pushing the top into his mouth and tilting. Wolfgang gulped down several mouthfuls before it was taken away again. It burned his throat but he was grateful for it. He knew it would soon numb him, allow him to take himself away. 

His father grabbed his wrist, twisting viciously, then jerking sharply. Wolfgang pressed his lips together so no cries would escape as pain shot through him. He was tugged, almost dragged across the room towards that bed. He could already feel himself starting to disassociate, to pull away mentally from what was going to happen.

He was pushed into a sitting position on the bed and released. His wrist throbbed and he knew it would bruise.

‘Clothes,’ said Anton. ‘Off.’ He wasn’t slurring anymore and the words had a direct, undeniable tone to them.

Hate pulsing through his body, Wolfgang started to undress. Soon this would be over. Soon this wasn’t going to happen anymore. Soon, he and his mama would be safe. For years, he’d fantasised about being the one to kill his father but that didn’t matter now. He didn’t care what happened to him, as long as they got away.

Anton took his robe off and Wolfgang averted his eyes as his father advanced on him. He felt the soft brush of his lips against his and he wanted to throw up. How fucking _dare_ this revolting man kiss him like that? Like there was anything about this that wasn’t repulsive.

But then he was climbing on top of him and Wolfgang wished he’d had more alcohol because he was far more present than he wanted to be.

Will was assigned to patrol the corridors for the first part of that night. He didn’t see Wolfgang around anywhere and he was worried. He had texted him about an hour ago but hadn’t had any response. There was something tense about the atmosphere in the house.

According to the other guards, Steiner Bogdanow had been in trouble with his father for continually going on about wanting to be involved in some mission of Wolfgang’s. Will guessed it was the deal with Fuchs, the official deal that the Bogdanows knew about. Wolfgang had mentioned how Steiner kept going on about wanting to be involved.

It was a good thing Sergei didn’t want him to be. That was the last thing Will and Wolfgang needed.

Will stopped still in his patrol. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he realised he was being watched. He waited a moment, turning to look up and down the corridor. After a moment, Steiner himself emerged. Will felt a little guilty for the Schadenfreude he felt at the sight of Steiner’s massive black eye, but not much. 

‘What are you looking at?’ Steiner demanded.

Will shrugged. ‘It’s my job to guard these corridors and keep an eye on who is about.’

Steiner scowled. ‘They treat us like fucking children. I should be able to do what I want in my own house.’

Will shrugged again. ‘Then go and do what you want. I’m not stopping you.’

Steiner narrowed his eyes for a moment, then shrugged himself and walked away. Will didn’t do anything but remained tense, worried about what Steiner was up to. He struck Will as the type who was always up to something.

It was only a few moments later when he heard footsteps. He stood straight, turning in that direction, ready and alert.

But this time, it wasn’t Steiner. It was his cousin. Wolfgang looked shell-shocked. His clothing was dishevelled and he was starting blankly ahead of himself. He was trembling, cradling his wrist against his chest.

Suddenly, nothing else in the world mattered. Will stepped forward, reached out for Wolfgang and pulled him into his arms.

‘Oh my god, baby,’ he murmured, holding Wolfgang close but so gently. He was worried about possible injuries.

Wolfgang grasped him with his other hand and buried his face in his neck. ‘Will,’ he gasped. ‘Take me away. I don’t want to do this anymore.’

‘It’s all right. You’re going to be safe really soon,’ Will murmured.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced around anxiously. But there was nothing there.

He took Wolfgang’s hand. ‘Come on. Let’s go to your mama’s room. That’s the closest.’

‘Tilly’s there,’ said Wolfgang, and let himself be led to the relative safety of his mother’s rooms.


	39. Chapter 39

There was something comforting about Will’s presence. He was calm and gentle, in control but in a soft, loving way. He made Wolfgang feel that everything was all right, even though they both knew it wasn’t.

He got him into his mother’s room quickly and quietly and now he was sitting on her sofa, with Will checking him over. Tilly rested her chin on his knee and watched him with worried eyes. He wanted to stroke her but Will was checking his wrist. It burned still with pain and the effects of the vodka were wearing off now. His wrist was swollen and the skin was dark red where it had been grabbed. The beginnings of a bruise were coming out. 

His mama was watching him too, also with a worried expression. She chewed her lip so hard she made it bleed. Not for the first time, he wondered how much she knew, how much she understood of what was going on. Did she know what he’d done for her?

‘I don’t think it’s broken,’ Will said. ‘Though I still think hospital might be an idea.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No hospital.’

‘All right.’ He sighed. ‘I _think_ it’s just a bad sprain but you’re taking the risk it might be a small break. I suppose _he_ did that, did he?’

‘If anyone else had done it I’d kill them.’ He looked at Will. ‘Yeah, you know I’m a killer, don’t you? You’ve worked it out.’

Will nodded slowly. ‘You... You did what you had to do.’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I did. And I was good at it.’

Will looked him in the eye. ‘We all do what we have to do.’ He sighed heavily. ‘Have you got any other injuries?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No.’ He winced. ‘But I need a shower.’ He hesitated. ‘Would you help me?’ He hated needing help but he trusted Will to do it.

Will nodded. ‘Yeah. Do you want to go down to your room?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘No, I keep some clothes and stuff here.’

Will reached for him, took a firm but gentle grip on his elbow and helped him to his feet. Wolfgang winced as he got up. His whole body ached and throbbed with pain. He didn’t want to think about where.

His mama had a walk-in shower and Wolfgang was glad he didn’t have to climb into it. Will got the water running then turned to help him undress. There was more wincing as he eased his t-shirt off past his wrist.

He saw pain in Will’s eyes as he stood naked before him and he knew he was taking in the forming bruises, the vicious scratches and red marks littering his skin. He couldn’t stand that look in his eyes. He turned away and stepped into the shower.

‘We are going to stop this,’ said Will, almost sternly.

Wolfgang glanced at him and made himself smile. ‘I know. Soon. I’ve just got to get through a bit more.’

Will pressed his lips together and Wolfgang looked away. He hated having to put Will through this. He didn’t deserve to be involved in this shitty world and part of Wolfgang wished he’d never got him involved in it.

After Wolfgang had showered, Will helped him get dressed again. He tried not to notice the marks all over Wolfgang’s body but he couldn’t help it. They looked awful, though he had to admit that, apart from the wrist, none of his injuries were severe. It was just the evidence of how little his father gave a shit about him, of how much he seemed to enjoy hurting him.

He hated the look of pain in Wolfgang’s eyes, the self-disgust he saw in him. He had to get him away from this. While he was here, he was never going to heal his injuries, not just those to his body. It was the damage to his heart and soul that Will was worried about.

He got Wolfgang settled back on the sofa with his mama. She sat next to him, holding his uninjured hand and gazing at him. Will was worried about how long this plan of theirs with Fuchs was going to take. He wanted a backup.

He leaned down to kiss Wolfgang softly on the mouth. ‘I think Tilly could do with a walk. Will you be all right here if I take her?’

Wolfgang nodded. He looked so tired. ‘Yeah. I’ll be fine. I might have a sleep.’ Then he frowned and looked up at Will. ‘You’re not … going to see my father, are you?’

Will smiled and shook his head. ‘No, I’m not. Promise.’

Wolfgang studied him for a moment, then smiled. ‘All right. You’ve got an honest face.’

Will let out a little chuckle, then kissed Wolfgang again, before he got Tilly on her lead and took her out.

He waited until he was outside before he got out his phone. He glanced around but he could see no one. He dialled the number he’d memorised.

‘Have you got information for me?’ Officer Steele asked on the other end.

‘Things are a little complicated but I think I’m very close to bringing the family down. I believe I may need two false identities for my return to the states.’

‘All right. Send me the details and I’ll arrange it.’

‘There may be another family involved. Sebastian Fuchs. He runs a sex trafficking ring with Russia. I’m very close to finding our who their contact is.’

‘Excellent. Keep me informed.’

‘I will, Sir.’

Officer Steele hung up and Will took another glance around to make sure he was still alone. Relieved to discover he was, he carried on across the grounds to give Tilly a good walk. Whatever happened with Fuchs and the Bogdanows, he was determined that he was getting Wolfgang and Irina out of this, even if they had to run. He glanced down at Tilly. He would need to send details of her to Steele as well. Wolfgang would never forgive him if they had to leave her behind. Will was determined he was going to make sure Wolfgang didn’t have to experience any more of this shit.


	40. Chapter 40

A couple of days after the last meeting, Wolfgang made his way back to Fuchs’ apartment alone. His wrist was still painful but Will had bound it and he could use it if he was careful. He was grateful that, apart from the wrist, no other injuries were visible. Not that Fuchs would particularly care but Wolfgang hated people being able to see his weakness.

Will had argued about him coming alone but Wolfgang had insisted. The last thing he wanted to do was put Will at risk. He didn’t need to get involved with trafficking.

He was aware that he was putting himself at risk to do this. Who knew what side Fuchs was really on, or if he believed Wolfgang when he said he wasn’t going to kill him when ordered. This was a risk for both of them.

Anyway, Wolfgang was confident that, if he died, Will would still get his mama out. She would be safe so it didn’t matter what happened to him.

A goon he didn’t know let him into Fuchs’ apartment and escorted him inside to his boss. Felix wasn’t there. Lila was, wearing a sheer black dress without underwear. It concealed nothing. He kept his eyes politely averted.

‘She does not tempt you then, my friend?’ Fuchs said, smirking.

Wolfgang glanced at Lila’s face and saw how she hated this, his casual humiliation of her. Her expression was blank but he saw the same self-disgust in her eyes that he often felt in himself.

‘I’m just here to meet the contact.’

Fuchs laughed. ‘All work and no play is not healthy for you.’

‘I will... play when my work is done.’

Fuchs laughed again. ‘You are not like the rest of your family. But have a drink with me before you do your work. Lila, the finest scotch for Wolfgang.’

Lila did as she was told, gliding silently over to the bar to make the drink. A moment later, she brought it to him. As she passed it over, her gaze met his and she gave him the smallest of smiles. He couldn’t smile back but he allowed his eyes to soften for a moment.

‘Go and get dressed,’ said Fuchs, his voice hard suddenly. ‘It’s time we got on with it.’

Wolfgang watched Lila walk away, disappearing into another room.

Fuchs chuckled. ‘My Lila is more than just a pretty face and a fuckable body. She has depth to her, an intelligence, a rebelliousness. I have found that it is necessary to keep her on a short leash.’

‘Why not let her do more for you? If you think she’s capable of it?’

Fuchs gave him a wry smile. ‘She is capable. Sometimes far too capable. Ah,’ he said, as Lila returned, now dressed in form-fitting black trousers and a black and silver top. She was more covered but still sexy. ‘As you will see.’ He stood up, reached for Lila and grabbed her by the wrist. Roughly he pulled her close and kissed her, bending her arm behind her back. Wolfgang winced. His jaw clenched as he resisted the urge to grab her off him and run away with her.

When he let her go, Fuchs looked very pleased with himself. He pushed her towards Wolfgang. ‘Go with Lila and she will introduce you to the contact.’

Wolfgang was surprised but he didn’t show it. He drained his glass, then stood and followed Lila out of the room.

Will didn’t like that Wolfgang had gone to meet Fuchs alone. They’d talked about it but Wolfgang had been immovable on the subject. It had almost turned into an argument until Will had decided to back down. This situation was dangerous enough without them falling out.

The last couple of days, they had spent nearly all their time together. Most of it in Irina’s rooms. There was a spare bedroom in there and although it was only a single bed, they’d been quite comfortable cuddled up together.

Tilly had stayed with them, either sleeping on the rug beside their bed or trotting through to the other room to sleep beside Irina for a while. It was like she was guarding them all.

Wolfgang had had nightmares. He never screamed, not once. Instead he held himself tense in Will’s arms, going completely rigid. Sometimes a whimper or two escaped, or there was heavy breathing, but otherwise there was silence.

There was something unnerving about that, as if Wolfgang were used to holding his pain inside, never showing any weakness. Will had tired to help. At first he’d tried holding him but that seemed to make him more tense. Then Tilly had pushed her back under Wolfgang’s hand and he’d gripped onto her fur.

Will had spoken to him, whispering his name and telling him that everything was all right. Sometimes he settled in his sleep but other times he’d woken, dazed and confused. Those times, all he wanted to do was hold onto Will, like he was his lifeline. Will wanted to be that for him, wanted to be the one who made him feel safe. Maybe he was already starting to be. 

He glanced at his watch. The meeting would be happening now, assuming everything was going to plan.

‘Are we keeping you from something?’ asked Seb.

Will glanced at him. He was on the gate today, with Seb and another of the guards, called Michel. ‘No, nothing.’

Seb narrowed his eyes at him, then took his arm and tugged him away from Michel, who was watching them curiously.

‘Is this to do with your boyfriend?’

Will shifted, looking away from his friend. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Don’t try to kid me. You’re in love with the only decent Bogdanow, aren’t you?’

Will bit his lip, glancing back at Seb. ‘Is it that obvious?’

‘I’m assuming you haven’t asked other people to pass messages to him so I reckon it’s only obvious to me. Feel the same way, does he?’

Will smiled. ‘Yeah, he does.’ He sighed. ‘The thing is, he’s in trouble.’

‘I know,’ said Seb. ‘He wants out, doesn’t he?’

Will nodded. ‘I need to get him out. Him and his mama and his dog.’

‘He’s not free of baggage then.’ He sighed. ‘It won’t be easy, you know.’ He glanced back at Michel. ‘It’s not even easy for us.’

Will took a deep breath. ‘I know. But I’ll do whatever it takes.’

Seb grinned at him and patted his shoulder. ‘It’s true love then?’

Will felt his cheeks get hot and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. ‘Yeah, it’s love.’


	41. Chapter 41

Wolfgang followed Lila down to the basement car park of the apartment block. He watched her in the lift but she didn’t say anything.

There was a driver and a limousine waiting for them. Lila spoke to him in Neapolitan and he opened the doors for them.

They drove in silence for a little while. Then Wolfgang glanced at Lila from his seat in the back of the limousine. ‘Can he hear us?’ he asked, indicating the driver on the other side of screen.

Lila smiled. ‘Not a word. You were not expecting me to take you to the contact, were you?’

He shook his head. ‘No. Not with how he talks about you.’ He looked away. ‘I won’t ask you how you stand it but … you’re worth a lot more than this shit. You know that, don’t you?’

‘I do.’

He looked at her, expecting to find a hint of a satisfied smile but her expression was hard.

‘I know exactly what I am worth and I’m going to fight for it,’ she said.

‘But Fuchs …’

‘Sebastian is cruel and not nearly as intelligent as he thinks.’ She looked out of the window. ‘He does not know what is coming.’

Wolfgang hesitated, then reached out and touched her arm. ‘I’m with you if you need me.’

She looked at him for a moment, then grasped his hand, lacing her fingers through his. ‘I know,’ she said and smiled.

The driver took them to an hotel. It was not an expensive hotel, the sort of place where nobody noticed who came and went. Wolfgang glanced around as she led him through the lobby and into the lift. Nobody paid them any attention.

On the fifth floor, down several corridors, Lila finally stopped and knocked on a door. Someone inside opened the door without letting themselves be visible.

Only once they shut the door behind them did they see the man inside. Wolfgang had expected an older man, someone like his father. But he was young, within a year or two of Wolfgang’s age. He was slim, with styled light brown hair and high cheekbones. He wore a black tailored suit and looked smart and in control. He could have been a banker. 

‘Wolfgang, this is Alek,’ Lila said in German. She switched to awkwardly pronounced Russian. ‘Alek, this is Wolfgang. Remember I told you I would bring him?’

Alek didn’t say anything, just raked his gaze over Wolfgang with narrowed eyes. Wolfgang got the feeling he had his work cut out for him to impress this man.

‘Good to meet you, Sir,’ he said, in his best Russian. He usually tried to avoid speaking Russian. It reminded him too much of Grandpa Hassan but his father had insisted he speak it and he knew he spoke like a native.

Alek raised one eyebrow. ‘You are Russian?’

‘My father is Russian.’

‘Lila says he wants to distribute for me.’

‘He knows a lot of people.’

Alek seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he turned away and sat on the armchair by the window. There was nowhere else to sit apart from the bed so they remained standing. Alek watched them, as they stood awkwardly.

‘I know of Anton Bogdanow. And Sergei. In short, they have had their day. They are old and they do not understand the new business.’

‘I’m not sure they’d agree with you on that.’

Alek laughed. ‘Probably not.’ He leaned forward. ‘But you understand, don’t you? Things are harder for us now. Information gets round the world so quickly now. The girls, they understand more of the danger. The money is a temptation, of course, but they are frightened of getting hurt.’

‘I would say my father and my uncle don’t worry about people getting hurt,’ said Wolfgang.

‘And therein lies the issue.’ He sat back again, his eyes running over Wolfgang appraisingly. ‘You are an attractive man.’

Wolfgang was wrong-footed by the statement but he didn’t show it. He just stood and waited.

‘You give the girls a little bit of your charm and they’d follow you into any dark world.’ He grinned. ‘Even ours.’

‘I suppose that’s true but I’ve never done anything like that. I’m a killer. That’s what I do.’

Alek smiled again. ‘I know. I’ve heard of you too.’ He stood up, crossed the room and held out his hand. ‘Tell your father we have deal, as long as you handle it.’

Wolfgang shook his hand. ‘Deal.’

Alek nodded, then turned to Lila. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it, as though he were an old-fashioned gentleman from a movie. ‘My dear,’ he said and pressed what looked like a ring box into her hand. ‘Remember what I told you.’

Lila nodded, then turned her cheek for him to kiss it, before tucking the box into her cleavage to keep it safe. 

Will fought the urge to pace, wondering if Wolfgang would even get here before the end of his shift. He kept trying to tell himself that there was no reason to worry, that nothing was likely to go wrong but he didn’t quite believe himself. When it came to Wolfgang’s line of work, there was always something that could go wrong.

But at last, he saw Wolfgang. He was walking and he was alone. As he made his way up to the gate, Will tried to decipher his expression but Wolfgang was too used to giving nothing away.

Seb opened the gate for him as he approached and Wolfgang murmured a thank you. Michel had gone so Will risked speaking.

‘How did it go?’

Wolfgang frowned, sending half a glance at Seb. ‘Fine. I need to see my father and my uncle.’ He lowered his voice. ‘I’ll see you later.’

Then he moved past and carried on up the path towards the mansion. Will watched him attentively. He seemed perfectly normal and calm.

Will glanced at Seb, who shrugged. ‘You can go if you like. I’ll cover for you.’

Will checked his watch. ‘There’s only ten minutes before shift change. I’ll catch up with him later.’ He made his voice stay calm but inside all he wanted to do was run up to Wolfgang and stop him going anywhere near his relatives. But he could do nothing, only tell himself that nothing bad was going to happen. Fuck, the sooner they were away from this place the better.


	42. Chapter 42

It was hard to walk past Will when all Wolfgang wanted to do was cuddle up with him and talk everything through. Not just the important stuff about the plan but the ordinary chat as well, getting to know each other and just enjoying the company.

But he couldn’t do that right now. He had to go straight to see his father and uncle. Though he did have a little hope that his father wouldn’t be there. Maybe he’d be off drinking or whatever the hell he did. Why couldn’t he buy a whore like the other men did? No, Wolfgang didn’t wish that on any poor woman.

On the other hand, his uncle could be off doing something and he’d have to deal with his father alone. That would not be good. Anton never resisted an opportunity to hurt him in some way.

Wolfgang pushed down the familiar feeling of panic and disgust as he reached the study. He reminded himself that this was business and he was somewhat protected by the fact that Alek had wanted to only deal with him. For the first time he actually had a little power in the situation.

He knocked on the door and heard his uncle’s voice bidding him to enter. A little of his tension ebbed away knowing that his uncle was there. Not that Sergei would protect him particularly but Anton saved his worst punishments for when his brother wasn’t around.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was that his father was there. He was sitting in his armchair by the fireplace next to Sergei. But he was facing away from Wolfgang, smoking a cigar and nursing a whiskey. He didn’t look round or speak.

Wolfgang focused on his uncle, pushing his worry away for now. When his father was quiet, it could be dangerous.

‘Ah, Wolfgang,’ said Sergei. ‘Have you met the contact?’

‘I have and he wants a deal directly with us.’

‘Excellent.’

‘There is a catch.’

Anton turned his head but still didn’t speak. Sergei gestured for him to continue.

‘He said he wants to deal only with me.’

‘Ah well that’s not a problem. We were going to use you as our point of contact anyway. Weren’t we, Anton?’

Anton grunted but didn’t speak. Sergei raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment. They all recognised Anton’s moods and knew it was best not to poke the bear.

Sergei smiled at him. ‘You’ve done well, Wolfgang.’ He stood up, picking up an unopened bottle of whiskey from the side table and passing it to him. ‘Enjoy your reward. We’ll call for you when you’re needed.’

‘Oh, thank you,’ said Wolfgang, a little confused. He had expected to be given another task, possibly even the task of getting rid of Fuchs. But perhaps they were being a little more prudent than usual, a little more cautious. It was uncharacteristic for them but maybe Sergei’s natural caution had won out over Anton’s fiery temper for once.

He waited a moment, in case he was to be given any other instructions. Anton turned and glared at him.

‘Want something else, boy?’ he snapped, his lip curling.

‘N-no, Sir,’ Wolfgang said.

‘Then get out or I will give you what you deserve.’

Wolfgang turned and left the room as quick as he could without running. Now he definitely needed to see Will.

_Come upstairs._

Wolfgang’s text was short and to the point, as usual. Nor did he like to give any indication of where he was but Will knew that meant he’d be in his mama’s and rooms.

Impatient to see him and make sure he was all right, Will hurried away from the gate the moment that the other guard took over. He headed straight up to the top floor. There was a guard on the door but Will dismissed him, saying he was taking over his shift.

Then he let himself in and made his way to the lounge. Wolfgang wasn’t there yet but Irina gave him a bright smile and Tilly came over for a fuss. He scratched her under her chin in that spot that made her tremble.

‘Hello, Irina,’ he said, with a warm smile.

‘Hel...lo... W... Will.’

He sat down on the sofa. ‘Wolfgang will be here in a minute.’

Irina didn’t speak again but her smile remained and her eyes shone.

Only a moment later, Wolfgang came in. He looked tired, like his visit to the study had taken everything out of him. He was cradling a bottle of whiskey against his body, using his injured arm to keep it still.

Out of instinctive worry, Will checked him over. He didn’t look like he was injured further and he met Will’s gaze easily enough.

‘You all right?’ Will asked.

Wolfgang nodded. ‘Yeah.’ He crossed to Irina and kissed her on the cheek. ‘Hi, Mama. How are you?’

Irina didn’t answer but rested against him with a soft sigh. He held her one armed for a moment, then sat down next to Will.

Tilly immediately jumped up onto his lap and he started to fuss her with his good hand. Clumsily with his other hand, he passed Will the bottle.

‘You want this?’

‘Don’t you like it?’

‘Too much. You should take it.’

Will took the bottle and stood it on the coffee table before he put his arm around Wolfgang. His boyfriend, that word still gave him a thrill, sighed softly and leaned into him.

‘How’d it go?’ Will asked.

‘Fine. Alek... the contact just wants to deal with me so I guess that makes things simpler.’

‘How did your father take that?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘He didn’t really respond. He’s in a mood. My uncle was happy enough. I think he’s leading this one anyway. My father has never shown any interest in expanding. He doesn’t have as much ambition as my uncle.’ 

He huffed. ‘I hate having to do this. Being part of treating women like they’re property, like objects to be bought and sold. It’s disgusting,’ he said with feeling. Will couldn’t help but think that he was more adamant about that than anytime he’d talked about what his father did to him.

‘Yeah,’ he agreed. ‘It is.’ He hesitated, glancing at Irina who was watching them carefully. ‘Wolfgang, have you ever thought about … doing something about it?’

Wolfgang shifted to look at him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘After we get out. We could … go to the police.’

Wolfgang stared at him incredulously. ‘Are you fucking crazy, Will? Shit like that is how you end up dead.’

‘But if we could get out of Germany …’

‘Will, if we turn one of the biggest crime families in Russia into the police, we wouldn’t get out of Berlin alive. It fucking sucks but we can’t do anything about it. We can’t stop it. All we can do is get out ourselves.’

Will just looked at him for a moment. He wanted so much just to tell him who he really was, but he knew he couldn’t. If he found out, Wolfgang would never, ever forgive him.


	43. Chapter 43

The next few days went by quietly enough. Again they spent most of their time in Irina’s rooms because neither of them wanted to leave her alone, especially if Anton was in a mood, like Wolfgang said he was.

Wolfgang was quiet and tense. Will kept a close eye on him. He didn’t seem distressed particularly, during the day at least. The nightmares came every night but Will was getting better at comforting him. He’d learned that the best technique was to speak aloud to him, in a calm but not low voice, telling him who was with him. Only when he heard Will’s name was he comforted.

They took Tilly out for walks in the mornings and evenings, after it had gone dark. Sometimes, if she was with it enough, they took Irina with them. The mornings were better for her. By the evenings, she was tired and got distressed even at the idea of going outside.

It was evening and they were out with Tilly, heading towards the woods. Wolfgang was always tense when they were out in the open and he kept peering around as if expecting to be attacked.

‘I don’t think anyone cares if we walk the dog together,’ Will said.

‘Stop showing your ignorance,’ Wolfgang snapped. Then he winced. ‘Sorry, I’m not mad at you. Just I don’t think you understand how dangerous my father is when he’s in a mood.’

‘I understand. I’ve seen the damage he’s done.’

‘No you haven’t,’ said Wolfgang, darkly. ‘You’ve seen what he does when he’s in a good mood.’ He shook his head. ‘Let’s not talk about it anymore.’

Will did as he was asked and didn’t push it. That was not the first time Wolfgang had snapped at him in the last few days. It was obvious how tense he was getting.

They made it into the woods without anything happening. _Of course_ , Will thought, then chided himself. He didn’t blame Wolfgang for being frightened. Anyone would be. But he still didn’t see how Anton could actually mind Will walking with him. After all, he had _asked_ him to keep an eye on him.

In the woods, Wolfgang let Tilly off the lead. She ran joyfully ahead, sniffing through the undergrowth before racing on, only to stop and sniff again.

Wolfgang took out his packet of cigarettes and lit one. As he smoked, it was easier to see that his hands were shaking.

‘You all right, baby?’ Will asked.

Wolfgang nodded but didn’t look at him. Will reached for his other hand and laced their fingers together.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘I want to get out of here. I’ve had enough.’

‘Maybe go to see Fuchs tomorrow. See if he’s made any progress. He’ll be just as keen to deal with your family, won’t he?’

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘I guess so.’ He took a long drag of his cigarette. ‘Yeah, I’ll go see him. Get on with it.’ He sighed. ‘Only thing is, I don’t trust him.’

‘What about Lila? You trust her, don’t you?’

‘Yeah and she does want to help. But I don’t know if she has the power to do anything.’ He let out a long breath. ‘She’s too like me.’

Will didn’t know what to say. He wanted to help but he felt pretty powerless as well. He was determined to get Wolfgang out, whatever it took.

Guilt was churning Wolfgang’s stomach. He knew he’d been an arsehole the past few days, snapping at Will for nothing. He sat on the tree stump and watched Will. He was throwing a stick for Tilly, giving her a good work out as she ran through the trees after it before returning it to his feet.

Wolfgang smiled as he watched his boyfriend. He was a sweetheart, so gentle and kind. He was unfailingly kind and decent. He never failed to treat Wolfgang with respect.

His heart sank as the truth hit him. He didn’t deserve this man. He was too damaged, too bad-tempered, too fucked up. He disturbed his sleep every night. He had to fight not to flinch when he touched him unexpectedly. He came with more baggage than a fucking cargo plane. It wasn’t fair to drag Will through all this shit, put him in danger like this, just for him. It wasn’t fair on Will. He didn’t deserve this.

‘Will,’ he said, dreading what he was going to do. It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t he ever have anything nice? If he was a kid, he’d have a temper tantrum but he was an adult and had to do what was right.

‘What is it, baby?’ Will asked, looking over at him.

Wolfgang stubbed out his cigarette. ‘You don’t have to do this.’

Will frowned and came over to him. ‘What do you mean?’

‘You can walk away, right now. Things are going to get really dangerous and you don’t have to do it.’

Will sat beside him. ‘I know I don’t. But I want to. I want to be there for you and I want to help you.’

‘I can handle what I need to. You should walk away now. Maybe one day, if I’ve got out, I can look you up and we can hook up but until then …’

‘Wolfgang, stop it,’ said Will, uncharacteristically sharply.

Wolfgang glanced at him and winced. Will looked angry.

With visible effort, Will calmed himself down, taking a deep breath. Then he took Wolfgang’s hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed his palm. ‘Wolfgang, love isn’t just about the fun times. It’s about facing the shit together. That’s more important than the good times, showing each other that you’re not just there when things are easy but through anything.’

Wolfgang just looked at him. He felt tears form in his eyes that he willed not to fall. ‘I’m fucked up, Will and…’ He swallowed as he heard his voice break. ‘I’m not sure you can fix me.’

Will reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. ‘Maybe I can’t. But I promise, baby, I’m never gonna give up on you.’

Wolfgang didn’t know what to say. He could see absolute sincerity in Will’s face and he didn’t know what to do with such loyalty. He didn’t deserve it.

Will reached for him, touching his cheek tenderly before he tugged him gently into an all-encompassing hug. ‘I love you,’ he murmured into his ear.

Wolfgang sighed into him. ‘I love you too.’

They held each other for a moment, then Tilly stood up against him, kneading at his thigh with her claws. Wolfgang laughed, pulling away. ‘Looks like someone’s hungry.’

They headed back out of the woods together, holding hands. Wolfgang felt better, reassured and calmer. How did Will do that?

As they left the shelter of the trees, Wolfgang let go of Will’s hand and walked straight into Steiner.


	44. Chapter 44

Steiner smirked at them. Will glanced at Wolfgang and saw that he was scowling at his cousin. The atmosphere was immediately tense, like Wolfgang expected something bad. Will supposed that made sense. As far as he could tell, the presence of Steiner had never meant anything good.

‘So it’s true,’ said Steiner, grinning like he’d just scored the biggest haul of diamonds.

‘What?’ growled Wolfgang. His fists were clenched at his sides.

Steiner’s gaze flicked to Will, then back to Wolfgang again. He bounced on his heels, extremely pleased with himself. ‘You really will let just anyone fuck you.’

The effect was immediate. Wolfgang jerked forward and aimed a punch at Steiner’s face. But Steiner was ready for him. He dodged and Wolfgang’s blow glanced off his cheek. But Wolfgang wasn’t going to content himself with that. He was clearly in the mood for a fight.

He leapt forward and grabbed hold of Steiner in a tackle. They tumbled to the ground and Steiner yelled out in shock. In seconds they were rolling around punching each other, filling the air with grunts and swearwords. For someone with one dodgy wrist, Wolfgang was holding his own quite well.

Tilly started growling and Will decided enough was enough, though Steiner hadn’t managed to land a solid punch yet was bleeding himself. Will reached for Wolfgang and grabbed him round the middle, hauling him up and off his cousin.

‘All right, that’s enough,’ he said.

Wolfgang was tense with anger and he fixed a glare at Steiner as his cousin picked himself up, bloody and equally angry. He spat out a mouthful of blood onto the grass.

‘Yeah, that’s it. Let your boyfriend break the fight up,’ snarled Steiner. ‘That’s what cops do, isn’t it?’

Wolfgang froze and Will’s heart sank. _Fuck, why like this? Spiteful little shit._

‘What?’ asked Wolfgang, his voice barely audible.

‘Baby, let me explain,’ Will murmured in his ear.

Wolfgang yanked himself free of Will’s grip.

‘What do you mean?’ Wolfgang asked, staring at Steiner, his voice shaking.

Steiner gasped in mock shock. ‘You mean you didn’t know that you were letting a pig fuck you? And here I thought you just loved to take cock, any cock.’

‘You fucking bastard,’ spat Will.

‘Watch what you say to me, Pig,’ Steiner said, darkly. ‘I won’t let myself get fucked by you. He’s undercover, Wolfie. He’s just here to turn the lot of us into the CIA.’ 

‘You spiteful little shit,’ Will started, about ready to punch Steiner himself now.

Steiner just went on grinning. Clearly he knew he’d already achieved his objective. Will turned away from him, turning his attention back to Wolfgang. His boyfriend was staring blankly ahead and his hands were shaking.

Will reached for him. ‘Wolfgang, we need to talk.’

Wolfgang’s gaze switched to him and his eyes were blazing. ‘It’s true, isn’t it?’

‘Baby…’

‘Don’t you fucking dare call me that. Don’t you fucking _dare_.’

‘I just want to talk to you.’ He glanced at Steiner, who was grinning. ‘Away from here. Just us.’

When Wolfgang didn’t speak, Will reached for him, desperate to get him to understand. He just needed to get him to listen.

Again Wolfgang jerked away from his touch like it burnt him. Will saw him pull back his fist and the next moment he felt it connect with his face. Hot blood spurted from his nose and lip and the throb of pain followed it.

Wolfgang glared at him in disgust and pain. ‘Just stay the fuck away from me, you lying bastard cunt. Fucking pig.’

Tears of hurt, pain and frustration welled up in Will’s eyes and he blinked as he saw Wolfgang’s face swim in front of him. But the next moment, Wolfgang was turning and running away. Tilly barked after him, then followed.

Will looked at Steiner, who grinned in satisfaction at his handiwork. ‘You’d better stay the fuck away from me,’ growled Will.

Steiner laughed. ‘No, Pig, you’d better stay away from me.’

Wolfgang ran blindly through the trees, the hurt and anger of betrayal clenching at his chest. How could this be true? He’d let himself love Will, let himself trust him. He’d let him know his most guarded secrets. And all the time … all the time he’d been one of the enemy. All this time, he’d been using him to find out about his family.

He stopped abruptly and blinked. Somehow he’d got back into the woods and was standing in front of the fencing at the end of the woods. He needed to go. He needed to see Lila. She and Fuchs were going to get him out. That was his only hope now.

Something warm pressed against his leg. He looked down and saw Tilly. She looked up at him with an anxious knitting of her brow. He reached down and stroked her.

‘I’m all right, girl.’ He winced at the sound of his voice. It was croaky and trembling. With Tilly, he couldn’t get out this way. He sat down on the ground, ignoring the wetness that seeped through his jeans from the undergrowth. He hugged her to him, trying to stop himself from crying.

_This is fucking stupid_ , he thought, wiping his face angrily. He’d learned a long time ago that crying got him nowhere. It solved absolutely nothing and didn’t save him from any pain. It never had, not even as a child.

He glanced cautiously around. Will knew about this place. He could come here and the last thing he wanted was to have to confront him again. _Fuck, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted him_.

He rubbed his face. _I was so fucking stupid to believe that someone like that would want me. How could I believe that_ anyone _would want to be with me, to love me? I should have known he was using me all along._

‘Just like everyone else,’ he murmured.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to stop crying. He had to pull himself together. He stood up and took a deep breath. He had to get out of here. He knew now that he was on his own. He had to get himself out of here. For his mama. 

‘Fuß, Tilly. Komm,’ he commanded, then took off, running out of the woods, with Tilly keeping pace with him.

There was no sign of Will when he got back into the open and, relieved, he headed towards the front gate. None of the guards dared to say anything as he strode past them, his expression hard and closed. At least they knew not to fuck with him. 


	45. Chapter 45

Wolfgang managed to get himself together before he got into town, at least enough to stop himself crying. He wished he had somebody to go to, somebody who would hold him and kiss him and reassure him. But he had nothing and nobody. He wasn’t surprised. Nothing was what he deserved.

He had to get his mama out. That was all he could do. She deserved to be free of this shit. That was all that mattered now.

He made his way to Fuchs’ flat. It was time to get this plan going. Tilly kept with him, not leaving his side for one moment. He appreciated her presence so much. He wouldn’t have survived this far without her.

Felix opened the door to him. He looked surprised, then he examined him carefully. ‘Are you all right?’ he asked.

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘Fine. Can we come in?’

‘Yeah. No Will this time?’

Wolfgang looked away. ‘He’s not with me anymore.’

Felix looked hard at him for a moment, then stood aside. ‘You’d better come in.’

Wolfgang stepped inside. He clenched his fists to stop them from shaking. He winced as his wrist throbbed with pain. He’d used it a little more than he should have done in that fight with Steiner. But at least he’d make that fucker bleed.

He’d made Will bleed too. Despite the sting of betrayal still lingering, the image of Will’s bloody face, caused by him, made Wolfgang’s chest ache. 

He tried not to think about it. He had to focus. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was getting his mama out.

Felix led him into Fuchs’ living room. To his surprise, Lila wasn’t there. Fuchs was sitting alone, drinking a scotch. There was a Bayern-Munich vs Borussia Dortmund match on the excessively large TV. When he saw Wolfgang, he immediately muted it and turned to face him.

‘Wolfgang, I wasn’t expecting you.’

Wolfgang sat down. He was beyond politeness or niceties now. ‘I’m ready to tell you anything you need to know to take down my family.’

Fuchs smiled. ‘I’m delighted to hear it.’ He reached behind him and pressed an intercom. ‘Lila, come up here immediately.’

He didn’t wait for a reply but turned to Felix. ‘Fetch Wolfgang a drink, dear boy.’

Felix busied himself at the bar and, a moment later, brought Wolfgang a scotch. Wolfgang nursed it, fighting the urge to just chuck it down it down his throat. He could easily drown himself in a whole bottle.

‘No boyfriend with you today?’ Fuchs asked.

Wolfgang gripped his glass hard, his fingers going white. ‘We’ve broken up. Turns out he was an undercover cop.’

Fuchs sat forward in alarm but Wolfgang held his hand up in a pacifying gesture.

‘He doesn’t know anything.’ Wolfgang pulled a face. ‘Not about you or your operation, anyway. I didn’t tell him anything about the contact.’

Fuchs nodded. ‘Well, soon it won’t matter what he knows about your family. Because after today, they’re not going to matter.’ He paused. ‘Do you want them dead?’

Wolfgang hesitated. Did he? He hated them all but, if he was honest with himself, he didn’t really care anymore. He had no energy to care what happened to them.

‘Kill them if you want. I don’t give a shit.’

Fuchs smiled. ‘With pleasure. I’ll allow the staff to live if they won’t fight me. What about your boyfriend? What should I do with him?’

‘I expect he’ll have gone.’ Wolfgang felt his voice break and he paused to take a sip of whiskey to cover it. The thought of Will being hurt made him want to cry. He held it together. ‘But if he is still there, just let him go, like any other guard.’

Fuchs nodded and drained his own glass. ‘Very well.’

Lila came into the room and Fuchs stood up. ‘Let’s get on with it then,’ he said and gave Wolfgang a big smile.

After Wolfgang had gone, Steiner left Will alone and returned to the mansion. Will stayed where he was, not sure what to do. If his real identity was known about, he should get outta there, just bail while he could. But something stopped him.

He was pretty sure Wolfgang would have gone straight to Fuchs and that they would be making a move soon. Wolfgang wouldn’t want to wait anymore. Will could no longer help the way he wanted to but he was dammed if he was going to do nothing. He was going to help, even if it meant putting himself in danger.

He looked at the house. He knew the routine of the place well enough now. Irina would have had her dinner now and, since it was a Friday, Seb would be stationed outside her door. He wasn’t sure who would be on the gate but he could take Irina out to the woods if he had to. They might even be able to escape over the fence if he could get her to climb that tree. If not, at least if he got her to the woods, they would both be out of harm’s way, hopefully until it was all over.

He took a deep breath and headed inside. His heart was pounding in his chest and the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He felt like every sense was attuned to danger. He had to stay aware. Suddenly this place that he’d always known had danger pulsing through every inch of it, had become even more dangerous. At least one person knew exactly who he was and that person happened to be the most spiteful little shit he’d ever met, someone who did things just to fuck with people.

Will knew he’d never been in a more dangerous position than this.

He reached Irina’s floor without being stopped, without even seeing anyone else. He turned the corner and smiled in relief as he saw Seb.

Seb sent him a smile. ‘Hello, Will.’ He frowned, curiously. ‘Are you on duty? I thought it was just me.’

Will went to him. ‘It is.’ He took a deep breath. ‘The thing is, I need to take Irina out. I wouldn’t ask but it’s really important.’

Seb’s frown deepened. ‘Out? What for?’

‘Just for a walk.’

‘I thought she doesn’t like going out in the dark.’

‘She doesn’t but this is important.’ He put a head on Seb’s arm. ‘Please, buddy, for me? It’s so important I can’t even say.’

Seb looked closely at him for a moment, then sighed. ‘If it wasn’t you …’ he said, then stood aside.

Will opened the door and took a deep breath.


	46. Chapter 46

Wolfgang walked with Lila, just behind Felix and Fuchs. Lila hadn’t yet spoken to him. He glanced at her, studying her face. She didn’t have the usual blank expression she so often had around Fuchs. Instead she was frowning ahead, directly at Fuchs.

His gaze flickered over to Fuchs but the man was oblivious. Wolfgang walked a little closer to her. ‘You all right?’ he whispered.

She glanced at him, her eyes widening in surprise. It was like she didn’t know where she was. She didn’t answer him.

‘Has something happened?’ He inclined his head towards Fuchs. ‘Has he done something?’

Lila gave him a somewhat vague smile, nothing like her usual. ‘Just his usual.’ Her tone was scathing but he felt something deeper behind the words, a pain he recognised. He wanted to reach out for her, to bring her into an embrace and hold her until she could cry into him. But he knew he couldn’t. Not here.

He wanted to be taken in Will’s arms and held until he let himself cry. He wanted those familiar gentle arms around him and that kind, loving voice telling him everything would be all right. But he could have that no longer. All he could have was the knowledge of his mama’s safety. Nothing else mattered as long as he had that.

Yet he couldn’t help but feel sad, so sad when he thought about Will. He’d thought he’d found love. He’d thought at last that he’d found the thing he wanted so much, the thing he knew he didn’t deserve.

The saying was wrong. It wasn’t better to have loved and lost. If he’d never allowed himself to fall in love with Will, he’d never have let hope blossom inside him. He’d never have known the crushing grief of losing that hope.

He rested his hand on Tilly’s head, scratching her absently behind the ears as they walked across the garage. It was a large area with only a few cars, all expensive. Wolfgang guessed they all belonged to Fuchs. He recognised the limousine but Fuchs was heading towards a top of the range BMW.

Fuchs turned and smiled at Lila. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing herself to be tugged towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, then reached one hand down to squeeze her ass, hard.

‘I thought we’d go in your favourite car, darling, to make it up to you for earlier.’ He smiled genially at Wolfgang. ‘I’m afraid I had to remind her who she belongs to.’ He reached between their bodies, then slipped his hand underneath her long skirt and lifted it up to reveal her black silk underwear. With a horrid grin, he pushed his hand between her thighs, gripping her there tightly.

‘But you remember now, don’t you darling?’ The smirk on his face made Wolfgang feel sick. He knew he was hurting her. He delighted in it.

She gave him a sweet smile. ‘Yes, Sebastian.’

Wolfgang detected the merest hint of an undertone to her voice. Fuchs didn’t seem to notice. He grabbed her face hard with his other hand and kissed her, a hard, possessive kiss. He either didn’t notice or took pleasure in the pained whimper she let out. 

Wolfgang wanted nothing more than to stride over there, shove him off her and punch him in the face. But he knew the plan depended on Fuchs and that even Lila wouldn’t want him to. He glanced at Felix and saw his own expression mirrored in his face. His slender jaw twitched at the sight before him.

Then Fuchs pulled away. He gave her a smack on her ass which was rather harder than a love pat before he let her skirt fall back into place.

Then he turned away. ‘Let’s go,’ he said. ‘In the back please, gentleman. I’d like her where I can keep an eye on her.’

He slid into the driver’s seat of the BMW and put his keys into the ignition. Wolfgang took a step forward, aiming for the car but Lila elbowed him hard in the ribs, stopping him in his tracks.

‘Raus,’ she commanded.

Tilly jerked backwards in confusion at the order from someone she did not expect. Felix yanked on Wolfgang’s arm, pulling him back at the same moment as Fuchs turned the key in the ignition.

Wolfgang felt himself falling as an ear-splitting explosion ripped through the air and blew him off his feet.

Will found Irina sitting on her sofa in the living room. Her hands twisted in her lap and her knee bounced rapidly up and down. Wolfgang should have been back by now. He knew she knew his routine and got anxious when things didn’t happen as they should. This was going to be difficult.

He crossed to her and knelt before her. ‘Irina, we need to go for a walk,’ he said, gently.

She shook her head rapidly. ‘Bad,’ she said. ‘S … scared.’

‘I know it’s frightening for you outside at night,’ he said. ‘But I promise you’ll be safe.’

She shook her head rapidly, then grabbed at his shoulders, holding tight. ‘Bad,’ she repeated. ‘Not … not s-safe.’

‘It is safe outside. I promise, Irina.’ He took one of her hands in his and held it to his chest. ‘You trust me, don’t you? You know I wouldn’t hurt you.’

She gripped his hand tight. ‘Will,’ she said, confidently.

He smiled. ‘That’s right. I am Will and I will keep you safe. You want Wolfgang, don’t you? Well, I can take you to Wolfgang.’

She gripped his hand tight. ‘Baby,’ she said. ‘My baby. Safe.’

‘Wolfgang is safe and we’re going to go to him now, all right?’

She nodded, smiling. ‘Wolfie,’ she murmured.

‘We have to go quick and quiet. Can you do that? It’s really important.’

She didn’t reply. Suddenly, she looked to her side and her eyes widened. She whimpered, then let out a cry. ‘Bad.’

Will followed her line of sight and looked into the eyes of Anton Bogdanow.


	47. Chapter 47

Wolfgang came back to consciousness with his ears ringing, throbbing with pain. What felt like rain was soaking his body and beyond the ringing, there was a heavy silence. He felt a trickle of blood on the side of his head, then a warm, rough tongue licking his face. He opened his eyes and saw Tilly, with her paws on his chest. Immediately, he sat up and checked her over. She was uninjured.

He looked past her and saw the car, or what was left of it. It was burning and he couldn’t quite believe that Fuchs was in there. But the fire started to die down under the sprinklers, he caught sight of the silhouette of Fuchs’s body.

Lila was on her feet, staring at the burning car. Felix was picking himself up and checking himself over. He was uninjured.

Wolfgang stood up, feeling the cut on his forehead. It had already stopped bleeding, thanks to Tilly. Nothing serious then.

He stepped up beside Lila and looked at her face. She still had that expressionless look on her face but there was a different set to her jaw now.

‘You did this, didn’t you?’ he asked.

For the first time in a while, she smiled and her eyes shone. ‘He was a rapist. He fucking deserved it. I just wish I could have cut his balls off first,’ she said and turned away.

He ran after her as she made her way back across the garage the way they had come. ‘Woah, wait,’ he said. He grabbed her hand and she stopped and looked at him.

‘What?’ she asked.

Felix stepped up beside them. ‘I think Wolfie’s worried about the plan.’

Lila smiled, squeezing Wolfgang’s hand before she pulled away. ‘Don’t worry,’ she said. ‘The plan hasn’t changed.’ She glanced back at the car and laughed. ‘Not much anyway.’ She started to walk again.

‘Then where are you going?’ Wolfgang called after her.

She didn’t look back but called to them. ‘To get changed. I’m not staging a coup in an outfit that bastard made me wear.’

Wolfgang glanced at Felix, confused. Felix grinned and shrugged.

‘I guess she’s in charge now, Kumpel.’

Wolfgang frowned. He wasn’t quite sure he understood Felix. ‘I thought you were Fuchs’s man.’

Felix pulled a face. ‘Like she said, he fucking deserved what he got. I guess I’ve always been on Lila’s side.’ He paused. ‘Among others. Do you want to tell me what happened with Will?’

‘Like I told Fuchs. Turns out he was undercover.’

‘Still means he’s against your father, doesn’t it? You’re on the same side.’

‘He’s a fucking cop.’

‘Yeah, but he does want to help you.’

‘He lied to me about who he was,’ spat Wolfgang.

‘He never lied about loving you. That’s way too fucking obvious.’

Wolfgang frowned and didn’t respond to that.

Felix looked at him. ‘Where is he now?’

‘I left him in the grounds.’

‘Is he safe?’

Wolfgang hesitated. He clenched his jaw and felt the muscle pulse. ‘Last I saw he was with Steiner.’

Felix huffed. ‘There have been safer places.’ He patted Wolfgang’s shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, Wolfie, we’ll get him out safe too.’

Wolfgang pulled a face. ‘I’m not worried about a fucking cop. I don’t give a shit what happens to him.’

‘Yeah you do. Or you would have told Fuchs to kill him.’

Wolfgang didn’t have an answer to that but he was saved from scrabbling for one by Lila’s return. She was wearing a trouser suit now, expensive, well-tailored and not revealing. She passed out guns and the three of them got in a different car. Felix drove them out of the garage.

Wolfgang glanced back at the burning wreck of the other car and gave a satisfied nod. Fuchs really did fucking deserve it.

The first thing Will felt as he looked into Anton’s eyes was hate, followed by disgust. The things this revolting man had done. Will didn’t think this about many people but this was a man who deserved to die.

The second thing he felt was fear as Anton slowly raised the gun that was in his hand. The vile man grinned at him.

‘Stand up.’

Slowly, Will stood up, keeping hold of Irina’s hand. ‘I’m one of your guards,’ he said. ‘I was on duty and I heard your wife was upset. I was just trying to help.’ He kept his voice calm and reasonable.

Anton laughed. ‘Don’t lie to me, boy. I know who you are.’ He glanced behind him and nodded and Steiner stepped into the room.

Will held back his groan. This little shit was the last person he wanted to see. The disgusting little gremlin was grinning wide, like someone had given him a brand-new car. Will prepared himself, sensing there was going to be a fight.

‘Tie his hands,’ said Anton to Steiner.

Steiner reached for him and Will shoved him hard away. Irina cried out and began to tremble.

‘Stay the fuck away from me,’ snapped Will. He looked at Anton, trying to sound more in control than he felt. ‘Here’s what’s going to happen. You are going to let me and Irina walk out of here and then nobody will get hurt.’

Anton laughed, a big booming laugh that made Will’s skin crawl. He shouldn’t have come here without backup, unarmed and unprepared.

Anton jerked suddenly, grabbed at Irina’s wrist and dragged her to him in one movement. Irina started to cry, unintelligible pleading as her husband yanked her to him. Before Will could do anything, he had her in a tight grip and had the gun aimed at her head.

‘Let Steiner tie your hands and she can live.’

‘Look, you don’t want to hurt her,’ started Will.

Anton started laughing. ‘I don’t give a shit what happens to this dumb bitch.’ He pushed her to the ground so she had to kneel before him. She cried out and he shoved her head into his crotch.

‘Shut up you stupid cunt.’

‘All right, do whatever you want to me but leave her alone,’ pleaded Will.

Steiner grinned, reaching for his wrists and yanking them behind him. This time, Will didn’t resist. He just allowed Steiner to cable tie his wrists together behind his back.

Anton laughed again shoved Irina away from him. She stumbled and fell to the ground. He aimed a vicious kick at her ribs and she cried out, curling up into a ball to try and protect herself.

Steiner dragged him out of the room. Will was helpless to do anything but let himself be dragged.

‘Go where it’s safe,’ he called to Irina. ‘Be safe.’

She didn’t reply but he could hear her crying. _Fuck, where is Wolfgang?_ he thought, as he was taken away. 


	48. Chapter 48

Will strained against the cable ties binding his wrists behind his back. His shoulders ached sharply under the stress. Steiner had been pulled the ties cruelly tight and the hard plastic bit into his skin. As soon as they had got away from Irina, Will started to resit but Steiner had a tight hold on the back of his shirt and Anton still had that gun, though he was twirling it in his hand.

What were they going to do to him? He could only suppose Steiner had told his uncle exactly who Will was. The spiteful little shit would have no reason to keep it to himself. What were they planning? To get information out of him maybe? Will tried not to think of what he knew about what Anton was capable of.

He had no idea if Wolfgang would come after him, after the falling out they’d had but maybe it would be better if he didn’t. The last thing Will wanted was for Wolfgang to get hurt. No, Will had to get himself out of this. If only these bastards had used handcuffs on him instead of these damn cable ties. It was going to be a lot more painful this way but he was certain he could get out of them, if he just had a little bit of time.

Anton said something to Steiner in Russian, obviously wanting to keep their conversation secret from him. He realised they weren’t heading to the study, but to another of the private rooms. He was led into a room which had both a large living area and a bedroom area in the same room. There were Anton’s things around. His bedroom then. It was obvious that Wolfgang had the smallest bedroom. 

He glanced towards the bed and held back his shudder. Was that where it had happened to Wolfgang? Or had it all been in the study? Wolfgang hadn’t talked about it, had volunteered no detail. Not that Will wanted to know any, but he would have listened. He would do anything to help Wolfgang.

Were they going to have something else in common now? A shared trauma to deal with, either separately or together. Anton said something else and Steiner threw Will to the floor.

Will stumbled but managed to land without injury. He shuffled into a sitting position against a wall, both to protect himself and hide his efforts to free himself as much as he could.

‘Leave us,’ said Anton.

Steiner scowled. ‘You need me, uncle. I can hold him down.’

‘He’s tied up, Steiner. I can handle one trussed up pig.’ He smirked. ‘Go and find my son. I want Wolfgang to watch this.’

Steiner hesitated, then gave a smirk of his own and left the room. Anton waited a moment, just looking at Will. Then he crouched down in front of him, grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head back.

‘Now, before my dear boy gets here, you’re going to tell me what I want to know.’

Will glared at that revolting face. His breath stunk like vodka and cigarettes and there was a stench of old leather about him. ‘I’m not going to tell you anything, you fucking rapist.’

Anton laughed. It was a sound that made shivers go right through Will’s body. ‘I guess you want to start the fun without your boyfriend.’

Wolfgang focused on the sleek black barrel of his gun. He could do this. He knew how to do this. He wasn’t afraid to kill, especially people who deserved it. Felix had gone through the plan and more of Fuchs’ men, now Lila’s had joined them. They were going to storm the mansion, shooting anyone who resisted them. There was even a guy with a rocket launcher. Wolfgang had stuck with his trusty handgun. It had never let him down. Tilly was by his side as well. She had never let him down either.

Felix stopped the cars outside the gates and they got out. The guards stood up straight, gripping their weapons as they spotted them. Wolfgang strode straight up to Seb.

‘Stand aside and you’ll keep your lives,’ he said.

‘What’s going on?’ Seb asked.

‘We’re taking over,’ said Wolfgang. ‘This is the new Bogdanow Fuchs alliance.’ 

Lila stepped up beside him. She held up her gun and pointed it at the nearest guard’s head. She arched her eyebrow and waited.

The guards glanced at each other, then cast their weapons aside. Wolfgang nodded, then strode past them. One of Lila’s men retrieved the weapons. Maybe this wouldn’t have to be a bloodbath. At least, he hoped no one who didn’t deserve it would die tonight.

The guards on the door were not as co-operative. Wolfgang saw one raise his gun and aim as they approached. But he wasn’t quick enough. With his finger on the trigger, he slumped to the ground, one of Wolfgang’s bullets in his head. The next guard would have followed him with a bullet of Lila’s but he threw his gun away and crouched down, calling out for mercy. Lila took his gun and walked past him into the house.

‘I can help you find Will,’ said Felix to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang glanced at him, then away. ‘I need to find my mother.’ 

Felix nodded. ‘I’ll come with you.’

Wolfgang glanced sharply at him. ‘Why?’

‘I don’t think now is the time to discuss motives.’

Wolfgang agreed with that, as Lila and several of her mind started storming through the corridors, ready to shoot any resistance dead. Abruptly, he turned and started to make his way up to his mama’s rooms, knowing that both Felix and Tilly would follow him. He didn’t understand Felix at all but it seemed, at least for the moment, that he had his loyalty.

Wolfgang forced the thought of Will out of his mind. He couldn’t afford to get distracted by that whole mess. He couldn’t deny his feelings but neither could he deny that Will was a cop. He’d used him and every single word, every single kindness, tenderness and declaration of feelings had been complete bullshit. It was all lies and he couldn’t allow himself to care what happened to him.

Besides, he was probably already long gone. He had nothing to keep him here now. Hell, he probably even had a boyfriend back in Chicago. And now he would be going back to him, without a single thought for Wolfgang. All this had just been a job to him. Wolfgang took his thoughts away from all that. None of it mattered now. All that mattered was getting his mother out, making sure she was safe. After that, it didn't matter what happened to him.


	49. Chapter 49

Will yanked on the cable ties, trying to weaken the lock enough for it to break. The lock was the weak part, according to his training. Anton hadn’t touched him yet but Will knew it was coming. The man was clearly working up to it. He’d grabbed a bottle of vodka and kept swigging it. He’d taken his jacket off and his shirt and was now wearing just a grubby white vest and his jeans.

There was no sign of Steiner returning with Wolfgang and Will was grateful for that. The last thing this situation needed was Wolfgang. It would only get him hurt.

He wished his hands were tied in front of him, then he could see if his efforts were working to weaken the tough plastic. So far all he knew was that his wrists were now throbbing in pain.

Anton turned to him suddenly, kneeling beside him and grabbing his hair again. ‘Have you fucked my son, pig?’

Will glared back at him, refusing to answer such a vulgar question.

Anton laughed. ‘I can see that you have.’ He patted Will’s cheek and smirked. ‘Could you tell I’ve been there before you?’

‘You’re disgusting,’ hissed Will. ‘Doing that to your own son. Hurting him like that.’

Anton took another swig of the vodka, still smirking. ‘He loved it, the little slut. Ever since he was twelve when I took him for the first time. He always wanted it. He’d stop me going to his mother so I would go to him.’

‘You sick bastard. He was trying to protect her.’

Anton reached out and stroked Will’s cheek. ‘But he’s not here to protect you, is he?’

Will jerked away from that vile touch. ‘Get the fuck away from me.’

Anton’s face contorted in anger and he stood and kicked Will hard in the stomach.

Will curled up on his side, coughing and trying not to wretch.

‘Fucking little queer,’ spat Anton. ‘You’re going to get what’s coming to you.’

‘So will you, you fucking animal. You’ll get what you deserve. One day, someone will give you what you deserve.’

Anton drained his bottle and got opened another one. Maybe he would be too drunk to do what he had planned. If he could just get out of these bindings, he was sure he could overpower him. He hadn’t seen where he’d put the gun but he no longer had it on him. Maybe he could get out before he pulled it. Maybe he could get back to Irina and still get her out of here.

‘Got backup, have you?’ Anton asked.

‘Yes. They’ll come for me and you’ll be thrown in a prison cell for the rest of your life.’

Anton turned back to him, grabbing for his shirt and yanking him up. He threw him hard against the wall and backhanded him hard across the face. Pain exploded through Will but he fought not to show it.

Anton put his face close to Will’s, breathing vodka and stale cigarette smoke on him. He smiled slowly. ‘Where are they now then?’

Wolfgang wasn’t stopped on his way to his mama’s rooms but he could hear gunfire in the distance as Lila’s people stormed through the mansion. Wolfgang wondered if the men in his family were dead yet.

He didn’t understand why Felix was keeping with him but he did, every moment. Tilly reached Irina’s rooms first and shot straight in through the open door. Wolfgang’s heart sank. Why was the door open?

Tilly barked urgently and Wolfgang ran forward, following her into his mama’s living room. He was relieved to see her there, uninjured, but she was crying. Tilly started to lick her face.

Wolfgang crouched down beside her. ‘Mama, are you all right?’

She focused suddenly on him, grasping the front of his jacket so hard her fingers went white. ‘Bad,’ she gasped.

Wolfgang’s heart started to race. He knew what that meant. His father. Had he been here? Had he done something to her? ‘Is it him?’ he asked. ‘What did he do?’

Her brow furrowed as she tried to focus. He knew it was as difficult for her as it looked.

‘Bad. Will. He got Will.’

A creeping horror overtook Wolfgang and his blood thundered in his ears. His father had Will. And Steiner would have told him exactly who he was.

_They’ll kill him. They’ll hurt him and then they’ll kill him._

He looked round at Felix, who had gone pale.

‘Who has Will?’ he asked.

Wolfgang stood up, turning to Felix and grabbing his arm. ‘You’ve got to get my mama out of here. Can you do that?’

Felix nodded urgently. ‘If she’ll come with me.’

‘She will if you take Tilly.’ He turned back to his mama and gently but firmly took her arm. He urged her to her feet. ‘Listen, mama. This is important. You have to go now. This is Felix. He’s safe. He’ll get you out.’

Irina’s eyes widened in fear and she drew back, staring at Felix. Wolfgang took her hand and laid it on Tilly’s back. Tilly nudged at her leg with her nose and Irina let out her breath.

‘Tilly, Beschütz.’

Felix nodded at him. ‘Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. You just get Will.’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I will.’ He watched Felix lead his mama out, with Tilly sticking close by. He thought he could trust Felix, that he’d only ever tried to help him but he no longer knew who to trust.

_Please let me be right about Felix._

But he knew he was right about Tilly. Whatever happened, he knew he could trust her. She had never let him down and never would.

He checked his gun, then headed out. Will had betrayed him, lied to him, hurt him. But Wolfgang knew that he loved him and, no matter what, he couldn’t leave him to be hurt and killed by his bastard of his father. It was time to put an end to this shit. It was time to put an end to that cunt who called himself Wolfgang’s father.


	50. Chapter 50

Left alone, Wolfgang had a moment of hesitation. Where would his father take Will? His private rooms? 

No, that was too intimate. He only took Wolfgang there when he wanted to pretend what they did was normal. 

Surely he’d want him where he could easily get back up if he needed it. He’d want him where he had weapons, where he could show off to Sergei or Steiner, or whoever happened to be around. 

There was no point to a show of strength if there was no one to see it. 

Filled with a new certainty and determination, he headed downstairs to the study. 

Once he got downstairs, he could hear the gunfire more loudly. He passed some dead bodies, a few of his family’s guards, mostly the callous ones. He recognised one or two of those under his father’s influence, ones who had got him in trouble more than once. 

There were one or two of Fuchs’ men too, or rather Lila’s now. He could smell burning, a sharp acrid scent that burned his throat. He wasn’t sure if it were just the aftermath of the guns being fired or something else. 

Nobody stopped him. He guessed the fight was now in some other part of the mansion, if it was still going on. He reached the study. The door was open, which surprised him but he stepped inside, warily looking around. All was quiet but he could smell blood. 

His heart hammered in his chest and his throat was dry as he gripped his gun and looked around. 

‘Wolfgang, please help me.’ 

He knew at once that the voice wasn’t Will’s. Could it be his father? Could Will have escaped? 

No, the voice wasn’t quite right. He looked and saw his uncle slouched against the fireplace. He was gripping the chair like he’d been trying to drag himself up onto it. Blood pulsed from a wound in his thigh, soaking through his trousers and staining his hands. 

They stared at each other for a moment, Sergei taking in the gun in Wolfgang’s hands and the determination on his face. 

‘Help me, Wolfgang.’ 

Wolfgang stared back at him. ‘It’s too late for you. I’ve brought Lila here and the Bogdanows are over.’ 

‘You did this? You betrayed your own fucking family?’ 

Wolfgang shrugged. ‘My family betrayed me.’ 

‘I... I’ve... always helped you.’ 

Wolfgang let out a bitter laugh. ‘Helped me? Helping would have been getting me and my mother away from our rapist. I was fucking twelve, you son of a bitch.’ 

‘I... I brought you food, painkillers. I got you alcohol when you wanted it...’ Sergei grimaced in pain. ‘I made sure he let you out. You’ve had a life because of me.’ 

Wolfgang stared at him in disbelief. ‘You always knew what he was doing and you didn’t give a shit. You deserve this. You deserve to die on the fucking floor.’ 

‘You owe me!’ Sergei shouted, increasingly desperate. ‘All the favours I’ve done for you!’ 

‘A favour for a favour?’ he asked, with a smirk. ‘I don’t know. Perhaps you should ask for something more realistic.’ 

He turned and started walking towards the door. 

‘Wolfgang, please. I don’t want to die.’ 

Wolfgang glanced at him. ‘There are some things you can’t change, Uncle. It’s time you accepted that.’ 

He walked away, leaving his uncle to suffer, like he’d always left him to suffer. If he wanted to save himself, Wolfgang wasn’t going to stop him. But he was done. He was choosing his mama and Tilly. And Will. Hell, even Lila and Felix. He was done being a Bogdanow. 

Blood trickled down Will’s face from his nose but he couldn’t wipe it away. Anton had kicked him and punched him again but now he had walked away. Will kept his eye on him as he stalked up and down the room, swigging his vodka. Every time Anton was looking in the other direction, Will yanked at his binding. He was certain he’d weakened the plastic now. Maybe just one more tug. 

Anton turned sharply, spilling vodka on the floor. ‘You think you’re getting out of this, Pig?’ He was slurring but not enough. Will felt he was still capable of doing what he wanted to do. 

He jerked towards him, his face contorted with a nasty smile. ‘You’re not going anywhere.’ He grabbed his collar and yanked him towards him. ‘You’re going to die in this room, Pig. I wanted to make my son watch but if he’s not coming, we’ll just have to start without him.’ 

He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. ‘I’m going to make you beg for death.’ 

Will kicked up, foot connecting with whatever it could. Anton grunted in pain but kept his wits, pinning Will down with his body weight. Will strained to push him off but he could barely breathe with that heavy weight crushing him. If he could get his hands free, he could fight him off but Anton was pushing him hard into the ground and he could no longer tug at his bindings. 

Anton’s stale breath blew in his face and he raised the bottle of vodka. Will turned his face away but Anton grabbed his jaw and pulled him back. 

‘You’re going to need some anaesthetic,’ he said, with another of those nasty grins. 

He pushed the vodka bottle into Will’s mouth and poured the strong spirit down his throat. Will choked, managing to turn his head away. Some of the vodka spilled down his shirt but he swallowed some. It burned his throat and made him cough. 

Anton wasn’t laughing anymore. He cast the vodka bottle aside and his hand went to the buttons on Will’s shirt, pulling at the buttons. One snapped off. 

Will couldn’t let this happen. He had to get away. He was on his own here and he had to fight. He kicked, squirming under that heavy weight. But Anton had the weight advantage and Will couldn’t even get his hands free. 

Anton pulled back, flipped him over and pressed his body into him. And Will couldn’t do a thing to stop it.


	51. Chapter 51

Something was burning. As Wolfgang emerged from the study, he was blinded by thick smoke in the hallway. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and held it to his mouth, stopping some of the smoke from getting into his lungs. Every instinct screamed at him to get out, away from the thick, choking smoke and the fire he now knew was burning somewhere in the mansion.

But all he could think of was what his father could be doing to Will right now. He had to get him out. He looked up the stairs. He could barely see them for the smoke but he knew he had to go up there. There was only one other place Will could be now. His father’s bedroom.

Wolfgang clenched his jaw behind his handkerchief and, trying not picture what could be happening in that room, he made his way up the stairs.

As he got further up, the smoke got thinner and he guessed the fire was lower down. That could buy him time to get to Will, as long as their exits weren’t cut off. His heart hammered in his chest as he traced those all-too-familiar corridors towards his father’s private rooms.

As he reached the door, he heard yells and thuds and he threw it open and burst inside. He took in the scene in front of him in less than a second. Will was on the floor, pushed face down into the carpet. Wolfgang’s father was on top of him, struggling to gain control. Relief flowed through him as he saw that Will, though bruised and bloody, was still fully dressed and struggling hard. He wasn’t too late.

Wolfgang cocked his gun. ‘Get the fuck off him now, you bastard,’ he said.

Anton stopped, glancing round at Wolfgang and grinning. ‘My son! I knew you’d come. You’re just in time to watch me fuck your boyfriend. You know what he is, don’t you? You know he’s a cop.’

‘I don’t give a shit what he is. If you don’t get the fuck off him now, I’m going to blow your fucking brains out.’

Slowly, Anton got up but he still didn’t look as frightened as Wolfgang wanted him to be. In fact, he was still grinning. Starting to laugh, he stepped towards Wolfgang, his eyes bright with mirth. ‘I see what this is. You’re jealous. You don’t like the attention being on someone else, do you?’

He drew level with him, then reached out and touched his cheek tenderly. Wolfgang felt tears in his eyes and he blinked them away furiously. Why couldn’t he have a father who actually loved him? One who treated him with respect. One who treated him like a human being and not a fucking blow up doll or a sex slave.

‘You could have killed me a long time ago, boy. You could have strangled me in my sleep or shot me or put a pillow over my face.’

Horror creeped over Wolfgang. That was true. There were times when his father had passed out beside him afterwards, when he could have just put a pillow over his face and ended it all. So why hadn’t he? The truth was, it had never felt worth it. _He_ had never felt worth saving.

Anton dropped his hand and eased the gun out of Wolfgang’s grip. He put the safety on, then chucked it away. He reached for Wolfgang, trailing his hand down the front of his body. ‘I know why you didn’t, Wolfgang,’ he said, dropping his voice to a husky whisper. ‘You didn’t end it because you fucking loved it. Because you’re a slut, Wolfgang.’ He grasped his cock through his pants, gripping it hard. ‘ _This_ is all you are.’ He grabbed Wolfgang’s hand and pressed it to the bulge in his own trousers. ‘ _This_ is all you fucking want.’

That fucking bastard had been all too close to getting what he wanted when Wolfgang had burst into the room. Will felt a surge of love for Wolfgang as he heard him defending him. He could have left him to his fate but he hadn’t. He had come back for him.

Free of that heavy body on top of him, Will struggled with his binding. He gave it one final tug and it gave, snapping abruptly. Only half aware of what was happening between Anton and Wolfgang, he struggled to his feet. His shoulders ached and he knew he was battered and bruised but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Wolfgang, _his_ Wolfgang.

‘You didn’t end it because you fucking loved it. Because you’re a slut, Wolfgang. _This_ is all you are. _This_ is all you fucking want.’

Rage pulsed through Will as he looked at Wolfgang’s face. His love had tears in his eyes and he looked devasted, believing those vile words. Well no more. No fucking more.

Silently, Will stepped across to where the gun had been thrown aside and picked it up. He cocked it, stepping up behind Anton, and put it to the back of his head.

‘Let go. Now,’ he said, his voice low and threatening.

Anton froze, going stiff with tension. Wolfgang met Will’s eyes and brought his knee up hard into his father’s balls. Anton groaned, crumpling to the ground with a breathless grunt.

Wolfgang jerked for Will, grabbed the gun off him and swung around pointing it at his father. ‘Stay down,’ he commanded.

Anton, still clutching his crotch, met Wolfgang’s eyes. ‘Go ahead, you fucking slut. Or are you not man enough, you fucking little pussy?’ He laughed, delighted at himself. ‘That’s all you are, isn’t it? Just a little pussy. A queer. A slut. What the fuck can you do except bend over for the nearest cock?’

Will glanced at Wolfgang’s face. His expression was hard now and there was no sign that these vicious words were getting to him. ‘Keep talking,’ he said, a hard edge to his voice. ‘Every single word is one more reason to shoot you right in the fucking face.’

‘Wolfgang, wait,’ said Will. ‘Maybe … maybe you should let him live.’

‘Why would I do that?’ asked Wolfgang, not taking his eyes off his father.

‘He should pay for what he’s done. The CIA are coming, ready to take him into custody. They have evidence to put him away for a long time.’ He hesitated. ‘That’s without what he’s done to you and Irina.’ He reached out and laid a gentle hand on Wolfgang’s back. ‘I don’t want you to kill, not for him. Not anymore.’

Wolfgang hesitated, then lowered the gun. Anton smirked and Wolfgang pulled the trigger. Anton’s yell echoed around the large room and blood spurted out onto the carpet. Wolfgang had shot him in the lower leg. Nothing major, just painful.

Wolfgang looked at Will. ‘You all right, Schatz?’

Will nodded. ‘A bit bruised but I’m okay.’ 

Wolfgang nodded, then turned away. ‘If he can get himself out of this burning building, he can live.’ He threw the gun away and took Will’s hand. ‘Let’s get out of here.’

Will didn’t argue. He took the handkerchief Wolfgang passed him to cover his mouth, then they stepped into the smoky corridor together, holding hands tightly.


	52. Chapter 52

The smoke in the corridor was thicker than it had been. Wolfgang was glad he still had hold of Will’s hand. He could barely see a few feet in front of him and it would be easy to lose each other. Despite the handkerchiefs they both started to cough as the thick smoke seeped down their throats and into their lungs.

The hallway was quiet and Wolfgang could no longer hear the sound of gunfire. He wondered if what Will had said was true. Was the CIA here already? Would he be arrested too, the moment he stepped outside.

His chest was starting to hurt from coughing and he gripped Will’s hand hard. No matter what happened, he would not let him go. Not again. He’d meant what he’d said to his father. He didn’t give a shit that he was a cop. He’d only ever treated him with love and respect.

Something wet and warm touched his free hand. He nearly jumped in surprise but then sharp teeth closed gently around his thumb and tugged insistently.

‘What … is it?’ Will asked, coughing.

‘Tilly. Was ist los?’

She let go and barked urgently at him. He reached for her back, feeling the familiar soft fur under his fingers. ‘Show me, girl.’

She took off. Wolfgang kept a grip of her and of Will as she led them through the smoke. He didn’t know where she was taking them but he trusted her. Wherever she was taking him was where he needed to be.

The smoke was starting to clear as they hurried away from it. Maybe the fire was already out. Tilly led them through several doors and down at least one flight of stairs. Wolfgang was just starting to think that she was leading them outside when he heard a someone crying. They turned the corner and Wolfgang’s heart clenched painfully in his chest. His mama was curled up on the floor, hugging herself and sobbing. There was blood on her dress.

He went to her. ‘Mama, what happened? Are you all right?’ he asked, trying to spot injuries. He couldn’t see any. ‘Where’s Felix?’

Still crying, she pointed down the corridor. Wolfgang looked in the direction she’d pointed. The corridor made a sharp turn so he could see nothing but he realised he could hear the sound of fighting. He recognised Felix’s voice.

He looked at Will. ‘I need you to take my mama out.’

Will shook his head. ‘Whatever’s happening, I’m not leaving you.’

Wolfgang stared back at him for a moment, then nodded. ‘All right.’ He stood up, bringing his mama with him. ‘I don’t know why I’m doing this. I barely know the guy.’

‘Because you’re a good guy,’ said Will, with certainty.

Wolfgang chuckled bitterly. ‘You’re the only person who thinks so.’ He put his mama’s hand in Will’s. ‘Keep back.’

Preparing himself for what he was going to find, Wolfgang turned the corner with Tilly by his side, towards the sounds of the fight.

Will held back as Wolfgang and Tilly disappeared around the corner. He looked at Irina, torn between two people he cared about. He didn’t want to leave her, but nor did he want to abandon Wolfgang to deal with whatever was round that corner. And Felix? Felix had become a friend during this job. What if he was in trouble too?

Irina looked back at him, her eyes wide. There were tears on her face but she wasn’t crying anymore. She was just looking at him, as though she were trying to tell him something.

She swallowed several times and a look of concentration came over her face. ‘H… help,’ she forced out.

Will couldn’t help but agree with her. He heard Wolfgang cry out and that was the last straw. He tugged her gently behind him.

‘Keep back,’ he said, then stepped forward. She followed, at a safe distance.

He rounded the corner and scanned the scene with a practised eye. Felix was on the ground, conscious but only just. Blood covered the front of his shirt. He was straining to reach a gun but it was too far away.

Nearby, Wolfgang was grappling with his cousin. Steiner had a gun but Wolfgang was using all his strength to pin his gun-wielding arm to the wall, to try and stop him from firing. Tilly was barking and snarling at Steiner but couldn’t get past Wolfgang to attack Steiner.

Wolfgang spotted Will out of the corner of his eye. ‘Get back,’ he grunted.

But Will wasn’t about to leave him. All too aware of how much Felix was bleeding but unable to get to him, Will crossed to Steiner and Wolfgang, taking care to stay out of the range of the gun.

‘Drop the gun, Steiner,’ he said, trying to keep his voice calm. ‘The building’s on fire. We all need to get out of here. You can’t win this. You’re outnumbered.’

‘I don’t take orders from a fucking pig,’ Steiner grunted. He tried to kick at Wolfgang’s legs but Wolfgang kicked him hard in the knee and he sagged, crying out in pain. ‘You fucker. What’s the matter? Didn’t like watching Daddy fuck your boyfriend? Jealous, were you?’

Wolfgang growled. ‘You’re just like him. You never know when to shut your fucking mouth.’ He grabbed his head and banged it hard against the wall.

Steiner’s eyes rolled back in his head and, for a moment, Will thought he was going to pass out. But then he came to, took advantage of Wolfgang’s momentary loosening of his grip and pushed hard against his cousin.

He got his gun arm free and elbowed Wolfgang hard in the ribs. Wolfgang stumbled and Will surged forward, thinking to grab for Steiner’s gun himself, but Steiner was too quick. He jerked back, stepping away from the wall and backing up, his gun trained on Will.

‘Oh, look, now who’s got the upper hand.’

‘You fucking cunt,’ growled Wolfgang. ‘I’ll fucking kill you if you hurt him.’

Steiner laughed. ‘Now you’re the one who doesn’t know when to shut your fucking mouth.’

Wolfgang glared at his cousin like he wanted to rip his heart out right there and then but he didn’t move. Steiner had the gun pointed straight at Will’s head. It was an unmissable shot. Tilly was close by, growling and snarling so hard her entire body was trembling. But she didn’t move either, waiting for the command from her master.

A movement caught Will’s eye. He looked, just in time to see Irina gripping Felix’s gun in shaking hands.

‘No,’ she said. For once, her voice didn’t shake. She pronounced the word clearly and certainly. She pointed the gun straight at Steiner.

Steiner spun to face her at the same moment that two gunshots rang through the air.

Two bodies crumpled to the floor.


	53. Chapter 53

Panic clutching at his chest, Wolfgang skidded to his knees in front of his mama. _Please be all right. Please don’t be dead. Not after all this._

She was in a crumpled heap on the floor. The moment he reached her, he knew she was alive. She was trembling and whimpering. There was no blood but there was a bullet hole in the wall beside her. 

‘Mama?’ he murmured. He picked her up, gently urging her into a sitting position. She didn’t seem injured. ‘Are you all right?’

Tilly came to them, licking at her face and snuffling at her. 

His mama turned her head towards him. Her eyes were wide. ‘Dead?’ she asked. She held onto Tilly, burying her hand in her thick fur.

Wolfgang looked across at Will, who was on his knees checking Steiner’s pulse. Wolfgang didn’t need him to check. Steiner was on his back, his legs and head at sharp angles. His eyes were open and his expression blank. His forehead was now a bloody mess.

‘Yeah, he’s dead,’ said Will.

Felix groaned. ‘If you’re my rescue squad, I think you need to get on with it.’

Will left Steiner’s body to check on Felix. He was groaning in pain but holding his hand tight to a wound in his side.

Wolfgang stood up and, leaving his mama with Tilly, he crossed the room. He glanced at Steiner again, reassuring himself that he really was dead, before he headed to Felix. He crouched down next to Will and cast an appraising eye over Felix. He’d wadded up the bottom of his shirt and was holding it to his own wound. Blood soaked the shirt, his hands and there was some on the floor beside him. But he looked fairly alert and was breathing just a little raggedly. 

‘You’ve lost blood but it doesn’t like the bullet hit anything major.’ He glanced at Will. ‘We need to get out of here. The building could still be on fire.’

Felix grunted. ‘Someone’s going to have to help me. Not sure I can get up.’

‘Maybe we should go for help,’ said Will.

‘There might not be time,’ said Wolfgang. He reached for Felix’s hand, tugged him up and into a fireman’s lift. Felix groaned in pain but had enough strength to hold onto him. That was encouraging. Again, Wolfgang didn’t know why he cared, except that he did. Felix had helped him, now he was helping Felix. He’d always been there, in the background, doing what he could.

They left Steiner’s body where it was, none of them giving it any more thought. Will went to Irina, reaching out and taking her hand.

‘You stay with me, Irina. We’ll be out of here in no time.’

Wolfgang felt warmth spread through him at the tenderness in Will’s voice. He had always been kind to Wolfgang’s mama and he didn’t have to be. It was just who he was. A good and kind man.

With Wolfgang carrying Felix and Will leading Irina by the hand, Tilly led them out of the building and outside to safety.

Relief flowed through Will as they finally got outside. The firefighters were there and, like Wolfgang had suggested, the fire was still burning, but not as bad as it had been. He looked back at the building as the firefighters hosed water on the corner of the mansion that was still aflame. Much of the building was still smoking and several parts of it were no longer standing.

The firefighters weren’t the only emergency services there. Two ambulances were parked on the grounds and paramedics were there to receive the wounded. One of them helped Wolfgang get Felix into an ambulance. The police were there too, milling around. There were several people under arrest but there was no sign of Lila. Will figured she was the sort of person to make sure she didn’t get arrested. Unless she’d been killed. He wondered where Fuchs was but maybe he wasn’t the sort to get personally involved in an attack like this. Maybe he and Lila were both safe somewhere else. 

With Felix taken care of, Wolfgang returned to Will’s side. ‘We need to get out of here,’ he said in a low voice.

Will looked at him. ‘Why?’

Wolfgang frowned, sending half a glance towards the police, who were barking orders at the firefighters. ‘The police are here. People have been killed. They’re going to be looking for whoever is responsible.’

Will smiled at him. ‘Have you forgotten who I am? Working for the CIA, remember?’

Wolfgang blinked at him and Will began to get nervous. Was Wolfgang about to come to his senses and break up with him again?

‘I’ve killed people, Will,’ Wolfgang murmured. ‘They’re going to want to arrest me.’

Will took his hand. ‘And you have got immunity, Baby.’ He smiled. ‘Not that you could get away with going on a killing spree now but everything you’ve done in the past doesn’t matter anymore. You were under duress.’

‘But if I’ve got immunity, they’re going to want something out of me. Information. I’m not sure I know anything helpful. Not about anyone living anyway. My family is dead. Fuchs is dead and I don’t want to tell them anything about Lila. If it wasn’t for her, my father would have …’ He swallowed. ‘He would have done things to you.’

‘Fuchs is dead? Was he killed in the attack?’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘Lila killed him. Fucking rapist deserved it.’ He glanced at Will. ‘The only people I knew things about were my uncle and my father.’

‘We can worry about that later,’ said Will. ‘First we all need to get checked out in the hospital.’

Wolfgang shook his head. ‘I’m fine.’

‘You breathed in a hell of a lot of smoke, baby. And your mama needs checking out too.’ He tugged on Wolfgang’s hand. ‘Come on. Let’s go and speak to the officers. I’ll let them know who I am and then we’ll all get checked out.’

Wolfgang looked at him for a moment, just frowning a little like he was speaking a language he didn’t understand.

Will was about to attempt to explain further when Wolfgang’s attention was drawn away from him by something happening at the main entrance to the mansion. Someone was yelling.

‘Give me some fucking drugs, you pigs!’ shouted a voice Will recognised all too well.

Wolfgang had gone pale and he held Will’s hand tightly. Irina started to cry and buried her face in Wolfgang’s shoulder. He put his arm around her. Will turned to look and saw Anton Bogdanow, half-lying on a stretcher, clutching his leg and screaming abuse at the paramedics who were carrying him.

‘Fuck,’ muttered Will.

‘I should have shot him in the head,’ said Wolfgang, flatly.

Will glanced back at him. ‘I know it’s hard, baby, but at least with him alive, you’ll have information the police want about him. You can help put him away.’

Wolfgang looked back at him. His jaw clenched and there was pain in his eyes. ‘I’m not telling them what he did to me. I won’t.’

Will raised his hand and kissed it. ‘You won’t have to. Like I said before, we’ve got plenty on him. Enough to put him away for a very long time.’

Wolfgang didn’t say anything, just nodded. Will kept hold of his hand. He wasn’t letting him go again. He was going to make sure both him and Irina were absolutely fine from now on.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearly the end! This is the penultimate chapter, followed only by an epilogue. Thanks for sticking around through this story. I hope you enjoy the ending! Thank you for all your comments - I appreciate each one so much!

After several hours at the hospital, being checked over for smoke inhalation, and a couple of hours talking to Will’s bosses about what was going to happen next, Wolfgang was exhausted. Will had told him he was going to be all right and he was starting to believe him. the officers he’d spoken to had been polite and hadn’t carted him off to the cell next to his father so that was positive. There would be more talking to come, more information to give them, but Wolfgang didn’t want to think about that yet.

Before anything else happened, he and Will needed to talk.

The CIA had put them up in a hotel and Wolfgang knew it was so they could keep an eye on him. He was their star witness, and they didn’t want anything happening to him, voluntarily or not.

His mama was in the next room and Tilly was with her. Wolfgang had insisted on that, before he would say one single word. Will had backed him up, reassuring him that they would all be looked after now. Will hadn’t presumed anything and had got them separate rooms next to each other.

Wolfgang had showered and put on the navy blue cotton pyjamas the hotel had provided. Tomorrow he’d have to think about getting some clothes and seeing if anything was left of his possessions from the mansion but for now these would do.

He left his room and knocked on the door of the room next to him. Will’s room. Will answered the door in sweatpants and a t-shirt and he smiled warmly at Wolfgang as he saw him in his pyjamas.

‘You look cute,’ he said, the smile turning into a grin.

Wolfgang didn’t smile back. ‘Can I come in? We need to talk.’

Will’s smile dropped and a frown of concern replaced it. ‘Yeah. I guess we need to.’ He stood aside. ‘Come in.’ 

Wolfgang stepped into the room and Will shut the door behind him. Wolfgang looked around the room. It was the same as his, except Will had most if not all of his stuff lying around. Somebody must have been and got it for him from his apartment. His clothes were in a pile on the chair so the only place left to sit was the bed.

Wolfgang sat down on the bed. Will hesitated then perched on the edge of the chair. ‘So, what do you wanna talk about?’ he asked, deliberately casually.

Wolfgang just looked at him. ‘You know what we need to talk about.’ He sighed deeply. ‘Why did you come here?’

‘You know why.’

‘No. I don’t. I know you were undercover. What I want to know is who was your target?’

Will frowned at him. ‘Well, your family. We knew they were involved in weapons distribution for terrorist groups in Russia, and we suspected they were involved in sex trafficking.’

Wolfgang studied him for a moment, trying to read his face. He seemed so honest, but then he always had seemed honest even when he’d been lying to him. He looked down at his lap for a moment, his hands twisting in his lap. Then he looked back up and met Will’s dark blue eyes.

‘Was I your target?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘You know what I mean. Did you come here because of me?’ 

Will stood up and rubbed his hand over the back of his head. Wolfgang noticed his ears had gone pink. ‘Well, yeah. I did.’

Wolfgang stared at him, hurt burning in his chest. He folded his arms across his chest, creating a wall between them. ‘So I was your way in, huh? You thought because we’d had some stupid thing as teenagers that I’d just fall for you and start telling you all my family’s secrets?’

Will shook his head rapidly, his cheeks going pink now. ‘No, I mean I … the only reason I agreed to do this job was just for the chance of seeing you again. I never stopped thinking about you. All these years …’ Will took a big breath and looked at Wolfgang right in the eyes. ‘All these years I’ve been in love with you.’

Wolfgang stared at him for a moment, then stood up. Will’s eyes were wide and he looked as though he expected to be executed. Wolfgang walked across the room and reached for him. Will licked his lips, swallowed hard and gazed into his eyes. Wolfgang cupped his jaw, rubbed his thumb across his smooth cheek and pulled him in for a kiss.

Wolfgang’s lips were soft but his kiss was firm, in control. Will was more than happy to yield control. He was more than happy for Wolfgang to have anything he wanted now. Cautiously he reached for him, letting his hand settle on his waist. Wolfgang slipped his hand from his jaw round to the back of his head, pulling him in with urgency. His other hand pushed under his t-shirt and smoothed his fingers across his bare skin.

Will wanted him. He wanted him so much. But they’d been through so much today. They’d been to hell and back and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin what they could have by rushing things.

He broke the kiss and looked at Wolfgang. His eyes were dark and half-lidded with lust and his lips were parted. Will didn’t know how but somehow he had to resist him. Somehow, he had to hold back, for the sake of the future they might be able to have.

‘What is it, Schatz?’ he asked, his voice low and husky.

He touched Wolfgang’s cheek tenderly. ‘What do you want here, baby? I don’t want to push you into anything.’

Wolfgang gazed back at him for a moment, then smiled and brushed the corner of Will’s mouth with his thumb. ‘I want you.’ He let out a long breath and his gaze strayed to Will’s mouth. ‘I want to kiss you and hold you and … just be with you.’

Will felt a smile spread across his face. ‘Wolfgang, I didn’t know you were such a romantic.’

Wolfgang let out a small laugh and pushed his shoulder lightly. ‘Shut up,’ he said, a smile playing about his mouth. Then the smile faded, and he gazed intensely at Will. ‘Take me to bed, Süßer. Let’s forget about all this other shit and just be together.’

Before Will could respond, Wolfgang slipped his hands beneath Will’s shirt and pulled it up over his head.

Will grinned. ‘Yeah. Let’s forget about everything else.’ His fingers went to the buttons of the hotel pyjamas Wolfgang was wearing. ‘Although I do think you look particularly cute in these.’

Wolfgang rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself smiling. His grin got wider as Will slowly undid his buttons. They undressed each other, exchanging slow, lazy kisses as they made their way over to the bed and lay down together. Will let Wolfgang take the lead, though they were both being gentle with each other.

Will wasn’t even thinking of what had happened to him, though he knew the time would come when he’d have to deal with it. He knew Wolfgang had things to deal with too. But all that would wait. Now, they just wanted to be together, the first day of the rest of their lives. Will hoped so much that that future would be a shared one.

After exchanging soft kisses, loving touches and the heat of their shared orgasms, they lay together in each other’s arms. Wolfgang rested his head on Will’s shoulder and sighed contentedly.

‘I feel … safe,’ he murmured.

Will turned his head and dropped a kiss into Wolfgang’s fair hair. ‘I’m glad.’

Wolfgang looked at him, waiting for Will to look back at him. Will did, meeting his gaze. He had this intense look in his eyes, like he had more feelings than he could ever possibly hope to convey.

‘Will, I didn’t say it before, but … you know I love you too, don’t you?’ He dropped his gaze. ‘I always have and I … I never stopped thinking about you.’

Will pressed a soft kiss against his lips and held him. ‘I know, baby.’

Wolfgang let out a soft breath, relaxing in his embrace. They were quiet for a little while, just holding each other, before Wolfgang spoke up again.

‘We’re going to plan our future together, right?’

Will grinned, holding him tight. ‘Sure. You, me, your mama, and Tilly. We’re all going to be together now.’

Wolfgang nodded, satisfied by Will’s definite answer. He hugged him tight, then pulled back a little. ‘I guess we should get ready for bed. I wish I had a toothbrush.’

Will cleared his throat and felt his cheeks get hot. ‘Er, you do. I had them bring all my stuff over from the flat. The toothbrush I got you is in the bathroom.’

Wolfgang laughed out loud, grabbed Will and kissed him hard. ‘You really are the best boyfriend.’ He paused, a frown settling on his brow. ‘I hope I can measure up.’

Will stroked his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his stubble. ‘You don’t need to measure up to anything. Just be you. That’s enough.’

Wolfgang gazed at him for a moment, then smiled and dropped his head. ‘I’m gonna go clean my teeth,’ he said, then pulled away.

Will smiled as he caught the adorable blush on Wolfgang’s face. He was looking forward to seeing that blush many more times in the future.


	55. Epilogue

Wolfgang stepped out of his therapist’s office with Tilly’s leash held loosely in his hand. He never went anywhere without her now. He even took her into his therapy sessions. She’d sit at his feet as he spilled his guts to his therapist, and if he got upset, which he was allowing himself to more and more, she’d lie on his lap and not object when he held her tight. She was helping him through this as much as Will helped him. 

His therapist was a nice woman, older than his mother. She always spoke to him with respect but she was not afraid to call him out when he was avoiding something. That happened a lot. Talking about the things that had happened to him was the hardest thing he had ever done. He knew there was more that he had forgotten that one day would fight its way to the forefront of his mind.

Unpicking all the shit in his head was painful and on any given day it didn’t even feel worth it. Quite a few times, Will had to heavily persuade him to go to his appointments. But day by day, he was beginning to feel better. He was having nightmares but he no longer wanted to get blind drunk and fuck some anonymous guy in a club after them. All he wanted after a nightmare was Will. All he needed was Will’s strong arms and soft kisses. Will had been to the therapist too and they’d shared a few sessions, learning how to support each other.

He stepped out of the building and zipped his jacket up against the cool air. He glanced around and smiled as he spotted the agent assigned to follow him. He was used to their presence now and it reassured him to have them around. He didn’t have to rely only on himself anymore. He had people in his corner now.

The past few months he’d spent more time with law enforcement than he ever had in his whole life. Plain clothed CIA officers had come to the house to hear what he had to say, many times over. His evidence had been recorded, so he wouldn’t have to appear in court. They’d done whatever he had wanted and he knew it was because his information was valuable. With Lila’s approval and help, they’d even managed to put the CIA onto Alex and his sex trafficking operation. She didn’t want any of that going on in her city. Not anymore.

He smiled as he thought of her. He’d not seen her for a while, because he wasn’t involved with that world anymore. But Felix was in close contact with her and he’d told them she was doing well. Somehow, and Wolfgang had no idea how, Felix had become their friend and he came round to see them as often as he could.

Wolfgang made his way back to the little house, in an undisclosed location, that he was now sharing with his mama and Will. He wasn’t sure how long they were going to stay here, or where they were going to go afterwards. He supposed it depended on the court case. Will had floated the idea of taking them to Chicago. Wolfgang was still thinking about it. Will’s dad lived there and the idea of meeting him, even though Will had told him he was a good guy, scared Wolfgang to death. He had no idea what a proper father was supposed to be like.

He glanced down at Tilly. She looked up at him, opening her mouth in a doggy grin and meeting his gaze, completely alert to him.

He reached down and patted her back. ‘Gutes Mädchen,’ he said.

Her bum wiggled as she wagged her tail enthusiastically. He laughed. ‘Come on. Let’s go home.’

That word still sent a pleasant flutter through his insides. He had a real, actual home. It wasn’t the house, because he knew they wouldn’t be staying there forever, no matter where they eventually decided to settle down. No, his home was wherever he had his family around him. His mama, Tilly and Will. _They_ were his home. 

Will hummed to himself as he stirred his marinara sauce. He was keeping half an eye on Irina as she sat on the sofa, watching the television. She was watching the news, biting her nails as she waited for the announcement, even though they already knew the result.

‘They probably won’t give much detail, Irina,’ he called across the open-plan kitchen living room to her.

She glanced at him. ‘Have to … hear,’ she said, slowly. ‘More … real if I … hear.’

He smiled at her. ‘I know.’

He thought back as he stirred. A few months ago, she’d barely been able to say a word at a time but now, with ongoing therapy, she was coming on every day. It wasn’t just the speech; she was all the more aware of what was going on around her now. The doctors weren’t sure how much of the damage was physical and how much was trauma. Only time would tell there. But whatever she was capable of, they would be there to support her.

He checked on the meatballs in the oven. He’d made them from scratch too, going all out for his signature dish of spaghetti and meatballs. Wolfgang was always exhausted when he came back from therapy and he needed a tasty, filling meal.

Will was worried about how Wolfgang would take the news. It was good news, but any mention of his father had the potential to set him back.

The front door opened and Tilly rushed in ahead of Wolfgang and headed straight over to Irina and snuggled up against her. Irina stopped biting her nails and hugged the dog instead, a little of the tension from her shoulders disappearing.

Wolfgang stepped inside and shut and locked the door behind him. He pulled the bolt across before turning to face them. He gave Will a tired smile. ‘I’m fucking exhausted.’ He came to Will’s side. Will put down the spoon, put his arm around Wolfgang and tugged him to his side.

‘Well don’t worry, I’m doing my best spaghetti and meatballs for you. That’ll perk you up. Tough session?’ he asked, kissing the side of his head.

Wolfgang sighed, pulling away. ‘I’d kill for a vodka.’

Will gave him a sympathetic look. ‘There’s low-alcohol beer.’

‘Ugh, sobriety sucks.’ He glanced over at Irina. ‘What are you watching, mama?’

‘News,’ she said.

Wolfgang frowned, looking at Will. ‘What’s she watching that for? She normally watches those awful soaps while you cook.’ 

Will reached for him, taking his hand and tugging him gently towards him. He settled his hands on his waist and looked into his face.

‘We’re expecting an announcement about the court case.’

Wolfgang frowned, his gaze skirting away and his expression going blank. ‘Oh. Did they call you?’

‘Yeah, they called.’

Wolfgang swallowed and glanced back at him. ‘And?’

Will took a deep breath. ‘Life. He’s not getting out ever.’

‘I hope he rots,’ spat Wolfgang.

‘He will, and you never have to have anything to do with him ever again. It’s over.’

Wolfgang nodded, frowning and looking away again. ‘Yeah. It’s over,’ he repeated.

Will watched him with concern. It could be difficult sometimes to see how Wolfgang was taking things. He tended not to advertise his feelings. He watched the television screen for a few moments, though the announcement wasn’t on yet.

Then he looked back at Will, with that now-familiar intensity about his gaze. ‘Let’s move,’ he said.

Will felt his eyebrows arch in surprise. ‘Move?’

Wolfgang nodded. ‘I want to move to Chicago. I want to meet your friends and … your dad. I want to get a place of our own with you and …’ He pulled a face. ‘Get a real job.’

Will laughed. ‘I can think of a few things you could do.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah, you could be a locksmith or you’d make someone one hell of a bodyguard.’

Wolfgang laughed. ‘Sounds good. An ordinary life.’ He reached for Will and pulled him in for a kiss. ‘That’s what I want,’ he murmured against Will’s mouth. ‘With you.’

They held onto each other for a moment, their breath hot in each other’s faces. Will couldn’t ever explain just how proud he was of Wolfgang. He’d been through so much, for so many years and he knew he was only at the beginning of his healing journey, but he was trying so hard every single day.

Wolfgang kissed him again. ‘I love you, Süßer,’ he murmured, looking into his eyes.

Will found his hand and squeezed it. ‘I love you too, baby.’

Wolfgang grinned at him, then pulled away. ‘Don’t let my dinner burn. I’ve been thinking about your marinara sauce all day.’

‘It won’t be long now.’

Wolfgang nodded and Will watched him as he went over to the sofa and sat with his mama. She snuggled up against him and he put his arm around her shoulders, absently massaging Tilly’s muscles as she lay across both their laps. The news item about the court case came on and Wolfgang and Irina both focused hard as they watched. Will supposed Wolfgang needed to hear about it too, so that it would be real. It really was over.


End file.
